Toki Days
by Sailor Enlil
Summary: Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You x Happy Days crossover. Full summary inside. AU, Crossover, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Parody. Some chapters modified due to a mandate from FFnet
1. The Greasehaired Transfer Student

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Tuesday, April 1, 1997)

"I bet this is going to be a great time for us, Megumi-chan" said a girl with chestnut brown eyes and long red hair held in a headband, walking along the sidewalk.

"Umm, yeah I guess so Shiori-chan" replied her shy brown-haired companion.

It was the first day of school at Kirameki Highschool, and Shiori Fujisaki and her best friend Megumi Mikihara were on their 2nd year and were on their way to the campus. Shiori progressed through her freshman year with an impressive academic record and the school admin had high hopes for her. She didn't need to be told, given her ambition of going to Tokyo University after graduating.

She had everything going for her up to this point - good grades, excellent athletic abilites, and she was beautiful and liked by all guys. But one thing bothered her. Her childhood memories were quite hazy, and only had a blurry vision of her past. She felt something special was missing in life, but wasn't sure what it was. She was snapped out of her reverie by loud cheering as she and her companion reached the school gate.

A black Mercedez Benz pulled over at the gate while a crowd of girls swarmed around it. As soon as the guard opened the rear passenger door, the girls' cheering grew louder, then even more so as the passenger got out and stood up before the door was closed.

"Ah ladies! Good morning to you all!" said the ridiculously handsome guy with yellow eyes and long blonde hair tied in a ponytail. "Let I, Rei Ijuuin, grace your day!" He then dismissed his ride, which drove off.

"(Sigh!) Rei Ijuuin. Does he have nothing better to do?" mumbled Shiori, closing her eyes and letting her head bow in disgust.

"Umm, I guess not. Well, he, is the principal's grandson right?" stuttered Megumi.

"Just because he is doesn't mean he has to show off every morning." muttered Shiori.

The commotion went unabated for a few moments, until that itself was interrupted by the sound of a Harley-Davidson motorcycle stopping at the gate with two helmeted riders on it (their faces could not be seen since their black helmets covered their whole heads and the visors were tinted black). The rear passenger, who had a black leather jacket on with the front open, was still clearly a student of Kirameki, as identified by his slacks, and the shirt under his jacket (so he was in full uniform). He then tilted his head up with a gleam on his helmet's visor...

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you_

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii)_

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 1: The Greasehaired Transfer Student

The motorcycle's arrival caught everyone's attention, much to Rei's irritation. "How dare this imbecille rob me of my quality time!" he remarked, glaring at the new arrivals.

Shiori just rolled her eyes.

The motorcycle passenger got off, then slowly took off his helmet, revealing a dashingly handsome guy with a greased hairdo. It looked apparent he wasn't a pure Japanese, in fact he was half American, despite his raven black hair and dark brown eyes. He set the helmet on a holster on the motorcycle.

"Thanks! Catch ya later!" he told his companion.

"See ya!" replied the motorbike driver, catching the former's hand in a kind of low-five, just before riding away.

The raven haired Kirameki student then took his jacket off and, while holding a corner of it with his right hand, slung it over his back while running his other hand through his hair as if to straighten it. He then started walking in a somewhat dignified manner into the school campus while showing a neutral face with a tiny and almost unnoticable smile.

All the girls stared at him in awe. They've never seen a guy as handsome as he was, other than Rei Ijuuin. However he seemed to have a different atmosphere from the blonde. Something about him somehow gave the girls the impression that he was more down-to-earth and gentlemanly. The silence didn't last long, as the girls broke into the same loud shrieks they did earlier for Rei. The guy took notice, stopped and looked around. What he did next took everyone by surprise.

"Eyyyy!!" he remarked with grin while extending his left arm out and doing a "thumbs up" gesture and showing a modest smile, causing the girls to scream even louder. "Easy there ladies, just a simple good morning would do!" he said loudly while showing an even bigger smile.

The girls quieted down, then chanted "_Ohayo Gozaimasu_!" in unison.

"That's better. Now, better get to class girls! There'll be lots of time for fun later. Ja!" he said, before turing around and continuing his walk towards the school building. The girls were dumbstruck, while Rei glared at him. The new student didn't get very far before another male student accompanied by a young girl ran past him, but then tripped over on his own feet and fell.

"_Itatatatata_!" he muttered, clutching his right hand.

"_Onii-chan no baka_!" said the young girl who was standing over him.

"Hmmph! Just another example of how ordinary underlings work themselves to the bottom." remarked Rei.

The greasehaired guy did not make any indication if he heard Rei's comments, and instead approached the guy who fell and knelt next to him, arranging his jacket so it won't fall off his shoulder and both his hands would be free.

"Yo you alright there man?" he asked.

"Um... yeah, just shaken up a bit..." he began, but was interrupted when the greashaired guy took the fallen guy's hand and examined it. "Oh man that looks like a bad cut. Let's here..." he searched his pockets for a handkerchief, and then frowned. "Hmm, can't believe I forgot my hanky."

"Um, I don't have one, and neither does my stupid brother here." remarked the guys sister.

"Heh! Just proves how worthless you are, scum!" said Rei proudly. At the gate, Shiori cringed. "Geez, you've got yourself into another embarrasing mess again Yoshio-kun" she mumbled. What happened next though caught everyone off guard.

"No problem!" said the greasehaired, then turned to face one of the girls, who had green hair and glasses. "Hey lady!" he said, then, after raising his left hand high, snapped his fingers. "Come here!"

"Uh, _hai_!" blurted the green haired girl with glasses who somehow felt compelled to approach him, and simply did without question. The other girls all suddently felt stiff, as if they felt something powerful radiating from the guy, and could only stare at him. Even Rei was dumbstruck. Shiori meanwhile looked at the greashaired guy curiously. Megumi was simply stunned at the spectacle, while the injured guy's sister simply had a plastered look on her face.

"Mind if I borrow a handkerchief? This guy's hand is cut and he's bleeding." he said.

"Uh yes, here" she replied, taking out her handkerchief and giving it to the greasehaired student.

"Alright." he remarked, tying up the injured guy's hand with the handkerchief. "There, that should keep it from getting infected. By the way, what's your name buddy?"

"Yosho. Yoshio Saotome" the injured student replied.

"I'm his sister Yumi" said the younger girl.

"How about you lady?" the greasehaired asked the green haired girl.

"Um, Mio. Mio Kisaragi" she replied.

"Alright," said the greasehaired. "Kisaragi-san, please accompany Saotome-san here to the clinic and have his would treated."

"Uh, _hai_!" Mio replied.

"And you, Saotome-san,"

"Uh yes sir?" Yoshio said nervously.

"You owe this young lady a big favor ya hear? Be sure to have Kisaragi-san's handkerchief washed then return it to her as soon as possible. Got that?" the greasehaired said with a grin.

"Uh yeah sure!"

"Alright," said the greasehaired, standing up, then offering his hand to Yosho and helped him stand up.

"Well see you guys later" he said, taking hold of his jacket again, then turned to the school building and started to walk away.

"Uh wait! What's your name?" called Yoshio.

The greasehaired student stopped, then faced Yoshio with a smile. "Akito. Akito Fonzureri. But my friends call me Fonzu. Ja!" he finished, then turned and walked away.

"Fonzu-san", murmured Yoshio.

"Ah ano, Saotome-san" said Mio.

"_Hai_?" said Yoshio.

"Let's go to the clinic?"

"Uh, yeah sure. By the way I'll have your handkerchief washed later."

"Um, thanks" said Mio, before the two of them headed for the clinic. Yumi rolled her eyes and just followed them, muttering comments about Yoshio being a dumbell.

After a few moments the crowd of girls started mumbling almost mindlessly. "Fonzu-kun?" "_Sugoi_! He's so handsome!" "He's so kind too!" "I hope I can meet him!"

"Just who does this imbecille thing he is!?" said Rei disgustedly, now realizing that the crowd of girls now focused their attention on the greasehaired student.

"_Ne_, Shiori-chan?" said a worried Megumi, waving her hand in front of her friend who was staring blankly.

"Uh! _Hai_!" blurted Shiori, snapping out of her reverie.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Come on let's get to class."

"Okay."

Shiori and Megumi and everyone else started made their way to the school building. Shiori kept a straight face, but deep inside, something troubled her.

"What is this feeling I have? It's like, I've known that guy for a long time. But, I don't even remember seeing him before" she thought.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

Shiori finally got to her classroom and took her seat which was at second row next to the windows. She then heard some gossip going around the classroom.

"Hey did you hear? There's a new student in our class!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I hear he's so handsome!"

"I heard he came from America!"

"_Sugoi_! He's good in English then?"

"That must be why he looks like that! He must be a typical American."

The words sunk into Shiori's mind, and she decided they must be talking about the new student Akito Fonzureri she saw earlier that morning. "He's in our class? I wonder..." she thought for a moment before being interruptd by Yoshio who stepped into the classroom.

"Hey Shiori-chan!"

"Ah yes, Yoshio-kun? Hey how's your hand?"

"It's fine now. I guess I owe that guy a favor. By the way, I think he's going to be in our class!”

"Really?" said Shiori, taken aback.

"Hey Yoshio!" said a male student who just approached and slapped Yoshio on the back.

"Oh hi Potsu!" replied Yoshio to his friend.

"So I hear you met a girl this morning eh?" teased Potsu.

"Uh, actually..." he stuttered.

Right at that moment the homeroom teacher walked in. The class president called everyone's attention while everyone hurried to their seats.

"Stand! Bow! Be seated!"

As soon as the class sat down, the teacher made an announcement.

"Class, you're going to have a new student. He recently arrived from America and only completed his transfer process this morning. Please make him feel welcome." he said, which started a wave of murmurs from the class. A few moments later, someone walked in with a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder, causing the class to go silent.

The newcomer turned to the blackboard and wrote his name on it. When he finished, stepped aside and faced the class. On the board was written "Fonzureri Akito". He then introduced himself.

"_Ohayo minna_! My name is Akito Fonzureri, but my friends call me Fonzu." he said, causing gasps and moans of awe from the class.

"It's Fonzu-kun!" whispered one girl.

"It's him!" said another.

Shiori could only stare. In fact she was so out of it that she didn't even notice that Fonzu actually glanced at her for a moment.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay this fanfic will likely shock or confuse everyone. I've changed the character assumed by the game player into a parody of The Fonz himself. But it's not a complete carbon copy of Arthur Fonzarelli from Happy Days. While Fonzu will have Fonzie's level of handsomeness, personality, smooth talk and charm, and his "Eyyyyy!" trademark, he's not so much as delinquent. While Fonzie was a highschool dropout who then went to night school, Fonzu is actually a straight-A student (and a good athlete as well). Fonzu will also have a bit of a rebellious side, but only acts that way when confronted (expect a few of those with Rei Ijuuin at first). Also, while Fonzie was much older than Richie and his friends (thus becoming a big brother figure to them), Fonzu in this case is the same age as Yoshio and company. Also, notice that Fonzu enters Kirameki High at 2nd year, to spice things up as well as bring Yumi in immediately (and also so that the fanfic won't run for too long). In a nutshell, imagine starting the game at the 2nd year, and your character has all stats already very high, and is virtually immune to "bombing", but Shiori doesn't know you. That's Fonzu.

Some of the characters in Tokimemo will have a few changes made to cater to this fanfic, and some will actually become counterparts of those in Happy Days. For instance Yosho will become the equivalent of Happy Days' Richie Cunningham, after all Richie was also a bit of a badboy looking to score a date with any girl at any possible opportunity and was willing to go through any kind of trouble for it. In this regard, Yoshio's sister Yumi will become the counterpart of Richie's sister Joanie, and like the way Fonzie called Joanie "Shortcake", Yumi's gonna earn the nickname Ichigo-chan from Fonzu - diehard players of the game will know why :D. I'm going to take advantage of Rei Ijuuin's secret and have something happen with Fonzu such that "he" will warm up to Fonzu and eventually become friends with Yoshio and become part of the "Toki Days Gang", currently comprising of Yoshio, Yumi, Yuko, Potsu, and Shiori, and, Rei will likely become the equivalent of Ralph Malf of Happy Days (while having the male image that is). The guy who approached Yoshio in the chapter epiloge, Potsu, is an OC who will play the role of his long time friend, and be the counterpart of Richie Cunningham's childhood friend, Potsie. Another OC will be introduced later to be the counterpart of Chachi (he'll be in the same year as Yumi). Yuko will be adjusted to become Yumi's close friend and to a degree the equivalent of Joanie's delinquent friend Jenny Piccalo (imagine both of them in highschool).

Also watch out for jokes and parodies of events from Happy Days in this fanfic. And notice the Happy Days theme song (which is one of my favorite old songs of all time) was parodied to include Japanese words (like the days of the week).

Notice there's a date at the start of each chapter. I'm following the game's calendar as closely as possible, but that of the SNES version which starts on April 1, 1996, and ends March 1, 1999. But since the fanfic begins on the 2nd year, the story begins on April 1, 1997.


	2. Eyyy! It's Fonzu!

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Morning, Tuesday, April 1, 1997, Classroom of 2-A)

"Stand! Bow! Be seated!"

As soon as the class sat down, the teacher made an announcement.

"Class, you're going to have a new student. He recently arrived from America and only completed his transfer process this morning. Please make him feel welcome." he said, which started a wave of murmurs from the class. A few moments later, someone walked in with a black leather jacket slung over his shoulder, causing the class to go silent.

The newcomer turned to the blackboard and wrote his name on it. When he finished, stepped aside and faced the class. On the board was written "Fonzureri Akito". He then introduced himself.

"_Ohayo minna_! My name is Akito Fonzureri, but my friends call me Fonzu." he said, causing gasps and moans of awe from the class.

"It's Fonzu-kun!" whispered one girl.

"It's him!" said another.

Shiori could only stare. In fact she was so out of it that she didn't even notice that Fonzu actually glanced at her for a moment.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you_

_These days are all  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all,  
Share them with me (Itoshii)_

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 2: Eyyy! It's Fonzu!

"_Sugoi_!"

"What a cool guy!"

The murmurs from the girls continued. Meanwhile most of the guys felt a twinge of jealousy, most especially Rei Ijuuin.

"Hmmph! Just what's so good about him?" he muttered.

"Anyway, please tell everyone about yourself, Fonzureri-kun" said the teacher.

"I was born on February 14, 1979 -" he started, but the mention of his birthday resulted in louder murmurs.

"Whaaa! His birthday is Valentine's day!"

"I'll give him a really good chocolate!"

Shiori had a different reaction. She was actually stunned to learn that he shared exactly the same birthday she did.

"Quiet!" yelled the teacher. The class fell silent. "Please continue."

"As I said, I was born on February 14, 1979 here in Japan. But when I reached the age of four, my family moved to a town called Milwaukee in Wisconsin, United states, where I went to school up to junior high, and first year in Highschool."

"May I ask a question?" said Yoshio, raising his hand.

"Yes Saotome-kun?" said the teacher.

"You're Japanese but grew up in America?"

"Actually, I'm half-Japanese half-American" said Fonzu, starting up more murmurs. "My mother is Japanese while my father is American. The place I grew up in in America, Milwaukee, was my father's home town."

"Anything else you would like to add?" asked the teacher.

"I don't have any particular favorite food, but I like almost anything with Parsely added." Again the murmurs abounded.

"Parsely?"

"Haaa! So that's what I should put into his _bento_!"

"Ahem!" coughed the teacher, silencing the class again. "How about sports and hobbies?" he asked.

"I can play most kinds of sports, especially basketball and baseball"

Shiori's mind piqued. While she's good at all sports, her favorite was basketball.

"I like listening to Rock Music, especially 50's rock music by the way, but 80's too" continued Fonzu.

"Ehhh?" the girls gasped. Shiori wondered about his taste in music, considering she preferred classical.

"Really? 50's? We have the same taste here" said the teacher.

"Acutally, it was quite popular in a restaurant I often went to in Milwaukee. Also, my father loved it too." said Fonzu.

"I'd like to know something" said Rei.

"Be my guest Ijuuin-kun" said the teacher.

"What's with the motorcycle you rode in this morning? Is it not as convinient as a car?" he asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I love motorcycles, though I can't drive one just yet. Besides, cars can get stuck in traffic. Motorcycles will just run circles around them" he said with a grin.

"Wooooo!" went the class, noticing the good comeback he had against Rei.

"That's right. There's a motto I live by as a result of that. Live fast, love hard, and don't let anyone use your _kanzashi_!" said Fonzu while making a few cool jestures with his hands.

Rei went dumbstruck. He just couldn't figure out Fonzu at this point. The girls simply went dreamy eyed.

"What about the jacket you keep carrying?" asked another guy.

"Ah, a present from a friend in America. Plus it's great to have on while riding motorcycles of course, especially when it's cold."

"Um, can I ask something?" Shiori finally said.

"Yes Fujisaki-kun" said the teacher.

"Um, what's your dream in the future?"

"Ah, good question. I'd like to conquer the world with Rock and Roll!"

"Waaa!" the girls murmured.

"You mean you will be a singer?" asked one girl.

"Yes, singing is one of my hobbies. And as I said, Rock Music, 50's and 80's"

"Can you sing one song for us?" asked another girl.

"Well, I need to be in the mood first. Besides I don't think our teacher will give us time for that."

"Awwwww" the girls moaned.

"Don't worry. If you have a band club I think I'll join in" said Fonzu, getting the girls' hopes up.

"Hey! You can join us then! My companion here and I are starting a Rock Band club!" said Yoshio, pointing to Potsu right next to him.

"Okay, I'll think about that" Fonzu replied.

Shiori fell into deep thought. "That's quite a dream you have there Fonzu-kun" she thought. She had a thing for guys with ambitious dreams as long as they followed them.

"Alright class I think that's enough for now. You may take any vacant seat. I think there's one next to Saotome-kun" said the teacher.

"Thank you" said Fonzu, proceeding to the seat which happened to be the second row from the rear and next to the windows - several seats directly behind Shiori.

"Well prepare for your first subject class I'll see you in our subject later" said the teacher.

"Stand, Bow, Sit" went the class President, before the teacher left.

(Lunchbreak)

"Hey Fonzu-san" said Yoshio.

"Yeah Saotome-san?"

"Um, thanks for your help this morning."

"No problemo!" went Fonzu.

"You seem to be pretty good with girls, if you don't mind my saying." said Potsu. "By the way, I'm Yoshio's friend, Wataru Wakaba, but everybody calls me Potsu."

"Nice to meet you Postu-san. Well, where I grew up it was like a game to go date girls, so I had to like train myself"

"You have a girlfriend?" asked Yoshio.

"No I don't actually" replied Fonzu.

"Why not?" asked Potsu.

"Well, there is someone I have in mind, but she's here in Japan."

"Oh?" said Yoshio and Potsu in unison.

"Yeah. Before I went to America, I once knew a girl my age. She and I played together and had fun. I admit wishing I could see her again."

"What's her name?" asked Yoshio.

"Well, I don't remember. It's been 12 years" Fonzu lied. The truth was he remebered the girl's name and where exactly she is right now, but wanted to keep it a secret for the moment.

"Oh, too bad. I'm the expert at girls' information around here!" said Yoshio.

"Girls' information?" asked Fonzu.

"Yeah, things like their names, 3-sizes, birthdays, bloodtypes, clubs, phone numbers, you know the works! You need to know anything about a girl? You got it! I guarantee it!"

"Unfortunately, Yoshio here has no luck with girls himself" Potsu butted in.

"_Mou_!!!" moaned Yoshio, knowing this was the truth. Despite being a girl database, he himself was unlucky in love.

"You know, you don't really need special tricks to get a girl. Just be the nice guy. Recall what happened this morning? That's just an example. Just remember the favor you owe Kisaragi-san. That'll be a start. But don't go too fast ya hear?" said Fonzu.

"Oh so that's what it was all about," teased Potsu. "Hey Yoshio! There's your chance!"

"Uh, yeah." said Yoshio sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Nobody realized that Shiori was overhearing the conversation. Particulary about Fonzu's childhood friend.

"So he knew a girl his age 12 years ago here in Japan." Shiori thought. "That's interesting. Huh? Why am I thinking about this so much? Wait - 12 years ago. I - I don't remember anything back then! But -" Shiori's mind was in a turmoil. Something was stirring her memories, but it was still too vague. She was snapped out of her reverie by a girl's voice.

"Yoshio-kuuuuuun!" a very hyper voice rang out. It belonged to a girl with short red hair.

"Oh Yuko-chan!" said Yoshio.

"_Oy_! _Onii-chan_!" piped a younger sounding voice, which belonged to a girl with her brown hair tied in a ponytail, and who was Yuko's companion.

"Oh, hi Yumi-chan" Yoshio sighed, earning a glare from his little sister.

"Yoshio-kun! _Konnichiwa_! Say is this that Fonzu-kun everyone's talking about?" Yuko asked, referring to Fonzu.

"Yep this is him!" said Yoshio.

"Hello! I'm Yuko. Yuko Asahina!"

"How do you do, Asahina-san?"

"I'm fine! Oh, please call me Yuko!"

"Sure thing Yuko-san."

"So what's new Yuko-chan?" asked Yoshio.

"Oh just checking out our new student here." winked Yuko.

"Yeah he's quite a guy. Hey Fonzu, how about joining our band club?" said Yoshio.

"Hmm, I need to think about it first though. Besides can you do 50's and 80's American Rock Music?" asked Fonzu.

"I think we can manage. Just show us some CD's if you have any."

"You got it man!"

"Hmm 50's and 80's Rock Music? Not bad" said Yuko.

"Yeah it's great, especially for parties" said Fonzu.

"You party a lot?" asked Yuko.

"Well, it was like a party every time I hung out at that diner back in America" said Fonzu wistfully.

"Wow! It must have been a lot of fun!" said Yumi.

"Sure was." replied Fonzu.

"Hey, maybe you can like show us what it was like in those times at our hangout!" suggested Yoshio.

"Where's that?" asked Fonzu.

"The arcade center in town. It has a diner named Aoi's Drive-In that serves the most delicious food."

"Hmm, maybe."

"Come on! Please???" begged Yuko.

"_Onegai_! Fonzu-sempai!" pleaded Yumi.

"Eyyyy! The Fonzu's mission is to bring joy and laughter into everybody's hearts, especially the female gender. So I'll go and make Yuko-san and little Ichigo-chan here very very happy!"

"Yeah!" shouted Yuko.

"Ehh? Ichigo-chan?" said Yumi with a confused look on her face.

"Fonzu-san, you're talking about my _imoto-chan_ here." said Yoshio apprehensively. Despite their sibling rivalry, Yoshio was very protective of Yumi.

"Not in THAT way, Saotome-san" said Fonzu flatly.

"_ONII-CHAN NO ECCHI_!!!" barked Yumi.

"Eecch! Yumi-chan! I'm not like that!!!" said Yoshio.

"Oh yeah?" said Yumi, lounging at Yoshio and wrestling him to the floor.

"AAAAGGGH! LEMME GO!!!" yelled Yoshio.

"Um, they're like this all the time" said Yuko.

Fonzu just sweatdropped. "Hmm, looks like Yoshio's losing."

"_Mou_! Stop it you two!" a girls' voice scolded.

"Shiori-chan!" said Yoshio.

"Shiori-sempai!" said Yumi.

"Whatever issues you two have please keep them at home!" said the long haired redhead, who stood over the two siblings.

"Yeah sure!" said Yoshio.

"Alright" said Yumi, who quickly looked at her brother and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh Fonzu-san, have you met Shiori-chan yet?" asked Yoshio.

"Oh hello" said Fonzu.

"Uh, hi, Fonzu-kun" said Shiori nervously, though she didn't know why she felt that way.

"This is Shiori Fujisaki, the best student in Kirameki Highschool." said Yoshio. "Straight-A's, all around athlete, LOVES Basketball," he said, emphasizing the last item.

"_Mou_! Yoshio-kun!" chided Shiori, who began to blush.

"And happens to also be born on Valentines Day" finished Yoshio, nudging Fonzu. Shiori cringed.

"Oh, what a coincidence." said Fonzu, giving his trademark smile. "How do you do, Fujisaki-san?"

"Uh, please call me Shiori" said Shiori hesitantly, before the bell rang signifying the end of lunchbreak.

"Well we'll talk later then, Shiori-san?" said Fonzu.

"Um, sure" said Shiori, who made her way back to her seat.

"Man she's acting strangely" said Yoshio.

"Yeah I never saw her so nervous before" said Yumi.

"Hey, maybe she's fallen for you Fonzu-kun!" teased Yuko.

"Heyyyy! Hold your horses there! We only just met today!" said Fonzu, pretending to be defensive.

"Hehe! Well, we better go Yumi-chan" said Yuko.

"Oh yeah! Bye Fonzu-sempai! Nice meeting you!" said Yumi.

"Bye guys!" said Yuko, before she took off with Yumi.

Just then the teacher for the next period arrived.

(After school)

"Boy your sister is one tough lily" said Fonzu, on his way out to the gate.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." replied Yoshio, still feeling humiliated after losing that "wrestling match" he had with Yumi at lunchbreak.

"You sure got my advice back there all wrong. Life fast, die young, you'll make a great lookin' corpse!" joked Fonzu.

"Thanks a lot man!" said Yoshio flatly. "Oh so you goin' out with us today?"

"Um, excuse me, um, Fonzu-kun?" they were approached by a girl with short blue hair.

"Yes?" said Fonzu.

"Um, I'm Saki Nijino manager of the baseball club. I heard you're into baseball. I was thinking maybe you could join us?" said Saki.

"Hmm, well I don't know yet. Let me think it over. I like baseball, but I'm more into basketball actually." said Fonzu.

"Oh, I see" said Saki with a bit of disappointment.

"Well, if you have a tryout or allow guest players maybe I'll swing by sometime. What do you say? Hmm?" asked Fonzu with a smile.

"Oh!" Saki gasped "He's so handsome!" she thought dreamily. "Okay!" replied Saki happily. "I'll see you then!" Then she left quickly, trying to hide the blush in her face.

"Woa Fonzu-san just how do you do that?" asked Yoshio.

"Beats me!" said Fonzu with a grin. "When you're this cool THEY'RE OUT TO EAT YA!" he said while holding his hands out like claws.

"Yeah right." said Yoshio, sweatdropping. "So you going with us?"

"Um, maybe another time. I still got things to do for today."

"Alright. But you gotta come okay?"

"Yeah sure! Well, my ride's here" said Fonzu, noticing the Harley motorcycle.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

The Harley-Davidson bike sped down the road carrying its two riders. Upon reaching a kid's park, the passenger spoke up.

"Hey Shinobu-neesan! Let's stop here for a minute." said Fonzu.

"Alright", replied the driver, pulling over at the park's entrance and shutting the engine. Fonzu got off first, took off his helmet setting it on its holster on the bike. Then the driver took off her helmet, revealing a raven haired woman with dark brown eyes who had some resemblance to Fonzu (perhaps one would mistake her for his sister, she's actually his older cousin). After she set her helmet on the bike, both of them walked into the park. Fonzu led the pair to a tree at one end. The tree had a pair of notches carved on the trunk.

"Man was it that long ago." he said, has he ran his finger among those notches.

"Sure must have been, Fonzu-kun" replied Shinobu.

"Twelve years" commented Fonzu. Afterwards they walked towards one of the benches and sat down. Fonzu took out his wallet, then pulled a picture out, looking at it thoughtfully (if this was an anime/manga, the contents of the picture remained hidden from the viewers).

"I hope she remembers me soon" he said to himself.

"You really got it bad for her huh?" asked Shinobu thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

Unknown to them, Shiori was at the park's entrance spying on the pair, though she couldn't hear what they were saying. She left the school ahead of Fonzu and company and was on her way home when she spotted Fonzu and his companion on the motorbike when they passed her then suddenly pulled over at the park just a few yards ahead of her.

"It's strange, like I remember something happening here. But what?" she thought, then left before she could be seen and went home.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Well what do you think?

Caught the Happy Days jokes and puns yet? First there's the "Live fast, love hard, and don't let anybody use your _kanzashi_!" line. This came from "Live fast, love hard, and don't let anybody use your comb!" line which I believe was the result of Fonz losing his comb in one episode and his suspect is a girl named Leather. I replaced comb with _kanzashi_ since that's the first Japanese hair accessory I could find. Next is what Fonzu said when Yuko and Yumi begged him to go to the arcades with them. It's a parody of the line "Since it is the Fonz's task to bring joy and laughter into everybodies hearts, especially the female gender, I am going to make Leather and the Suedes very, very happy", replacing Leather with Yuko and "the Suedes" (an all-girls rock band that Joanie tried to join) with "Ichigo-chan" (the nickname Fonzu's going to use on Yumi from this point on :D), and like Richie, Yoshio takes exception to Fonzu getting really "friendly" with his sister (just like he does in the game). Last is a blatant rip "Live fast, die young, you'll make a great lookin' corpse!" I can't seem to write a good parody so I left it as is. Also, I decided to make the arcade center (which is one of the game's dating spots) the "Toki Days Gang's" afterschool hangout named Aoi's Drive-In, the equivalent of Arnold's Drive-In in Happy Days (but Fonzu won't have his "office", as opposed to in Happy Days where Fonzie had a place he used as a kind of meeting room - it was actually the Men's Restroom at the diner). I modified it to include a snack bar (I don't think the original arcade center had any restaurant or other dining facility), so now it's kinda like the Crown Game Center in Sailor Moon :), though it's not really a Drive-In restaurant, "Drive-In" is just added for flair like the way many Japanese buildings and products use English words for the same purpose even if the end result, particularly to an English speaker, is absurd. Of course I named the manager of the place Aoi Takamuchi, with "Aoi" the closest Japanese name I could think of to "Al" (think of him as a combination of the newer diner manager Alfred "Al" Delvecchio, and Arnold, the original owner of Arnold's Drive in whose real name in the series was Matsuo Takahashi and was played by Pat Moria aka "Miyagi" from The Karate Kid).

Shinobu is an OC who'll only make appearances when giving Fonzu a ride on the Harley (for now he lives some considerable distance from KHS so he needs the ride, until I move him to Yoshio's place, just like Fonz lived above the Cunninghams' garage; no I won't make him Shiori's neighbor like the player was in the game). No major role in the fanfic (nope she is not based on the Happy Days character Leather).

Notice I made changes to Shiori as well. First, since it's possible to set Shiori's birthday in the game, and making her birthday the same as the player can result in a special event in some versions of the game, I set both Fonzu's and Shiori's birthdays to February 14 (hehehe, actually, that's what I did playing the SNES version, in which the game ends in March 1 1999, and Feb 14 was a Sunday, so when I was going after Shiori, I took her on our last date in the game on that day before eventually winning her for the first time, and in the process, celebrated our birthdays on our final date, as well as Valentine's Day). Next, in this particular fiction, Shiori doesn't remember her childhood (and the fact that she had a childhood friend in the form of a boy who shared the same birthday as her), but Fonzu does remember his. I added this to create some drama. Don't worry she'll eventually remember, but not before a number of other events happen, eg between Fonzu and the other Tokimemo girls - he's already met Mio, Yumi, Yuko, and Saki. Prepare for sparks to fly when Mira, Yukari, Yuina, Ayako, Nozomi, and Megumi are introduced to him, and there's also the matter of our favorite mysterious Koala-haired girl as well who'll very certainly pursue him :). And of course, given Rei's secret (which nobody knows yet), something just might happen between "him" and Fonzu.


	3. Intimate Encounter: Flashbacks

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Morning, Sunday, April 6, 1997, near the Kid's Park)

Fonzu is jogging on a beautiful Sunday morning. He's always stayed fit throughout his teenage years. Incidentally he passed by the kids' park when someone called to him.

"Um, excuse me!" called a girl's voice.

Fonzu looked around, and at the park's entrance he noticed a girl with short green hair in gym clothing. Looking around some more, there was no one else in the area.

"Yes you, Fonzu-kun!" said the girl, perhaps in response to his action.

"Oh, good morning! You must also be in Kirameki High I assume?" asked Fonzu.

"Yes! I'm Nozomi Kiyokawa." said the girl.

"Nice to meet you Kiyokawa-sa-"

"Um, just call me Nozomi!"

"Okay, Nozomi-san"

"You sure are working out early."

"Oh, just staying fit like I always have."

"Wow!"

"You're pretty early yourself."

"Uh, yeah. I'm always training."

"Really?"

"Yes! I'm in the Swimming team so I gotta keep in shape! I do so by running 50 kilometers every morning."

"Woah! That far eh? Good for you. Well I gotta move! I have to get going with my routine now."

"Okay. Maybe we can see each other at school?"

"Sure!"

"_Ja_!"

"_Ja_!" said Fonzu, continuing with his morning jog.

"Waaa! He's just as cool as everybody says!" thought Nozomi as she gazed on Fonzu's retreating form.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you_

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii)_

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 3: Intimate Encounter; Flashbacks

(Later that morning, Aoi's Drive-In)

"You met Nozomi Kiyokawa this morning!?" said Yoshio in surprise.

"Yeah! Just a chance meeting. I mean I was working out as usual taking my morning jog." replied Fonzu. They were at their hangout, Aoi's Drive-In, with Yuko, Yumi, Potsu, and Shiori having an after-breakfast snack to start the day. "Anyway what's the big deal about her?"

"Boy you haven't been up to speed with who's who around at Kirameki High." commented Yuko. "She's the best female swimmer of the school!"

"Really?" asked Fonzu.

"Yep. In fact she's so good she actually competes in the men's events!" said Yumi.

"Woa! She must swim like a torpedo!" remarked Fonzu.

"You could say that." said Potsu.

"Say Fonzu-kun?" said Shiori.

"Yes Shiori-san?"

"Aren't you joining any clubs yet?"

"I'm still thinking about it. Back in junior high I didn't join any clubs either."

"Huh?" everyone gasped.

"Well, I just didn't want to be tied down. Actually I practiced with the clubs' activities on a volunteer basis, like a guest member. I'm kinda used to that."

"I see." replied Shiori.

"Well I have to take off soon." said Yoshi.

"Oh? Where are you going Saotome-san?" asked Fonzu.

"Remember Kisaragi-san? After I returned her handkerchief, she asked me to go with her to the library today!"

"No! Really?" asked Potsu.

"Yep! So I gotta go otherwise I'll be late!"

"Okay! Take care!" said Yuko.

"Better not be a jerk _onii-chan_!" piped Yumi.

"Hey!" barked Yoshio.

"Enjoy yourself!" said Shiori.

"Sure! Bye!" said Yoshio as he left.

"I think he and Mio are gonna have a good time." said Fonzu.

"You think so?" asked Yuko.

"I know so."

"He sure got lucky, but then again you had some hand in it to Fonzu-sempai." said Yumi.

"Heyyy! I was only helpin' him out when he was in trouble. Kisaragi-san just happened to be there and much of the luck, and work, was on Saotome-san." said Fonzu.

"So what shall we do today?" asked Potsu, as they finished their refreshments.

"I have to admit I haven't seen Japan much since I arrived here. What's a good place to go to for someone who hasn't been here before?" asked Fonzu.

"How about the amuzement park?" suggested Potsu.

"Hey! He's familiar with that. It has to be something unique to Japan!" said Yuko.

"How about Kirameki Central Park?" suggested Shiori.

"Hmm, yeah, that's not a bad idea." said Yumi.

"What would I see there?" asked Fonzu out of curiosity.

"It's beautiful there," said Shiori wistfully. "The Cherry Blossom Trees, the harbor, the grass..."

"Well, sounds good to me. Why not?" said Fonzu.

"Well then let's go!" said Yuko.

(Later morning, Kirameki Central Park)

"Haaaahhhh! It's beautiful here as always!" said Shiori, twirling around and enjoying the atmosphere.

"Yeah it sure is!" said Fonzu, looking around the place, but not without occasionally glancing at Shiori, without her noticing.

"What shall we do here?" asked Potsu.

"I wanna ride a boat!" said Yumi.

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea." said Yuko.

"Fonzu-san, Shiori-chan, you guys coming?" asked Potsu.

"Hmm, I think I'd rather stay here and enjoy the breeze." said Shiori.

"You don't mind being by yourself?" asked Yuko.

"I think I'll keep her company" said Fonzu.

"Huh?" gulped Shiori, taken aback.

"Ohhh you want to spend some time alone together eh?" teased Potsu.

"Heyyy! I'm just being polite here. It's not right for a lady to be all alone and unguarded now!" said Fonzu as Shiori began to blush.

"Well, have fun you two!" said Yuko.

"Yeah! Enjoy yourselves." said Yumi, as she, Yuko, and Potsu left for the harbor leaving Fonzu alone with Shiori.

"This place must be really special to you isn't it, Shiori-san?" Fonzu asked Shiori.

"Um, yeah. I have lots of memories about this place." answered Shiori almost bashfully. She took a few steps onto the grass and then sat down, while Fonzu followed and sat in front of her facing her. "I used to come by here with my parents every spring just to have fun together."

"You must be really close to them."

"Yeah, but my father passed away when I was 9."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

"That's okay. It was a long time ago, but I do miss him."

"But you still come here even with that painful memory?"

"Yes. It's quite relaxing here, so I don't mind coming here alone. Although-" Shiori paused.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Fonzu curiously.

"Ahahaha. I-it's nothing!" Shiori answered.

"Um, okay. You know? I bet your father would have been proud of you given how well you're doing in school."

"I guess. My mother had me pushing hard ever since he passed away, since she wants me to have a good future."

"I'm sure she wants what's best for you."

"Yeah." said Shiori, who's face turned a bit neutral.

"Um, I hope you don't mind my asking, is something bothering you?" asked Fonzu with concern.

"Huh?" said Shiori looking surprised.

"You looked kinda out of it."

"Oh, it's nothing. Really."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Um, actually, well-" Shiori began.

"It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it I understand."

"It's just that, I just felt something was missing in my life. I just don't know what."

"I see. I kinda feel the same. You know searching for something important but you have no idea what you're looking for?"

"Yeah." Shiori answered, now looking intently at Fonzu. "What's happening to me? Why am I drawn towards him? It's not like he's special to me..." thought Shiori. Then something appeared in her mind, like a person's shadow who's hand was reaching out to her. "Uh!" she gasped.

"Woa! You okay there?" asked Fonzu, now looking worried.

"Um! Yeah I'm okay." said Shiori, facing down a little and feeling embarrassed.

"You need anything? A drink or something?"

"No no! I'm okay! Really!" replied Shiori waving her hands in front of her.

"Well if say so." said Fonzu. "I wonder if she's starting to remember..." he thought.

"Hey guys!" called out Potsu.

"Oh! You guys back already?" asked Fonzu, turning around to see Potsu, Yumi, and Yuko walking towards them.

"Yeah! The boat was fun! You should have joined us!" said Yumi.

"Maybe next time Ichigo-chan!" said Fonzu.

"Ig! Why are you calling me that?" asked Yumi feeling irritated?

"Well, I just feel it suits you well, considering what's on your shirt." said Fonzu, indicating the stawberry on Yumi's shirt. "Besides I think you're pretty sweet." he said, flashing his trademark smile.

"Uh, well, okay." said Yumi, surprised at how flattered she feels about his comment that would normally make her pissed.

"Woa! Are we seeing a new Yumi-chan here?" teased Potsu. "Maybe she doesn't mind being cute from now on?"

"_Mou_! Shut up Potsu-sempai!" shouted Yumi, tackling him to the ground. "Only Fonzu-sempai can do that from now on!"

"Okay! Okay! Okay! Lemme go!!!" squeaked Potsu.

"(Sigh) She still has her quirks." commented Yuko.

"It's like she doesn't want to grow up." said Shiori.

"Nah, I think she's fine the way she is. Quite fun to watch to actually" joked Fonzu, as Potsu struggled to get out of Yumi's submission hold.

"Alright break it up you two!" said Shiori.

"(Whew!) Remind me to bring an oxygen tank." wheezed Potsu.

"Hmph!" grunted Yumi.

"I think we've had enough excitement for today. How about grabbing some lunch?" asked Fonzu.

"Good idea!" said Potsu.

"Yeah come to think of it I'm starved." said Yuko.

"Yeah me too!" said Yumi.

"Um, I'll pass. I need to go home." said Shiori.

"Huh? I thought you were free for today!" said Yuko.

"Actually I just remembered something."

"Guess it must be important. How about I walk you home?" asked Fonzu.

"Oh! Uh, that's okay! I can manage on my own!" said Shiori suddenly.

"If you say so then." said Yuko.

"Sorry guys! I'll see you all at school!" said Shiori.

"Okay, see ya!" said Yuko.

"Take care!" said Potsu.

"Bye!" said Yumi.

"See you around, Shiori-san" said Fonzu.

"You too. Bye!" said Shiori, then headed towards the park's exit.

"So, what happened between you two?" asked Yuko.

"Nothing much, we just talked" said Fonzu.

"About what? Hmm?" asked Potsu.

"Oh, she had a lot of memories about this place alright. I feel sorry for her though, since she lost her father." said Fonzu.

"Oh. Yeah." said Yumi. "Poor thing."

"She seemed to take it well though" said Fonzu.

"Well shall we have some lunch?" said Potsu.

"Yeah! Let's chow!" said Yuko.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

Shiori walked home in deep thought.

"What was happening back there? There's something strange, almost, familiar about him. But I've only met him a week ago. Yet still..." she stopped, staring blankly ahead of her, not even noticing the breeze blowing around her.

"What is this?" she thought to herself, as that image of a person's shadow appeared in her mind again. Only this time, it called to her.

"Shiori-chan..."

"_Nani_!?" she gasped, wide eyed.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Notice anything? Fonzu and Shiori's moment alone together is inspired by Shiori's Spring Event in the game (i.e. when you take her on a date to Kirameki Park in the Spring). I will put more events based on those Special Events with the Tokimemo girls in future chapters (and not necessarily with Fonzu). And Shiori is starting to have a few of those visions that will trouble her. Stay tuned! 


	4. Beauty and the Greasehaired

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Lunchbreak, Wednesday, April 9, 1997, School Building Corridors)

"I tell ya that Kisaragi-san is rather bookwormish. Just today I had to help her lug a 5-foot high pile of textbooks to the faculty room, and considering she's anemic," ranted Yoshio, walking along the corridors with Fonzu. "I did most of the work."

"Well, that's part of being a gentleman. Always help the ladies." remarked Fonzu.

"If this keeps up I'm gonna - " Yoshio turns a corner, and bumps into someone with a loud thud. "OOOOFFF!!" grunts Yoshio as he falls on his back.

"KYAAAAAA!!!" a girl's voice is heard yelping.

"Woa! Saotome-san! You alright bro?" asked a concerned Fonzu bent over checking out the fallen Yoshio.

"Yeah! I'm fine" gasped Yoshio, sitting up holding his forehead.

"Owwww..." a moan was heard; it was the same girl's voice. Fonzu looked around and saw a purple-haired and very beautiful girl lying prone on her back.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 4: Beauty and the Greasehaired

"Um, are you alright miss?" asked Fonzu.

"Ugh! What trash did I just run into?" grumbled the girl, whose eyes were still closed as she winced in pain.

"Would you like a hand getting up, my lady?" Fonzu offered his hand.

The girl opened her eyes and took a good look. She was stunned to see the most handsome guy since Rei Ijuuin, offering his hand.

"Um, yeah." she said weakly, taking hold of the offered hand and getting up. "You don't happen to be the one I bumped into, huh handsome?" she said almost seductively.

"Oh no. You knocked my buddy here flat." said Fonzu, pointing out Yoshio.

"Ewww! I knew it was some trash." remarked the girl.

"Woa! Lady! That's rather mean. Even if my buddy doesn't look like much he's still my good friend."

"Who cares?" remarked the girl, turning up her nose.

"My! Are we haughty today." said Fonzu.

"Huh! Mira Kagami-san!" gasped Yoshio.

"And what gives you the right to address me by name?" asked Mira in disgust.

"Heyyyy! What's the matter lady? You didn't get off on the wrong side of the bed this morning did ya?" asked Fonzu.

"(Sigh!) I'm just not inclined to talk to such lowlifes like him." said Mira flatly. She then turned to Fonzu and looked at him with curiosity. "You on the other hand, may talk with me anytime." she said, narrowing her eyes while flashing a cute smile.

"Well, talking is just one of the things I do." said Fonzu.

"Oh really?" asked Mira.

"Yeah, I do lot of things, like having lunch." joked Fonzu.

"Hmm, I'd join you, but I have a previous engagement. Maybe next time?" said Mira.

"Perhaps" answered Fonzu.

"Well, then, I'll be seeing you. Fonzu-kun!" said Mira with a crafty looking smile, before walking away. "_Ja_!" she said, waving.

"Whewwwwwwww!" whistled Fonzu. "That's one hot dame that Kagami-san."

"Hey Fonzu-san! Better watch it when you're dealing with Mira Kagami-san. She's the top beauty queen of Kirameki Highschool, and even has her own fanclub of boys who do her every bidding." said Yoshio.

"Woa! Kinky!" said Fonzu.

"You know, I'm surprised no girls have formed a fanclub of their own for you." said Yoshio.

"Bah! Who needs a fanclub?" said Fonzu. "A bunch of screaming fangirls may be entertaining, but I don't dig them for too long. I'm content having good friends like you, Potsu, Yuko, Yumi, and Shiori. Besides, didn't I already mention I already have a special someone in mind?"

"Hmm, yeah I remember. Can't say the same for Kagami-san though." said Yoshio.

"Really?"

"She's infamous for taking a guy, leading him on, then tossing him off after a few days. She never actually goes steady."

"Hmm, some demanding woman she must be."

"Yeah. Every handsome guy in school is pining to be the next victim, so they join her fanclub."

"Hmph! Not my style. I look for commitment. That's the difference between her fanboys and me."

"But she sure seemed rather friendly to you. She talks trash to almost everyone else. Even to Rei Ijuuin-san."

"Oh? That kind of girl? I wonder her problem is."

"Beats me. She came to Kirameki Highschool last year like out of nowhere, and she's been acting that way ever since."

"That so? She's quite a mystery then."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, let's go get our lunch. I think we've wasted enough time."

"Oh yeah! Right!" said Yosho, just before the both of them made a mad dash to the already crowded canteen.

(After School, near the gates)

"Well I guess this where we split." said Yoshio.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow." said Fonzu.

"See ya!" said Yumi, before dragging her brother away.

"Ouch! Watch it ya little runt!" whined Yoshio.

"Sit on it, _onii-chan_!"

Fonzu chuckled. "Those two"

"Oh! Fonzu-kun." a girl's voice gasped behind Fonzu.

"Huh? Oh Shiori-san!" said Fonzu as he turned around and saw the redhead.

"Um..." Shiori paused.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" asked Fonzu.

"Well, I... never mind! See you!" Shiori blurted, then ran out the school gate.

"Wait! Shiori-san!" called Fonzu, but she was long gone. "What's with her?" Fonzu said to himself.

"She doesn't let herself get too invovled with boys, Fonzu-kun" said a seductive female voice behind Fonzu. "Especially handsome ones."

"Is that so, Kagami-sama?"

"Please, Mira is fine"

"As you wish, Mira-sama"

"Fufufufu!" Mira giggled. "Aren't you being too sophisticated? That's probably why Fujisaki-san ran off."

"Hmm, somehow I don't peg her to be the shy type."

"She's turned down numerous may offers from boys to go steady with her."

"Buying her time perhaps?"

"Whaterver for?"

"How would I know?"

"You sounded like you had a good idea."

"To a degree."

"Oh?"

"Well, at least I know when to save myself for the right person."

"Fufufufufu! A guy like you, who has girls trailing after him?"

"Am I?"

"Waaah! It's Fonzu-kun!" said a passing girl.

"Fonzu-kun! _Konnichiwa_!" called another.

"See?" teased Mira.

"Heyyy! Ladies! Take care on your way home!" said Fonzu to his so-called "fangirls" while waving at them.

"We will!" said the gaggle of girls passing by.

"It's one thing to flirt. Being friendly is another." said Fonzu seriously.

"What's the difference?" asked Mira.

Fonzu turned to Mira. "One leads to a heartache. The other makes people happy."

"Hmph! Are you implying that you never ever gone steady or even flirted with anyone?"

"Not a soul."

"Then why that image of yours? We have so much in common."

"It seem that way at first glance, Mira-san." said Fonzu, looking intently at Mira.

"Uh?" Mira gasped.

"Leading someone on and then abandoning them is one of the last things I'll ever do." said Fonzu.

"Hmmph! Like you would ever!" remarked Mira, who turned her face away with a smirk.

"Well, I don't know if you'll ever understand, but what the heck? What I think for myself is most important to me."

"Fine, have it your way." said Mira. "I guess I've wasted enough of my time with you." she said, taking a few steps to the gate, then glancing back. "For today" she finished with a smile.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Mira-sama." said Fonzu, smiling back.

Mira's expression faded a bit. "Hmph! You're hopeless." she remarked, then turned to the gate and left.

"My my. She's one fine lady. I think." remarked Fonzu, then walked to the gate and waited for his ride.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

Shiori took a break from her run home to catch her breath, and collect her thoughts.

"What was I doing? This is really strange. Just what is it about Fonzu-kun that's so special? I..." she stopped, as images invaded her mind yet again.

"What?" she gasped, seeing the same shadow, this time running, away from her.

"_Matte_!" she called, but then her vision faded, and she saw no one around.

"I... what's... wrong... with... me..."

-TBC

* * *

A/N: So, Fonzu meets Kirameki's beauty queen. But of course, he handles her well. Will she charm him to her own ends? Stay tuned! 


	5. Stalker: Cat and Mouse Game

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Morning, Thursday, April 10, 1997, School Gates)

Fonzu got off his ride that Thursday morning and walked into the campus. He was in deep thought, wondering about Shiori's behavour the previous day. "Guess I went a bit strong on her" he thought, almost ignoring the greetings and screams of the girls around him trying to get his attention. He snapped out of his reverie for a moment and greeted them back.

"Good morning ladies!" he said, to the girls' delight, flashing his trademark smile and thumbs up gesture. After most of them had gone, he went back to thinking, when felt a start.

"Huh? What that?" he said to himself, looking around. "I could have sworn someone was watching me." he thought. "Nahh." he shrugged, and continued on his way to the campus.

Behind a corner, a girl with green hair worn in a pair of loops like a Koala's ears peeked around from her hiding place, her eyes following the unsuspecting greasehaired student.

"He's so cool!" she thought to herself, smiling. "I have know more about him!"

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 5: Stalker: Cat and Mouse Game

(Lunchbreak, canteen)

"She did what?" asked Yoshio.

"She looked like she wanted something, but when I asked her she denied anything and just took off." said Fonzu with a shrug.

"Hmm, Shiori-chan's really acting weird. Come to think of it, she was very quiet all day." said Potsu.

"Yeah. Say, did something happen between you two?" asked Yoshio curiously.

"No way! Nothing out of the ordinary." said Fonzu.

"And just what do you mean by ordinary?" pressed Yoshio.

"Nothing more than just being friends." answered Fonzu.

"Sure. Right." said Potsu.

"Hey I'm serious here." said Fonzu. "Hmm?"

"Eh? What is it?" asked Yoshio, puzzled about Fonzu's sudden change in mood.

"Hang on a minute." said Fonzu, looking behind his back and scanning the canteen area. After a few seconds, he faced his friends again.

"Fonzu-san what's going on?" asked Yoshio.

"I have no idea, I can't put my finger on it." said Fonzu. "Just a feeling like I'm being watched."

"Well, lots of girls are sure watching you." said Potsu.

"No not like that. I mean, very secretively. You know, hiding somewhere not wanting to be seen?" said Fonzu.

"Geez, you're overreacting." said Yoshio.

"Hey! It happened before." said Fonzu. "Back in Milwaukee this girl stalked me."

"Stalked you?" asked Potsu.

"Yeah. As in, she kept hiding behind corners, walls, alleys, but keeping me within sight wherever I went." said Fonzu.

"I find that hard to believe." said Yoshio.

"Believe it buddy. I found out later on she was a member of a gang." said Fonzu.

"HUH?" gapsed Yosho and Potsu in unison.

"Yeah. By the time I realized what was going on, she and her friends, her gang that is, which was a mixed bunch with guys and girls, pounced on me." said Fonzu.

"Woa!" said Potsu.

"Luckily I had some martial arts training in my earlier years, and they weren't too much trouble." said Fonzu.

"Why would they attack you?" asked Yoshio.

"The girl somehow wanted me really bad. As in to be her, sweetheart. Just like that." answered Fonzu. "Even if it was just a piece of my hair." Yoshio and Potsu fell backwards from that statement.

"Well, why didn't you give in?" asked Potsu after getting back to his seat along with Yoshio.

"She wasn't my type to begin with. And should I remind you of the one I already have in mind?" said Fonzu.

"Oh, yeah. That again." said Yoshio.

"You sure amaze me Fonzu-san." said Potsu.

"Anyway since that incident I've had an instinct for trouble. That's why get these feelings of being watched that are quite different from being, um, adored." said Fonzu.

"Well if you say so." said Yosho. "But who in Kirameki would want to stalk you?"

"Beats me." said Fonzu. "Unless there's someone around here who's, uh, possessive or something?"

"Can't say I know any girl like that." said Potsu.

"Well let's get back to class shall we?" said Fonzu.

"Yeah sure." said Yosho.

The three of them headed back to class. Before Fonzu left through the cafeteria's doors, he took one more glance at the area.

"Hmm," he breathed, then exited.

"Did he see me?" thought the koala-haired girl hiding behind a column.

(After the 1st afternoon period, along the corridors)

"Man that was boring!" groaned Yoshio as he and Fonzu headed for the men's room.

"Lighten up buddy" said Fonzu. "Eh?" Suddenly he felt another start, and grabbed Yoshio shoving him and himself through an open classroom door before quickly shutting it.

"Hey what the-" yelped Yosho.

"Waaaa!" cheered the girls in the class upon sight of Fonzu in their classroom, where Yuko happened to be in as well.

"Fonzu-kun?" Yuko said in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah! What's the big idea?" grumbled Yoshio.

"Hang on for a minute" said Fonzu, waiting for a minute as he heard what sounded like someone running, fading to silence, then he opened the door a crack and looked out. "Looks like the coast is clear."

"(Sigh!) Aren't you taking this stalking thing a little too far?" said Yoshio.

"Fonzu-kun, is something wrong?" asked Yuko.

"Nothing I can't handle." said Fonzu. "See ya all later girls!" he greeted the class, earning more cheers from them before he left the classroom taking Yoshio with him.

"Let's just get to the men's room and get this over with!" moaned Yoshio.

"Hey, really sorry about that buddy," said Fonzu.

"Whatever!"

(After 2nd afternoon period, along the corridors)

"Man that was a real mess there we had back there" said Potsu, accompanying Fonzu as both were carrying a few trash bags with them.

"Oh well, even our own class can get rowdy at times" replied Fonzu. He then had yet another start, and shoved Potsu and himself into a broom closet around a corner that happened to be left open.

"Hey what in the - MMMF! MMMF!" yelped Potsu, whose cries somehow got muffled.

"Hey! Put a sock in it!" hissed Fonzu.

Just then the familiar sound of running footsteps began to make its presence and got louder, then passed by, missing the opened broom closet door, which partly concealed from the corridor a janitor (which was unusual since highschools don't need janitors for cleaning the student facilities since the students do it themselves) wearing a scarf on his head and scrubbing the floor with a mop while standing next to a whimpering trashcan (if there was such a thing), and a few trashbags.

When the sound of running footsteps subsided, the janitor looked around, then took off his scarf, revealing the janitor to actually be Fonzu. "Okay the coast is clear." he said to the trashcan, whose lid promptly popped open.

"Fweeehhh!" gasped Potsu has his head popped out of the trashcan. "Man that's disgusting!"

"Sorry about that." replied Fotsu. "Anyway that trashcan isn't used yet so it's still clean."

"Ugh. Still..."

"Anyway let's bring these trashbags to the incinerator."

"Um, can you get me out of this trashcan first? I think I'm stuck!"

"Eh?" Fonzu sweatdropped.

(After 3rd afternoon period, along the corridors)

"I don't see why I have to go with the likes of you." said Rei Ijuuin flatly accompanying Fonzu to the student body office to submit a report. "Or are you losing your touch with the ladies?"

"What touch? Besides, this report needs your approval if I'm not mistaken. And the vice president did mention they want the approval process done in their presence." replied Fonzu.

"Whatever!"

"Can't be helped. Wait a minute!" said Fonzu, feeling yet another start.

"Now what - ulp!" Rei started, but froze when Fonzu shoved him into a storage room, pushing him by the chest, before following inside. "KYAAAAAAA!" yelped Rei, in a strangely high pitched girlish manner.

"Shhh!" went Fonzu, closing the door. "Hang on for a minute..." Fonzu paused, listening at the door for the distinctive running sound, which passed. After a few moments, Fonzu moved off the door. "Okay the coast is clear."

"Uhhh... _ano_..." gasped Rei, still with the strangely girlish voice.

"Eh? Ijuuin-san? What's wrong?" asked a concerned Fonzu, looking peculiarly at Rei who was quite stunned with his hands on his cheeks, looking rather, feminine?

"Um, Ijuuin-san..."

"Fonzu-kun," Rei began, now with a serious look.

"Yes?"

"None of what I'm going to say must leave this room!" said Rei.

(A few minutes later, just outside the Classroom of 2-A)

"So you understand magnitude of this?" said Rei.

"Understood well. Besides, I gave you my most sensitive secret in return." said Fonzu.

"Then we're even?" said Rei.

"Of course." said Fonzu. "Friends?" extending his hand.

"Friends." replied Rei, taking Fonzu's hand in a firm handshake.

(After the last period, along the corridors)

"Um, what happened between you and Ijuuin-san?" asked Shiori, accompanying Fonzu to the teacher's office to deliver the class diary.

"Nothing much, just a little talk to clear up a few things." said Fonzu.

"I see." said Shiori. "Well, I've never seen him so friendly with anyone before."

"I have my way with people. Wait a minute." said Fonzu, who once again felt a start.

"Huh? _Nani_?" asked Shiori, before she too got shoved behind a corner before Fonzu followed. "KYAAAAAA!" she yelped.

"Shhh!" went Fonzu, ducking as tightly as he can at the corner, inadvertedly bringing himself up close to Shiori.

"Uh, Fonzu-kun..." she whispered nervously.

"Just a few moments..." Fonzu whispered back, hearing the same sound of running footsteps pass by.

"_Ano_..." Shiori gulped, as Fonzu's face was really up close to hers, making her blush.

"Let's see" said Fonzu, turning his head to face the corridor. "Looks like we're safe now."

"Er, Fonzu-kun," whimpered Shiori.

"Oh, um yes Shiori-san?" said Fonzu, facing Shiori again, this time looking her in the eye. Given how close they were, Shiori blushed profusely.

"_Atashi_... _atashi_..." Shiori gasped, unable to stop shaking. Her mind clouded again, and she saw that shadow once more, this time much closer to her like she could almost discern its features, and seemingly calling to her "Shiori-chan! Shiori-chan!" Then her eyes widened. "Uh!" she piped.

"Um! _Gomen_!" blurted Fonzu, pulling back.

"Eh?" Shiori exhaled, being snapped out of her reverie. "It's okay." replied Shiori quickly, then taking deep breaths.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean..." said Fonzu.

"No, it's nothing." said Shiori weakly, looking embarrassed.

"Come'on let's just submit that diary okay?" said Fonzu with a pang of regret.

"Um, okay." said Shiori, unable to look Fonzu in the eye.

"Man I think I did it this time" thought Fonzu, as they walked in silence to the teacher's office.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

(Outside the school building)

"Geez what the hell was all that about?" asked an exasperated Yoshio.

"I still feel icky being in that trashcan." grumbled Potsu. "And what's with Shiori-chan? She was awfully quiet when you guys got back and she decided to stay behind when we were all leaving. Don't tell me you did another stunt with her! And don't tell me something similar went on with Ijuuin-san! You could get in hot water for, like, laying a hand on him!"

"Look I'm sorry about the mess, it's just that I believe I've identified my stalker." said Fonzu.

"Yeah right." replied Yoshio flatly. "You could just ask Ijuuin-san to call his private army for help."

"Nahh, I don't think I need to go that far. Anyway see you guys tomorrow!" said Fonzu to Yoshio and Potsu.

"Bye!" said Yoshio.

"See ya!" said Potsu.

After Fonzu saw his friends off, he stayed behind the gates waiting for his ride. Then he had a start, and glanced behind him. He then walked toward a particular post.

"Alright whoever you are. Come out with your hands up!" he said mockingly. There was no response. "Playing hard to get aren't ya?" he taunted, then looked behind the post, but found no one. "Hmm, you're fast, whoever you are." He looked around some more, then left to catch his ride.

Behind the building, the same koala-haired girl was panting. "Is he on to me?" she shuddered. "It's like he knew I was there. Please, don't think of me as your enemy Fonzu-kun. I just want to get to know you, but I'm too shy." she whimpered.

Meanwhile, Shiori was still at their classroom, feeling confused.

"What's happening to me? What did I see back there?" she asked herself mentally. "Why does that vision appear when I see Fonzu-kun that way?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, it looks like Shiori is starting to have more of these strange feelings when she's with Fonzu. Prepare for a really heart rending scene in the next chapter.

Also, Miharu finally makes her move this time. But notice how Fonzu could sense her presence? Think of it as his being able to sense someone else's ki, like a very adept martial artist can. It's explained in this chapter how he developed such an intuition, and in this case, it can also lead to some hilarious results (poor Potsu!). Expect more of these "incidents" later on.

And yep, Fonzu learned Rei's secret (whatever it is :D), but unlike with Yoshio's case, Rei decided to let Fonzu off the hook under an oath of secrecy. And Rei knows Fonzu's secret as well, and will actually be lending Fonzu a hand in the future.


	6. A Good Friend

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Evening, Thursday, April 10, 1997, Fujisaki Residence)

Shiori was in the kitchen having a cup of tea. She couldn't sleep that night as she was still bothered by the incident with Fonzu earlier that day.

"Why? Why am I having these, feelings? Just what is Fonzu-kun to me..." she thought to herself, when her phone rang. She snapped out of her reverie but was almost too stunned to move, and almost spilled her cup. After a few rings, the answering machine took over.

"Hello, this is the Fujisaki residence. No one is available to take your call so please leave a message after the beep" said the recording, which was in Shiori's voice. After the prompting tone sounded, a male voice started talking.

"Hello? Shiori-san? It's me Fonzu. If you're there, I, uh, I just wanted to let you know that, I'm sorry, for, what happened today." said Fonzu through the line. When Shiori heard this, she rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello? Fonzu-kun?" she said.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 6: A Good Friend

"Shiori-san!" exclaimed Fonzu.

"Um, hi" replied Shiori meekly.

"Um, you okay there?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you..."

"No, it's alright. Actually, I, uh, well, I couldn't sleep."

"I see. I guess what happened today is really bothering you?"

"Well, not really, urm, maybe."

"Shiori-san, uh, I'm really sorry for, scaring you, or, whatever it is that happened."

"No, no. It's okay. It's just that, I've been thinking about something lately. But I'm not sure what it is. I mean... well..." Shiori paused.

"I- It's okay, if you don't feel like talking about it..."

"Oh, no," Shiori said quicky, cutting Fonzu off. "I, I mean, I just, want to get something out of my chest and, well, somehow you're the only one I could, talk to, about it. I'm not sure why though."

"Oh?"

"Well, actually, it's that feeling I said to you before about, um, something important, missing in my life. I'm not sure what it is. Well, I haven't really given it much thought, until, you came along."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Um, okay."

"Well, I don't know... you might find this a little crazy but, it's like... it's as if you're someone I've known for some time, like, you're an old friend or something. Or at least you remind me of someone like that," Shiori admitted.

"Is that so?" asked Fonzu, amuzed at this revelation. "Maybe she is starting to remember" he thought, hopefully.

"Ehehehe, I guess I'm being silly here."

"Um, I don't think so, somehow, it kinda makes sense to me."

"Eh?"

"I dunno. It just," Fonzu paused, thinking of a way through this. "It just seems right, or something."

"Is it?"

"Just a feeling."

"Yeah, maybe your right, um..."

"Shiori-san?"

"Oh, well, it's just, I've not been this open to a guy before. Somehow, you're the first guy I considered a, like, a really good friend, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Well, when I was growing up, I only was really close to girls, in fact my best friend is a girl. Not that I never talked to boys. I do, but, just as simple friends. Not like, with my best friend, where, I can share my secrets or feelings with, you know?"

"Yeah, I, I understand."

"And, well, you're the first guy I've talked to like this, you know?"

"I see."

"Yeah. Um," Shiori paused, then sniffed a bit. Her eyes felt warm, and when she touched her face, she realized she was crying. "Uh!" she gasped.

"Shiori-san, are you alright?" asked Fonzu worriedly.

"Y-Yeah (sniff) I-I'm, okay" she whimpered.

"Uh, are you crying?"

"Oh... uh... (sniff)" Shiori stuttered.

"I- I'm sorry"

"No, i.. i-it's not your fault (sniff)"

"I'll hang up if you want to be left alone"

"No (sniff), p-please stay..."

"Huh?"

"Please, stay. (sniff) I don't, want to be alone" Shiori pleaded.

"Uh, okay, okay. I'm right here."

Shiori took a deep breath, sniffled once more, then wiped her eyes. After a long pause, she spoke up again. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Um, getting all weepy and stuff."

"It's okay. You needed to get something out in the open right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Um, Fonzu-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for, um, talking with me. I, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, uh, sure, anytime."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think, I can consider you a really good friend, Fonzu-kun."

"Oh, uh sure."

"Is it okay, if I can talk to you once in a while, about things like this?"

"Yeah sure. Anytime you feel like it."

"_Arigato_."

"You're welcome"

"Fonzu-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Um, can I, see you this weekend?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean, just the two of us. I want to meet you somewhere and, just, talk"

"Oh, yeah sure."

"You know the kids' park near the school?"

"Yeah, I know that place."

"Don't forget, okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay. Well, I think, I can go to sleep now."

"Alright. Sleep well then."

"Sure. Thanks again, Fonzu-kun"

"Anytime, Shiori-san."

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Shiori heard a click, indicating that Fonzu hung up. She slowly put her phone down, tracing her finger on the handset. "Fonzu-kun..." she murmured. After staring at the phone for awhile, she walked slowly to her bedroom. She lay on her bed and drew her blanket up, the closed her eyes and murmured "_Arigato_" before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

(Morning, Friday, April 11, 1997, Kirameki HS grounds)

Fonzu got off his ride as usual and entered the school gates with his leather jacket slung behind his back, this time with a feeling of relief. While he was already accustomed to the cheerful greetings from the girls around him, he was in deep thought. Soon after the noisy fangirls passed, he was surprised when one girl's voice called to him from right behind.

"Fonzu-kun! _Ohayo_!"

Fonzu turned around and saw Shiori, looking rather cheerful, in contrast to last night.

"Good morning Shiori-san" he greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." Shiori replied. "Um, thanks again for the talk last night, Fonzu-kun."

"Oh, anytime, Shiori-san."

"Don't forget about Sunday" reminded Shiori.

"Oh sure. Sunday at the kids' park right?" acknowledged Fonzu.

"_Hai_!" Shiori smiled.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Touching wasn't it? Nope Shiori hasn't fallen for Fonzu, yet. As of now, they've become good friends (or perhaps to quote Miki Koishikawa of Marmalade Boy, Shiori regards Fonzu as her "best male friend").

A/R (Author's Rant): Because of a new "policy" in FFnet regarding intellectual properties, certain content was removed, though it's strange that fanfiction itself is riddled with such violations (eg names of characters). Anyway mirror copies of this fanfiction still have those content. See my main page to find them.


	7. Yumi's Worst Nightmare

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Morning, Friday, April 11, 1997, Classroom of 2-A)

"Woa! Good friends now eh?" said Yoshio.

"Yeah." replied Fonzu. Shiori giggled.

"Well that's great. You had us worried there Shiori-chan" said Yuko.

"Yeah!" Potsu agreed.

"Ah, yeah I guess so. Sorry to have worried you guys" said Shiori.

"Well then lets-" began Yoshio, but was cut off when Yumi stormed in.

"_Onii-chan_! Fonzu-sempai!" shouted Yumi, catching the attention of everyone who was still in the classroom.

"What is it now Yumi-chan?" asked an annoyed Yoshio.

"Hey there Ichigo-chan, what's the matter?" asked Fonzu.

"There's a guy chasing me!" said Yumi. Everyone was surprised by this revelation.

"What?" asked Yoshio, now feeling a bit angry, being protective of his little sister. "Who's the jerk?"

"Yumiko! There you are!" said a young male voice.

"HIM!" said Yumi disgustedly, pointing at a young male student who just entered the classroom.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Yoshio asked the newcomer menacingly.

"Oh oh! Please! I mean no harm! I just - " the young man paused. "Fonzu-niisan?" he said in surprise.

"Kaji-kun?" replied Fonzu in an almost equally surprised expression.

"_NIISAN_?" the rest of the gang said in surprise.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 7: Yumi's Worst Nightmare

"Hehehe! Long time no see Fonzu-niisan!" said the young man Fonzu addressed as Kaji.

"Hahaha! Kaji-kun! How ya doin?" said Fonzu, getting up and grabbing Kaji in a hug.

"You know each other?" asked Yumi.

"Everybody, this is my cousin, Kaoru Arima, but we call him Kaji." said Fonzu. &ldquoHis family visited mine one summer while I was in junior high. We've been keeping in touch by mail since he returned home."

"_Konnichiwa_, Kaji-kun!" said Shiori.

"Hello Kaji-kun!" said Yuko.

"Yo!" said Potsu.

"Kaji-kun, these are my friends, Shiori Fujisaki, Wataru Wakaba who we call Potsu, Yuko Asahina, Yoshio Saotome, and his little sister, Yumi."

"Pleased to meet you all!" said Kaji.

"Well I'm not pleased. Hmmph!" said Yumi. Yoshio eyed Kaji suspiciously.

"Woa! What's going on here? Care to fill me in?" asked Fonzu curiously.

"This jerk is in my class, and has been driving me up the wall for the past week!" said Yumi.

"Is that so?" said Yoshio in a low voice.

"Uh, actually, I just want to get to know her! That's it! Right Yumiko?" said Kaji.

"Just what's with that 'Yumiko' gag you keep calling me?" asked an irritated Yumi.

"Yumiko?" said Shiori curiously.

"Yumiko, eh?" said Yuko with a crafty look on her face.

"Yumiko? That's new" commented Potsu. Yoshio was getting tensed up.

"Um, Kaji-kun, can I have a word with you for a minute?" said Fonzu.

"Um yeah sure" replied Kaji.

"Excuse us!" said Fonzu to the gang, while he pulled Kaji to a corner of the classroom. "Just what is it with you?"

"Oh, well, when I first saw Yumiko-" Kaji began, but Fonzu cut him off.

"First of all buster, cut that 'Yumiko' crap out." said Fonzu. "It's obvious you're not that close friends with her, so address her properly, as Saotome-san."

"Well, it's just like how you called her Ichigo-chan or whatever..."

"That's because I got her permission. Did you?"

"Well, no-"

"There you go."

"Uh..."

"Have you forgotten everything I taught you in our letter exchange?"

"Well, I was trying everything you stated..."

"You, were too fast, and too forward, boy."

"Uh..."

"Now, you have to let up. Right now, Ichigo-chan, well, Saotome-san to you, is just your classmate. Nothing more."

"Uh, okay."

"Here's what I want you to do. I want you to march up to her, and apologize." Fonzu ordered.

"Um, should I?"

"Yes." said Fonzu firmly.

"_Hai_." said Kaji half-heartedly.

"And do it like you mean it. Now, go."

"Okay." said Kaji, before turning around to head back to the group, followed by Fonzu.

"Um, Y-, Saotome-san, _gomenasai_!" said Kaji uneasily with a slight bow.

"Hmm, okay, I forgive you," Yumi began, before her eyebrows furrowed. "For now." she sternly added.

"Same here. You just watch yourself boy!" said Yoshio. "Nobody messes with my _imoto-chan_ and gets away with it!"

"_Hai_!" said Kaji nervously.

"Hey, lighten up guys!" said Fonzu. "Really, Kaji's not a bad guy! He's just inexperienced at these things."

"You got that right Fonzu-sempai!" said Yumi.

"Kaji-kun, you have to be nice to Yumi-chan." admonished Shiori.

"That's right. It's no fun for her to be pestered around" said Yuko.

"Yeah! I mean, you haven't even reached first base yet!" said Potsu.

"POTSU!" yelled an exasperated Yoshio.

"Anyway I have to go." said Yumi.

"I'll walk you back to class-" began Kaji, but Fonzu grabbed his wrist and held it firmly.

"Hold it!" Fonzu said. "Just because you apologized and she accepted, doesn't mean you can get fresh with her already."

"_D-demo_..." Kaji started.

"No buts!" said Yoshio, before he turned to Yumi. "Go on now Yumi-chan. I'll make sure he doesn't bug you anymore if it's the last thing I do."

"_Arigato, onii-chan_!" smiled Yumi, a rare thing she does to her brother, before she skipped her way out of the classroom.

Kaji sighed. "Why are you all against me?"

"Because little Ichigo-chan doesn't like what you're doing to her" said Fonzu.

"That's right, Kaji-kun. Perhaps you might like her, but she won't like you if you keep making her mad," said Shiori.

"And you have to get past me first!" said Yoshio firmly. Potsu and Yuko nodded.

"Ugh. Whatever" sighed Kaji.

"Alright that's enough guys." said Fonzu. "We ought to be friendly here now."

"Yeah sure!" said Yoshio grudgingly.

"So, how you doing in school lately?" Fonzu asked Kaji.

"Oh not too bad if I say so myself" replied Kaji. "I've been having fun so far!"

"That's the spirit!" said Yuko. "You joined any clubs yet?"

"Not yet! But I'm thinking of either the baseball club, or any band club that plays rock music."

"Well, how about joining us?" asked Potsu.

"Hmm, if you need a drummer, yeah!" said Kaji.

"Oh? You play drums?" asked Yuko.

"Yeah he sure does" said Fonzu.

"Hmm, yeah we do need one. Right now it's just me on lead guitar and Potsu on bass" said Yoshio, whose curiosity piqued.

"Great! Count me in!" replied Kaji.

"Well, looks like your rock band's gonna shape up" said Fonzu.

"I guess you're right" said Yoshio. "Though we could use a lead vocal."

"Fonzu-niisan! Why don't you take that position? It'll be fun!" said Kaji.

"Well," Fonzu hesitated.

"I think it's great" said Shiori.

"Really?" asked Fonzu.

"_Hai_!" replied Shiori with a smile.

"In that case, sure!"

"Alright!" shouted Yoshio and Potsu.

"Hey," Fonzu whispered to Kaji. "Maybe this could be your ticket to going for Yumi. By being buddies with her brother"

"Hmm, yeah!" replied Kaji.

"Um, what are you guys whispering about?" asked Shiori.

"Oh nothing special. Just giving him some good advice." said Fonzu.

"Yeah that's right" added Kaji.

"Well, then, let's have a club meeting soon. How's this Sunday at Aoi's?" asked Yoshio.

"I'm in!" said Potsu.

"Me too!" said Kaji.

"Sorry, I gotta pass on this one. I'm busy that day" said Fonzu.

"Huh? Hey come on!" said Yoshio.

"Fonzu-kun's right," said Shiori, surprising everyone.

"Huh? How do you know?" asked Yuko.

"Um, I'm seeing him on Sunday." replied Shiori, almost shyly.

"Eh?" said Kaji "Fonzu-niisan you have a date with Fujisaki-sempai?"

"Not really. We're just gonna have a little talk and snack." said Fonzu.

"Yeah right" said Yoshio. "Shiori-chan has never gone on a date with a guy before, and BAM! you're going out with her? Something special must be going on between you two."

"_Mou_! Yoshio-kun!" retorted Shiori.

"Like I said, we're just good friends." clarified Fonzu.

"Oh well, guess it can't be helped" said Potsu, before leaning on Fonzu and whispering "Good luck with her!". Shiori heard it and blushed.

"What for?" responded Fonzu. Potsu simply grinned. Just before things got more embarrasing for Shiori, the bell rang, siginfying first period.

"We'll talk later, okay?" said Fonzu to Shiori.

"Uh, yeah." answered Shiori before she returned to her seat.

"Bye guys!" said Yuko before running off to her classroom.

"See ya all! Good to see you again Fonzu-niisan!" said Kaji as he ran off as well.

(Lunchbreak)

"Ah! I'm starved." said Potsu. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's move it quick!" said Yoshio.

"Yeah, before you-know-who gets here!" added Yuko.

"What's the rush?" asked Fonzu. "Wasn't the Canteen's crowding issue straightend out?"

"It's not that. Yumi-chan got praised yesterday for answering a complicated question in one of her classes, and she intends to celebrate" said Yoshio dryly.

"Oh? How?" asked Shiori.

"Remember what happened after Shiori-chan left ahead of us last Sunday when were in Kirameki Park?" said Potsu.

"Oh that one" said Fonzu, with a bit of dread.

"Eh? What happened?" asked Shiori.

"I was gonna mention it to you this morning but got sidetracked with everyone. You see..." Fonzu began.

(Flashback to Sunday, April 6, 1997, Kirameki Park)

"Well shall we have some lunch?" said Potsu.

"Yeah! Let's chow!" said Yuko.

"So what we gonna have for lunch?" asked Fonzu.

"I have just the thing" said Yumi.

"Oh?" said Potsu.

"Yep! Tada!" said Yumi, taking out several _Bentos_ from her backpack.

"You made lunch Ichigo-chan?" said Fonzu.

"Yep!" said Yumi. "Here, help yourselves!" Yumi offered a _bento_ to Fonzu, Yuko, and Potsu, one each.

"Don't mind if I do" said Fonzu, taking a bite as Yuko and Potsu ate their shares. "Um," began Fonzu, whose face started to turn purple.

"What do you think Fonzu-kun?" asked Yumi.

"It's, different" said Fonzu, trying to be tactful as Yumi's cooking was starting to give him an upset stomach.

"Yeah, it is" said Yuko, who tried not to throw up. Potsu was on the verge of collapse.

"Well, have some more!" said Yumi cheerfully.

"Uh, I think that's enough" said Fonzu. "Scuse me!" he blurted as he made a run to the nearest restroom with Yuko and Potsu in pursuit.

(end flashback)

"You were lucky you went home ahead of us Shiori-san" finished Fonzu.

"Was it really that bad?" she asked.

"_Onii-chan_!" called the voice they were dreading.

"Oh no!" sighed Yoshio. "We're too late."

"Ugh!" sighed Yuko.

"Eat up everyone!" said Yumi as she stepped in bringing some of her not so delectable cooking.

"Um, we were just-" said Potsu, but was cut off by Yumi.

"Come on! I've worked very hard on this!" pleaded Yumi. "Shiori-sempai you haven't tried it yet right?"

"Well" said Shiori nervously, wondering if indeed what Fonzu told her was true.

"Here" Yumi quickly gave Shiori a piece before Fonzu could intervene. Shiori looked at the object of disdain, as everyone else regarded it, with worry, as Fonzu tried visually to dissuade her without Yumi noticing.

"Well?" asked Yumi.

"Okay" said Shiori, taking a bite. Everyone braced themselves as Shiori's face took a sick look.

"How is it?" asked Yumi.

"(ulp)" Shiori choked.

"Come on! It's not bad, is it?" said Yumi disappointedly. She was so distracted that she did not notice someone take a piece of her lunch and eating it.

"Hmm, delicious!" the unnoticed guest said.

"Ehhh?" everyone shouted in surprise, while Shiori threw up, almost spitting whatever she ate into Fonzu's face.

"Shiori-san!" said Fonzu in alarm. "You alright?"

"Ugh!" Shiori sighed, looking as if she was going to pass out.

"Let me take you to the clinic." offered Fonzu.

"_Arigato..._" murmured Shiori, as Fonzu helped her up and led her to the clinic.

Meanwhile everyone who stayed behind was shocked as they saw Kaji actually enjoying Yumi's dish.

"Uh, are you serious?" asked Yoshio.

"You're not kidding are you?" said Yuko.

"Nope! This is great stuff! And the fact that Yumiko cooked it makes me feel like I'm in heaven!" said Kaji dreamily. Yoshio, Yuko, and Potsu fell backwards while Yumi was too stunned to move.

(School Infirmy)

"You alright Shiori-san?" asked a worried Fonzu.

"I'm okay. Thanks for helping me" replied Shiori, who was tucked into bed.

"I guess I should have stopped you back there."

"Ehehe. Yeah. What was I thinking. I only wanted to be nice to Yumi-chan. I can't imagine anyone wanting her cooking."

"I don't know. I'm worried about Kaji-kun though. If he likes her that much he's gonna have to force down that stuff of hers."

"Yeah. You're right. How's he gonna handle it?"

"Much as I would think back to the old proverb 'Love makes all things possible', this would still be ridiculous."

(After school, School Grounds)

"I still can't believe Kaji-kun actually liked that stuff of hers!" said a very surprised Fonzu.

"Yeah. It's just too, bizzare." added Shiori.

"Well, if he does, at least I could find something useful about him, like a waste disposal unit for Yumi-chan's cooking." said Yoshio sarcastically. Fonzu, Shiori, and Potsu facefaulted.

"Um, isn't that a little harsh there, for both of them?" said Potsu.

"Well-" Yoshio began, but was interrupted by a hysterical girl being chased by a boy.

"No, no, no, NO!" yelled Yumi as she ran like crazy. "I'm not cooking for you, _baka_!"

"Please! Your food is the best thing in the whole world! I beg you, Yumiko!" called Kaji who pursued Yumi out the school gates. Fonzu, Shiori, Yoshio, and Potsu sweatdropped then looked at each other with confused faces.

"I don't know about you," began Potsu. "But I think he really has it bad for her now."

"(sigh!) And just when I thought he had some good points" said Yoshio. "But he's really pushing it now. Anyway I'd better go after them before anything happens to Yumi-chan. See ya!" Yoshio then ran off after the pair.

"Well I'm off too. You sure you're alright Shiori-chan?" asked Potsu.

"I'm okay" replied Shiori.

"Well, just to make sure, you better ride with us like I insisted." said Fonzu.

"Really I'm okay." insisted Shiori.

"Please, don't make us worry about you again." said Fonzu.

"Well, alright." Shiori relented.

"Okay then, take good care of her Fonzu-san!" said Potsu as he left.

"Will do. See you tomorrow!" said Fonzu.

"Bye!" said Shiori. Just then the Harley motorbike arrived.

"Hey Shinobu-neesan!" said Fonzu.

"Well, is this our passenger?" asked the bike's driver. "How do you do? Shiori Fujisaki right? I'm Shinobu, Fonzu's older cousin"

"Hello Shinobu-san" greeted Shiori.

"Here, put this on" said Fonzu, offering Shiori a helmet, as he put on his after taking his place on the bike behind Shinobu. "Make sure to hang on to me tightly."

"Um, yeah." said Shiori, as she put the helmet on, then took her place behind Fonzu before hesitantly wrapping her arms around his waist. Fonzu likewise held onto Shinobu.

"Okay, here we go!" said Shinobu, as the bike sped away. Shiori was startled at first by the sheer speed, then she held on tightly to Fonzu and found herself relaxed. She though at first it would be embarrasing, but somehow, she felt comfortable holding him this way.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

(In front of Shiori's house)

"Thanks for the ride" said Shiori after she got off the motorbike.

"Take it easy Shiori-san!" said Fonzu.

"Sure!" replied Shiori.

"Bye! Nice meeting you!" said Shinobu.

"_Ja_!" replied Shiori, who then went inside her house.

"Things looking up between you two?" teased Shinobu.

"We're just friends for the moment, but I think we're doing okay. Just a matter of time." replied Fonzu.

Meanwhile, unknown to the two, Shiori hid behind her front door, spying on them.

"Strange, it was so, right, holding him like that." she thought. "Like he was... just what is it with him?" she wondered.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So now Fonzu's somewhat immature cousin Kaji makes an appearance. Like his Happy Days counterpart Chachi Arcola, he has a huge crush on Yumi (counterpart of Joanie of course, and Chachi's target of affection), and needless to say, Yumi is not amused (particularly regarding his pet name for her, Yumiko, just as Chachi calls Joanie "Blue Eyes"; while Yumiko is a valid girls' name, the 'ko' syllable can also be a word that means "child", and that's what Yumi hates about it, since she wants to be treated like a lady). In fact, she's rather displeased to know that he's the only person who actually likes her cooking (and you know how horrible Yumi's cooking is if you're familiar with the game). More quirks to come. Also, the "Toki Days Band" is looking to shape up.

Some of you might be wondering why Megumi was present in the first chapter, but has been absent since. Remember that Megumi is very shy towards boys, so obviously she'd be reluctant to mingle in with the "Toki Days Gang", which already had 2 boys in it at the beginning (3 now that Fonzu is with them), despite possible efforts from Shiori to invite her. After all, gamewise, you don't meet Megumi until much later on (in my experience in the game, the earliest I get to meet her is at the 2nd Christmas party, which is on December 24, 1997 in the SNES version). Don't worry though, Fonzu's friendly charm will eventually draw her out of her shell and interact with the gang, but it will take time (so likely also at Rei's Christmas Party). Perhaps I'll put some cameo appearances of her when she's alone with Shiori, from time to time.


	8. Old Flame

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Saturday, April 12, 1997, School Library, After School Hours)

"Here you go Saotome-san" said Mio, handing Yoshio a book titled 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'.

"Thank you, Kisaragi-san"

"That book is one of my favorite Shakesphere stories. A great read. I hope it'll do for your homework"

"I really appreciate it."

"Well, I'll be at the General Works section for awhile, but do approach me if you need any more help."

"Sure! Will do!" he said a bit too loudly when a book came flying into the back of his head with a thud. "Owww!"

"Quiet in the library!" hissed one of the student librarians, who apparently threw the book at him.

_"Mou_!" moaned Yoshio.

"Fufufufu!" giggled Mio. "Better keep your voice down, Saotome-san" she whispered.

"I'll try to remember that" Yoshio whispered back.

_"Ja_!" said Mio as she left for another section of the library while Yoshio took she gave him to one of the reading tables. He prepared his notebook to take down notes for his homework.

"She sure is great girl, for a bookworm." thought Yoshio.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 8: Old Flame

Yoshio scribbled on his notebook as he took notes from the book he was reading. He was buried in his study that he didn't notice someone took a seat next to him.

"Hey, Yoshio-kun," his companion said softly.

Yoshio snapped out of what he was doing and realized Yuko was seated next to him.

"Oh hi, Yuko-chan" he greeted back.

"What'ya doin?"

"Just gathering notes for the Shakesphere assignment"

"Fufufu! You of all people getting serious with homework?"

"Hey, I gotta make my own way don't I?"

Yuko giggled at his remark then fell silent. After a moment of thought she spoke up again. "You know, it's been almost 3 years since we first met, Yoshio-kun."

Yoshio froze. He was afraid Yuko would bring up this old buried issue one of these days. "Yeah, it sure was."

* * *

It was in the beginning of Summer of 1994 when Yoshio Saotome first met Yuko Asahina. Both of them were in their 2nd year in Junior high in different schools. Yoshio was a hardworking student back then with decent grades, but his life was rather monotonous and uneventful.

He met Yuko during an interschool club meeting and they became friends rather quickly. Just like she is now, she was quite a chatterbox, talking about the latest in fashion, entertainment, and the hottest places to have fun, while slacking off at school. Yoshio was rather amused, and a bit irked that he knew almost nothing about those kinds of things. The more time he spent with her, the more interested he became in having fun. They went on their first date in August at the amusement park, going on all the rides and watching all the shows, but Yuko's favorite was the Jet Coaster, which they rode three times on that day alone, followed by the night parade. This was the beginning of a string of dates they went on almost every weekend. They grew closer and closer, and on Christmas Eve at Aoi's Drive-In, the very place that would eventually become their frequent afterschool hangout (as well as the current gang's hangout), they had their first kiss, signifying that they became a steady couple. Over the months they went on like crazy. In the process Yumi became best friends with Yuko and occasionally joined the fun, much to Yoshio's irritation.

Unfortunately the times they spent together took their toll. Yoshio's grades began to slip. From being an above average student, he dropped to below average. His parents took noticed and blamed Yuko for his lack of performance and told Yoshio to break up with her. Faced with the pressure, he did just that. On what would have been the anniversary of their first encounter, he broke the news, right at the same place they went steady, at Aoi's Drive-in.

"Yuko-chan,"

"Yes Yoshio-kun?"

"I'm afraid I have to tell you something, rather unpleasant"

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid we can't see each other anymore"

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry. I mean, it's been fun being with you, but, things haven't been going well for me lately, like school and stuff"

"Yoshio-kun... why?"

"I'm really sorry. My parents ordered to break up with you, in fact with the exception of today, I'm grounded."

Yoshio couldn't forget the look on Yuko's face after that. She cried uncontrollably and it pained him. They never saw each other for a while, and Yoshio missed her greatly. Yumi berated him for breaking Yuko's heart, and that's when their sibling rivalry began. Over the months, Yoshio's feelings for Yuko eventually cooled off. However, his academic performance never improved. He didn't want to blame Yuko for it, but Yuko also felt guilty and avoided him, not even answering phone calls from him after his grounding was lifted.

They met again upon entering Kirameki Highschool, about a year after their breakup, and, after some talk, they decided to become friends. Yoshio was also reunited with his old childhood friend Potsu whom he promptly introduced to Yuko, starting the gang they are now. He also befriended Shiori, later introducing her to their new group as well. It was then that Yoshio started his hobby of being a girl database to block away thoughts of his past relationship with Yuko, while attempting to find another girl to go out with. For awhile he actually took a liking to Shiori given that she was a real beauty and a very friendly girl, but the fact that she was a Straight-A student intimidated him, and he was afraid he might become a bother to her, in much the same way his grades suffered after meeting Yuko. Besides, he learned later that Shiori had no intention of going steady with anyone, hearing of numerous instances of Shiori rejecting offers from boys to go out with them.

He was very much relieved that things settled down with the gang, which now included Yumi, and they all remained close friends. Meantime his efforts to even get close to any girl enough to even ask her on a date were futile, until Fonzu arrived in Kirameki Highschool in the second year and inadvertedly introduced him to Mio, which became a big start for him.

* * *

Yoshio had hoped things would remain peaceful in his current highschool life and with his friends, especially with Yuko, but he dreaded the inevitable moment when Yuko would bring up the past. That moment came now.

"Um, Yoshio-kun," Yuko began, but Yoshio cut her off.

"I know what you're gonna say Yuko-chan."

"To tell you the truth, I, I just couldn't forget, about us..."

"(sigh) You know we can't go back, Yuko-chan"

"Do you, still blame me for what happened?"

"No, of course not Yuko-chan."

"Then why..."

"I, I just don't have those feelings for you anymore."

Yuko was stunned. "What? I... I can't... I don't believe this. Yoshio-kun, how... Is it Kisaragi-san? Are you in love with her now?"

Yoshio couldn't answer her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings nor make her think that Mio was just a substitute for her. He did take a liking to Mio after his first date with her, but it was different from the times he spent with Yuko.

After Yoshio remained silent, Yuko went on. "So that's it?" she said flatly.

"I'm sorry" Yoshio said guiltily.

Yuko could only stare in disbelief. The guy she was in love with no longer felt anything for her. She took it hard, and tears formed in her eyes. "I... Yoshio-kun... (sniff)"

"Yuko-chan, I, I did love you back then," Yoshio admitted.

Yuko burst into tears hearing that. "I... I still love you, Yoshio-kun..." she whimpered.

Yoshio fought back the tears in his own eyes upon hearing her admission. "Yuko-chan..." he began, but Yuko cut him off, placing her finger on his lips.

"Please don't say anything more." Yuko pleaded. "Just, just for once, please, hold me"

"Yuko-chan..."

"Please... just... hold... me... I just... want... to be... held... in your arms... one more time... please" said Yuko between sobs.

Yoshio didn't have the heart to refuse Yuko's pleadings any longer. Though he was afraid of whether or not his feelings for her might come back, he just couldn't bear to see her crying. He scooted a little closer to her and took her into a hug, letting her burrow her head onto his chest. Her scent intoxicated him. Her sobs melted his heart. Her tears burned on his chest. He rocked her back and forth in an attempt to calm her down, without success.

As Yoshio held Yuko in his arms, all the memories he had with her flashed back into his mind. His first encounter with her at the club meeting. The times he talked with her after school and over the phone. His first date with her and every date after. Their first kiss on Christmas Eve at Aoi's Drive-In. And the day he broke up with her at that very same place.

Yoshio held on to Yuko for a few more minutes. When she calmed down a bit, she let go and pulled herself off of him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and Yoshio was full of pity at the sight of it.

"Yoshio-kun," murmured Yuko.

"Yeah?"

"_Arigato_... I... I really appreciate it."

Yoshio didn't have the words and kept silent.

"I'll stay friends with you from now on, if that's what you want."

"Yeah, sure, that's fine with me." said Yoshio with a pang of regret.

"I just hope you won't hate me for what happened."

"Yuko-chan, I could never hate you."

"Th-thank you."

Yoshio wiped a few teardrops from Yuko's cheeks with his thumb. "You okay?" he whispered.

"_Hai_," she replied almost inaudiably. She then slowly got up. "I'll, see you later, okay?"

"Yeah sure."

With that, Yuko turned and slowly walked away. Yoshio looked at her retreating form with a heavy heart, until she disappeared through the library doors.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

Yoshio turned back to the desk he was sitting at, and bowed his head. "Man I'm an idiot!" he murmured.

"No you're not." replied a male voice from above.

"Eh?" Yoshio gasped, then looked at the source of the voice for a moment before facing back down. "How long have you been here Fonzu-san?"

Fonzu didn't answer, but took the seat Yuko was seated previously. "You alright buddy?"

"I don't know." Yoshio replied. "I thought it was totally over between us."

"There will always be some lingering feelings behind," said Fonzu. "but keeping it buried won't make it go away. It was right of you guys to talk it over."

"I was scared Fonzu-san," Yoshio admitted. "that, I might fall for her again."

"It's alright to feel scared," said Fonzu "but you'll have to face it sooner or later. And you did very well."

"Maybe. I'm worried about Yuko-chan though."

"I'm sure she'll be alright."

"I hope so."

Nearby, Shiori happened to be behind one of the bookshelves and also heard the whole thing since Yuko and Yoshio started talking. Yoshio never told her about his old relationship with Yuko, and she was surprised, and sad, to find out.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that Yoshio-kun." Shiori said silently. "Thanks for being there for us, Fonzu-kun."

TBC

* * *

A/N: This chapter was inspired by a few things. First, I heard that many Tokimemo fanfic writers tend to pair Yoshio and Yuko because they seem to get along, after all, when you meet Yuko in the game after bumping into her 3 times, Yoshio introduces her personally, implying that they're friends. However, Yoshio in the game doesn't seem to go after Yuko for himself, and observant gamers, myself included, note that his AI tends to go towards Mio (he did end up with Mio in two games I've played, though he also ended up with Megumi, Saki, and Nozomi, but only once each so far). Also, since in this fic Yoshio is playing the counterpart for Happy Days' Richie, I took an episode from the series as another inspiration. It's episode 19, "Who's Sorry Now", when Richie meets an ex-girlfriend of his, Arlene Nestrock, who wants to revive their relationship (the episode shows flashbacks of their relationship, including a few funny scenes like Richie falling down the front stairs of Arlene's house after taking her home), but Richie turns her down. I decided to kill two birds with one stone and perhaps please Yuko fans and at the same time follow the game's cannon by modelling Yoshio and Yuko's relationship from that episode and giving them a past, so here, Yuko is Yoshio's ex-girlfriend, and rather than go back to Yuko, Yoshio decides to move on and take an interest in Mio (after all Richie met another girl as well, Lori Beth, who he married later on, and they met in a library :)).

Next chapter is Fonzu and Shiori's awaited date at the Neighborhood Park, where more talks of the past will take place.


	9. Heart to Heart Discussions

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Morning, Sunday, April 13, 1997, Neighborhood Park)

Fonzu was dropped off at the park by Shinobu around 10:30 in the morning, the appointed time for his meeting (or date as his friends would call it) with Shiori. Aside from his usual black leather jacket, he was dressed in a sport shirt and jeans, and had running shoes on. It wasn't long before Shiori arrived.

"Good morning, Fonzu-kun!" greeted Shiori. She was wearing a pink blouse with a yellow bow, along with a matching miniskirt. She was also carrying a small pack with her.

"Good morning, Shiori-san!" Fonzu greeted back.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 9: Heart-to-Heart Discussions

"Well, would you like to sit down?" asked Fonzu, indicating a nearby bench.

"Uh, yeah, sure." replied Shiori, before following Fonzu to the bench then sitting next to him.

"How are you this morning?" began Fonzu.

"I'm fine" replied Shiori.

"So, what's up?" asked Fonzu.

"Oh, well, I just have some questions for you."

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"You said you were born here in Japan?"

"Yeah."

"But your father is an American, right?"

"Yeah. He was in the navy serving at a US base here in Japan. He met my mother who was a waitress at a restaurant in the base."

"Oh."

"They talked a bit, and found themselves interested in each other's lives, then got hitched along the way."

"Love at first sight?"

"Perhaps. They married after a year, then a year after, I was born."

"You grew up in the base?"

"No, my father was given a long term shore leave since my mother got pregnant with me, and stayed at her house, which was around here somewhere. Can't remember which one, but it was definitely about a walk away from this park."

"I see. Um, I have a confession to make though."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Um, on the first day of school, after classes, I, uh, saw you here, with Shinobu-san."

"Oh?" asked Fonzu, surprised.

"Yeah, sorry for spying." said Shiori bashfully.

"Oh, it's alright."

"Um, I noticed you were looking at a tree?"

"Oh, that one?" Fonzu said, pointing out the tree with the two notches. "Yeah. I few memories with that tree."

"Really?"

"Come, I'll show you something."

"Okay," said Shiori, getting up with Fonzu as he led her to the tree.

"What are those?" asked Shiori, indicating the two notches.

"I call them growth notches."

"Growth notches?"

"Yeah. Marks I carved to indicate my height. The lower one marked my height when I was three years old. The upper one when I was four."

"Wow" said Shiori, examining Fonzu's height. "You were really tiny back then."

"Hehe yeah." said Fonzu, before he led Shiori back to the bench.

"You mentioned you had a friend you played with?"

"Yes. A girl. I can't remember her name though," again Fonzu lied.

"Oh. Anyway you left for America when you turned 4?"

"Yes. My father was given an honorable discharge and decided to go back to his hometown Milwaukee in America."

"I imagine you didn't want to leave your friend?"

"Yeah, and she didn't want me to leave either."

"How sad," said Shiori, now feeling sympathetic.

"I do remember she cried a lot when I told her. So I made a promise to come back as soon as I could."

"Wow."

"At least she cheered up a bit. And that was the last I saw of her"

"Oh" remarked Shiori, who fell into thought for a moment. She then asked "How was your life in America?"

"It wasn't so bad, if not for the fact that I missed my old friend. I met new friends, and went to school there. Junior high was a lot of fun."

"I can imagine."

"I admit I was a bit of a badboy at first. I was once the leader of a gang called the Samurais."

Shiori laughed at the gang's name. "Gosh you still kept your Japanese heritage didn't you?"

"Yeah. I also trained in Karate in gradeschool, so it added up to me being a real gangster. I also went out with a lot of girls, but I never went steady with anyone."

"Oh?"

"Maybe because deep inside I was missing my old friend badly, and perhaps, I was in love with her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So perhaps my rebellious streak was a way to let out my frustrations."

"Oh."

"Fortunately it didn't last. One day my father talked some sense into me, and I guess he figured out my problem. So he told me something."

"What?"

"If I could change and become a good student, and a gentleman, he'll let me come back to Japan and find my old friend."

"Wow. So that's the point of your coming here?"

"Yes."

"That's quite a story" said Shiori, who became rather reminiscent "More like, a beautiful love story" she thought. She then asked "Why only now?"

"It was at the end of my first year in highschool that my grades were good enough to satisfy my father, and that I could act like a perfect gentleman as far as he's concerned."

"Woa. He sure was demanding."

"Well, considering he was in the Navy, so I guess he kinda brought its discipline to the house. Also, he wanted to make sure I could survive in Japan on my own, so I also had to brush up in Japanese language, history, and culture."

"Oh, I see. Wait, on your own? Are you saying you came here all by yourself?" asked Shiori with concern.

"Yeah."

"Don't you miss your folks?"

"Yeah, I do, but the thought of being able to find my old friend keeps me going."

"Wow. Are you living alone?"

"Yeah."

Shiori felt a little pity for Fonzu learning of his living status. "For such a nice guy, it must be tough living alone" she thought.

"Well, I've learned to cope. And at least my cousin Shinobu lives nearby. In case you ask, her home is already a full house so there's no room for me."

"How are you related to her?"

"She's the daughter of my mother's late sister."

"Oh."

"Anyway that's pretty much what's become of my life here."

"I see. Say, Fonzu-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Um, I also happened to eavesdrop on you yesterday. I didn't mean to really, I was just there."

"Oh."

"I had no idea Yoshio-kun and Yuko-chan had a relationship in the past. I was really surprised to hear. I'm sorry it didn't work out for them."

"Yeah, me too. Poor kids."

"Then when he told you all about it, I was surprised about him being interested in me."

"Woa, you heard that too?" asked Fonzu, referring to yesterday's talk with Yoshio. After Yoshio calmed down after his painful talk with Yuko at the library, he told Fonzu all about his past relationship with Yuko, and everything that happened up to the present, including his short-lived crush on Shiori, and his decision to back off for a number of reasons, including what he heard about Shiori's rejections to offers from boys to go stead with her. And Shiori heard it all, which surprised her a lot.

"Um, yeah." said Shiori. "Don't tell him I heard okay?"

"Sure. My lips are sealed. He'd definitely be embarrassed if he found out you heard him say it."

"Yeah. Well, I don't think it would have worked out between us anyway if he decided to ask me to go steady with him. I would have refused. But after hearing what happened, I guess it was better he didn't try and approach me. I think he probably would have gotten hurt if I rejected him, because it would have reminded him of his own breakup with Yuko-chan." speculated Shiori.

"You do have a point there."

"At least you were there for him."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Yeah. Thanks for being there for us, especially for me, well, you know..."

"Don't mention it. Anytime you need someone to talk to or if you just want some company, I'm right here."

_"Arigato_." said Shiori meekly, who looked like she was starting to get emotional again.

"Hey there there. Cheer up and smile okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"I... I don't know... I guess maybe the reason why I don't want to go steady with any boy yet, is because I don't want to get hurt if things go wrong, like what happened to Yoshio-kun and Yuko-chan. And, just thinking about that, kinda scares me. I mean, it was bad enough my father died."

"I understand. Nobody wants to get hurt. Believe me I've been hurt too, though not because of a romantic relationship."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Once in junior high during those times I fooled around, I had an argument with a close friend over a girl, and he never talked to me since."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear."

"Well, nothing I can do about that now. No use brooding over it."

They talked a bit more, and it was eventually noontime.

"Hey, you hungry?" asked Shiori.

"Well, yeah kinda."

"I came prepared" said Shiori, opening her pack to reveal two _bentos_.

"Oh? You brought lunch with you eh?"

"Yeah. Don't worry it's not as bad as Yumi-chan's," said Shiori reassuringly.

"It's alright. I trust you." said Fonzu.

"Let's eat then?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

(Meanwhile at Aoi's Drive-in)

"So, how's Yuko-chan doing?" asked Potsu.

"Yumi-chan is keeping her company" said Yoshio. "She'll be alright, I hope."

"Wow, you and Yuko-sempai together before?" asked Kaji.

"Yeah," said Yoshio. He then looked intently at Kaji. "And I don't intend to let a similar tragedy happen to Yumi-chan."

"Woa! Don't sweat it man!" said Kaji nervously. "I'm not gonna let that happen."

"I'd prefer to see to that myself." said Yoshio.

"Hey, give the boy a break man." said Potsu.

"That's what I'm worried about." said Yoshio.

"So, what do we got here? there's the four of us in the band." inquired Potsu.

"It's too bad Fonzu-san is not around. We'd get a lot more done with him around." said Yoshio.

"Yeah, I wonder what he and Shiori-sempai are doing?" wondered Kaji.

"Who knows? This is the first time Shiori-chan's ever gone on any date with a guy as far as I know." said Yoshio.

"Really?" asked Potsu.

"Yeah."

"Well, knowing Fonzu-niisan, he's an expert with girls. Heck he dated a lot back in America and told me all kinds of stories in his emails. He even helped other guys get hitched with girls."

"Woa!" went Yoshio and Potsu.

"You mean like how he got Yoshio and Kisaragi-san introduced?" asked Potsu.

"Yeah!" replied Kaji.

"Hmm, is it possible he could lend me a hand in getting a girl?" asked Potsu with hope.

"Sure! Just ask him." replied Kaji.

"Oh boy," sighed Yoshio.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Notice how I rewrote what would normally be Shiori's Fall event (i.e. take her to the Neighborhood Park in the Fall, and she'll point out the growth notches on the tree)? Well since in this fanfic Shiori doesn't remember her childhood, she wouldn't remember that tree either, but Fonzu does (i.e. as far as Shiori's concerned, it was someone else who was playing with Fonzu at that tree).

Stay tuned!


	10. A Rei of Light

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Sunday, April 13, 1997, late afternoon, Shiori's neighborhood)

"That was a delicious _bento_ you made." said Fonzu.

"I'm glad you liked it." said Shiori. "I, uh, made sure to add Parsley..."

"Ehehe. You didn't have to go that far."

"Well, I remembered it was your favorite, and I kinda wanted to return the favor, you know."

"Really you didn't have to, though I appreciate it."

"Hehe, I'm glad."

They were walking back to Shiori's house after their "date" at the Neighborhood Park. After awhile they arrived at their destination.

"Thanks for coming to see me today," said Shiori.

"Don't mention it. I had a nice time," replied Fonzu.

"Me too." said Shiori. After a pause she said "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure!"

"_Ja_!"

"_Ja_!"

Shiori went into her house. When the front door closed, Fonzu glanced at the house next door.

"Boy do I miss our old home." he thought, before he walked off. He did not notice that someone, an old woman, was watching him from a window on the second floor that house.

"My, how you've grown my dear Akito-kun," said the old woman. "So you've finally come back for her." She smiled.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 10: A Rei of Light

(Monday, April 14, 1997, morning, Classroom of 2-A)

"So, how did it go between you two yesterday eh?" asked Potsu craftily.

"_Mou_!" moaned Shiori whose face began to turn red.

"Hey lay off on her man you're embarrassing her." piped Fonzu. "Like I said all we did was talk. Well, she did make a delicious packed lunch for me" said Fonzu just as Shiori visually tried to tell him to keep quiet about it, waving her opened hands in front of her with a panic striken face.

"Awww, isn't that sweet." teased Yoshio. Shiori brought her knuckles to her chin looking really bashful.

"What's the big deal? I sometimes bring a packed lunch when going out if there's no diner or take out nearby, even on dates back in Milwaukee."

"Fonzu-san, in Japan it's kind of a custom..." Yoshio began, but Fonzu cut him off.

"I know. When you make a bento for someone, it signifies that someone is special to you. Well, I haven't been bitten by the bento bug yet, since it's not such a big deal in America, although we do have the old saying 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.'" said Fonzu, causing Potsu and Yoshio to laugh and Shiori to giggle a bit.

"Hahaha that's a funny way to put it." said Yoshio.

"Anyway, what's the progress with the band club?" asked Fonzu.

"Not much we could do without you around Fonzu-san." said Potsu.

"How about a venue for practices?" asked Fonzu.

"Hmm, yeah now that you mentioned it-" Yoshio began, but was interrupted.

"Ah, having some problems here?" asked Rei merrily, to Yoshio and Potsu's irritation.

"What do you want Ijuuin-san?" asked Potsu.

"Nothing really. It just seems you could use a little help." said Rei.

"As if you'd actually help us." said Yoshio.

"Oh come on now. A friend of Fonzu-san is a friend of mine, from now on that is." said Rei, surprising everyone.

"Huh?" went Yoshio and Potsu. Shiori simply looked confused.

"Well, any help would be appreciated man." said Fonzu.

"And help you will get. I believe the Brass Band club is in hiatus at this time, if I may inquire Fujisaki-san?" said Rei.

"Uh, well, things have been, shaky for the band so far." said Shiori disappointedly. She was a flute player of the brass band club, but recently the club has been inactive.

"Eh? What's going on Shiori-san?" asked Fonzu.

"Well, the band members got into some disagreement, and, well you see, it might be dissolved," said Shiori meekly.

"Oh, sorry to hear," said Yoshio.

"So, the music room normally reserved for the brass band club has been unused recently." Shiori added.

"Well, one's loss can be another's gain right?" said Rei.

"I'm sure you could have put it more mildly" said Potsu flatly.

"Now now, sometimes we have to take an opportunity when it comes right?" said Rei.

"You do have a point there," said Fonzu.

"See?" said Rei almost sarcastically. "Why not make good use of the vacant room? It's a shame though, that room is an excellent facility. Complete with studio and recording equipment."

"Oh?" piped Yoshio.

"Sounds good to me," said Fonzu.

"Well, what do you say?" asked Rei.

"Well, okay, if it's alright with Shiori," said Potsu.

"I guess it's alright, the situation with the brass band club can't be helped anyway," said Shiori.

"Tell you what Shiori-san, why not join us?" asked Fonzu.

"But, I'm not into Rock and Roll," protested Shiori.

"Hmm, that's a tough proposition. You see Fujisaki-san's preference is classical music." said Rei.

"Oh." said Fonzu.

"Sorry." said Shiori.

"Well, that aside, perhaps we ought to start planning our practice sessions" said Yoshio.

"Good idea." said Potsu.

"Alright. I'll keep Kaji-kun posted as well." said Fonzu.

"Ah. Excellent. Then it's settled. I'll inform the student body to transfer reservation of the music room to your club as soon as I can." said Rei. "Meantime, we'd better get ready for class."

"Oh, right!" said Yoshio.

"Okay" said Shiori.

"Later then, Shiori-san" said Fonzu.

(Lunchbreak)

Shiori and Fonzu were having lunch, brought by Shiori for the both of them behind everyone's back (they waited till at least Yoshio and Potsu left the classroom for the cafeteria before feasting on some _bento_ Shiori prepared for Fonzu and herself; of course like the previous day, she made sure to add Parsley to Fonzu's share), inside their classroom borrowing a pair of vacant tables connected together.

"Shiori-san?" said Fonzu after he finished his lunch.

"Um, yes?" asked Shiori as she took the empty bento boxes and wrapped them in a cloth that was used as a makeshift tablecloth when she and Fonzu ate, before putting everything in her schoolbag.

"You okay there?"

"Oh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You sounded very disappointed when you mentioned what happened to the brass band club."

"Well, um, I was actually looking forward to playing at an orchestral performance that the band had been planning since last year."

"Woa. That's cool"

"But then, things just weren't going right, and, the concert was cancelled."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear."

"I was all set, practicing and all, and now..." Shiori paused, her face falling.

"Hey, there there" said Fonzu. "It'll be alright"

"And, I really enjoyed that music room."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be okay with Yoshio and Potsu if you want to keep practicing in there."

"Really?"

"I'll talk to them. I promise."

"Okay. Um, Fonzu-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Um, thanks, again."

"Hey, anytime."

"I just wish, I had someone to at least duet with. It's rather lonely with just me."

"I'll let you in on a secret."

"Huh?"

"I happened to play the acoustic guitar."

"Oh?"

"And I also listen to instrumental new age music like the Narada series, which is a bit like classical in a way, using classical instruments including the flute. It's great for relaxation."

"I see. Are you suggesting..."

"You can duet with me if you like."

"Really?" said Shiori, eyes filled with hope.

"Sure."

"_Arigato_!"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"Ah, there you are" said Rei who just walked in.

"Ah Ijuuin-san," said Fonzu. Shiori kept quiet.

"It is to my greatest pleasure to inform you that the music room is now under the jurisdiction of your Rock Band club." said Rei merrily.

"Ah, thank you so much Ijuuin-san" said Fonzu.

"You might want to check the room if it suits your needs."

"Will do, as soon as Saotome-san, Potsu-san, and Kaji-kun get here, if they do so before class resumes that is."

"Well and good. I'll be attending to other important matters for now. So if you'll excuse me" said Rei, before bowing to Fonzu, then making a strange but almost unnoticable hand jesture that only Fonzu saw, then leaving.

"Not a bad guy after all" said Fonzu.

"I don't know. I still don't trust him" said Shiori.

"Eh?" said Fonzu. "What about him?" he asked, concealing his own knowledge and impression of the Ijuuin heir.

"Well, he's always put his own interests above others. For instance he has a club activity and someone happens to be using a room he needs, he'll use his influence to force the other party out."

"That so?" said Fonzu, pretending to be surprised.

"And I can't help but blame him for the brass band's demise, or at least suspect he might have had a hand in it." said Shiori.

"I don't know. I just don't peg him to be all that bad, at least after my little 'incident' with him."

"Fonzu-kun," said Shiori with concern in her face. "Are you siding with him? Did he put you into a fix or anything?"

"No not at all." said Fonzu assuringly. "Let's say I broke through his tough exterior. Like I said before I have ways with people."

"Well, if you say so, but still, I mean, Ijuuin-san is really powerful. His family even has its own private army complete with military equiment like tanks and stuff."

"Hey, I've dealt with all kinds of people back in Milwaukee, and it goes as far back as Junior High."

"Fonzu-kun..." said Shiori feeling uncertain.

"Please trust me on this Shiori-san, I assure you you have nothing to worry about regarding Ijuuin-san."

"Okay, if you say so." said Shiori, with a sigh. "I guess this whole issue about the brass band going downhill is stressing me out lately."

"Hey, it'll be alright. Come on, cheer up," said Fonzu, flashing his trademark smile. "Hmm?"

"Okay." said Shiori, trying to feel assured.

"At a girl," said Fonzu, making Shiori smile a bit. "I'll be heading for the restroom for awhile okay?"

"Alright." said Shiori, just before Fonzu left the classroom. "_Domo arigato_, Fonzu-kun. You're so kind to me" she thought wistfully as she stared at the doorway where Fonzu exited.

(A few minutes later, Just outside the storage room)

Fonzu got to the door to the storage room where he shoved Rei into the previous week. Before going in, he looked around to see if anyone was looking. Satisfied, he opened the door, went inside, and closed it.

"I guess I owe you an explanation about Fujisaki-san's predicament, Fonzu-kun," said a girl's voice in the room. The features of the girl herself were obscured (at least to the viewers), but the dim lighting was enough for one to perceive her long blonde hair let down freely and reaching her hips, as well as the unusual fact that she wore the male school uniform.

"Well, at least it would answer a few questions."

"The Brass Band Club was an ambitious venture. They were good instrument players individually, most especially Fujisaki-san. The problem was their lack of teamwork and comeraderie, though Fujisaki-san tried her best to make ends meet."

"Woa. Oh well, a boat with a messy crew would obviously lose course or sink."

"What fueled the fire was the fact that one female member had romatic feelings for the band's leader, who himself was interested in another girl. The former's jealousy raged out. Members took sides, resulting in an all-out war of words. Fujisaki-san was heartbroken at the skirmish, and, not wanting to take sides, ended up just watching the club collapse under its own weight."

"Oh my..."

"Also, because of their lack of progress, the student council refused to provide more funding to the club. When the jealous girl, who was one of their best musicians, left the club, those who sided with her spread out the rumor that the Ijuuins deliberately ordered the budget cut."

Fonzu bowed his head.

"Unfortunately Fujisaki-san was so frustrated she ended up believing the rumor."

"Poor thing."

"Yes. Quite unfortunate."

"Exactly what is their situation now?"

"The truth is they already disbanded completely, and their disbanding happened right on Valentine's Day of this year, which was of course also Fujisaki-san's birthday. She hoped to save the band by treating them to a party and try to get everyone back to a good mood, but when they jumped the gun on her and the tragedy finally came, Fujisaki-san was devastated. She continued practicing her flute playing alone in the music room even though the club no longer existed."

"I guess I came just in time then."

"Indeed. Had you not intervened it could have been worse, and your friends would have sided with her and not accepted the offer given to them, which would have been a loss on their part."

"I'll see what else I can do."

"I think you've done well enough. At least she's no longer, um, irate."

"Hmm, now that you've mentioned it she did exhibit uncharacteristic behavor on the first day of school."

"You noticed it too?"

"I'm much more observant than I appear. In fact our first private meeting here came as a, side effect, to my intuition to avoid someone's assault."

"Fufufufu. Is that what it was all about?"

"At least it's nothing I couldn't handle."

"Better stay on guard then, and could you try to be more considerate to anyone in close proximity? I believe Wakaba-san took real exception to your actions."

"Yeah, hehe. I guess that was a really sticky situation. Literally."

"Fufufufu! Well, don't keep Fujisaki-san and the others waiting."

"Sure thing." said Fonzu as he turned towards the door. "I'll keep you posted on any developments."

"_Arigato_."

Fonzu quitely left the room.

"(sigh) What would we do without you, Fonzu-kun?" said the girl, then she grinned. "I can't believe I've made quite a good friend in one such as him," she said, as she tied her hair in a ponytail.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

(Classroom of 2-A)

"Eh? They're not back yet?" said Fonzu.

"No, they sure are taking so long" said Shiori.

"Well I guess it'll have to wait till after class hours instead so..." said Fonzu just as Potsu and an irritated Yoshio walked in.

"Grrr. Won't he just give up?" grumbled Yoshio.

"Oh well, I guess he's been struck real hard by Cupid's arrow" said Potsu. Yoshio glared at him.

"Woa! What's going on here?" asked Fonzu. Shiori was curious at Yoshio's sudden outburst.

"Fonzu-san, that little cousin runt of yours has been bugging Yumi-chan again," said Yoshio. "We took the whole lunch hour chasing him all over the canteen before Yumi had enough and she herself eventually wrestled him to the floor." Yoshio was interrupted by a growling sound coming from his stomach. "And I'm still hungry." he added.

"Must have been some race." joked Fonzu. Shiori stiffled a giggle.

"Tell me about it." said Potsu. "He sure runs fast."

"Guess I'll have to give him another stern lecture." said Fonzu.

"Just what have you been putting into that stupid head of his?" asked Yoshio.

"Just about the same thing I share with all other guys like yourselves." said Fonzu. "Kaji-kun just has a problem with um, processing them properly and getting the right idea."

"Just get him to cut the crap out!" said Yoshio flatly.

Shiori ended up forgetting about her problems and giggled at Yoshio's rant, much to his chargin.

"Shiori-chan, what is so funny?" asked Yoshio while glaring at Shiori. Fonzu shook his head while smiling a bit.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Surprised? Well, if I was just an ordinary narrator I would have added a line such as 'Who was the mysterious girl Fonzu conversed with in the storage room? Why does she know so much inside information? And why is she wearing the male school uniform?' Of course diehard players of the game will easily figure out exactly who it was. I also came up with an incident to put Shiori in not-so-good terms with Rei just to spice things up and add yet more drama (i.e. She won't be so accepting of him, and she will be rattled at first when Fonzu tries to get him to get along with the gang; don't worry Fonzu will find a way around this mess). The "incident" was sort of inspired by the 2nd drama series Tokimemo game Irodori No Love Song.

And it looks like the 'Toki Days Band' is about to make its debut. Currently they comprise of Fonzu on lead vocals (though he can play the guitar, he won't do so in the band for the moment), Yoshio on Electric Guitar and Vocals, Potsu on Bass Guitar and Vocals, and Kaji on Drums and Vocals.

I'll reveal the identity of the old woman in Fonzu's old house in the future.


	11. Melodies and Memories

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue 

(Monday, April 14, 1997, after class hours, Music Room)

"Woa check this out!" said Yoshio as he looked around the music room.

"Yeah!" said Potsu, checking out the recording room from outside it.

"Nice place" said Kaji.

"I knew you'd find it quite to your taste." said Rei.

"Uh, I guess you're right on, for once." said Yoshio.

"Well, I leave everything to you all. I must take my leave." said Rei.

"Thanks Ijuuin-san" said Fonzu. Rei gracefully raised a hand in greeting and left.

"Let's take a closer look at the recording room" said Yoshio.

"Good idea!" said Potsu. "Kaji-kun?"

"I'm right with you!" said Kaji, as the trio entered the recording room, leaving Fonzu and Shiori alone in the main room.

"Shiori-san?" said Fonzu, noticing Shiori who looked spaced out.

"Eh?" piped Shiori as she snapped out of her reverie. "I-I'm sorry."

"Perhaps you should sit down?" asked Fonzu, taking a nearby seat and offering it to Shiori.

"Um, yeah, I guess so." said Shiori, taking her seat.

Fonzu did a double-take and wondered just how bad Shiori's dilema was. "Um, Shiori-san?" Fonzu began.

"Uh, _nani_?" said Shiori weakly, and without looking at Fonzu.

* * *

Opening Theme 

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 11: Melodies and Memories 

"Miss your friends in the brass band club, don't you?" said Fonzu as he pulled another seat and sat next to her.

"Yeah" murmured Shiori. "They may have been a bit eccentric, but they were all close friends of mine."

"Still keep in touch with them?"

"No"

"Oh?"

"After the band's breakup, everyone had hard feelings. I couldn't talk with any of them without reminding them of the incident." said Shiori. She then took a flute out of her schoolbag and examined it.

"Nice flute there."

"Thanks" said Shiori, placing the mouthpiece to her lips and playing a simple tune. Fonzu listened intently, until Shiori stopped, lowering the flute to her lap.

"Go on" said Fonzu. "It's beautiful."

_"Arigato, demo..._" Shiori paused. "I guess I don't feel like it right now." she said, as she fidgeted with the flute. She was surprised when she heard some whistling, which mimicked the tune she played. She turned to the source of the whistling. "Fonzu-kun? You..."

Fonzu stopped. "Eheheh. I guess I keep a lot of my talents secret." he said.

"You amaze me, Fonzu-kun" thought Shiori, smiling a little.

(Inside the Recording Room)

"You're listening to KHSM Radio, and I, I'm Yoshio the Great!" said Yoshio into a microphone while modifying his voice a little. His little DJ line sounded through the speakers.

Potsu laughed. "That was a riot Yoshio! Maybe you oughtta be a Disc Jockey."

"Ehehehe." laughed Yoshio while rubbing the back of his head. "I used to think it would be cool to be a DJ. (sigh) But after breaking about 20 vinyl records, literally, back at home, dad scolded me and told me never to touch a record again." said Yosho.

"Ouch" remarked Kaji.

"Hmm, someone left an editing tape here." said Potsu, glancing at a reel-to-reel studio tape recorder. "I wonder what's on it" he said, hitting the play button. A symphonic tune started to play, with a flute as the lead instrument.

"Wow. I bet that's Shiori-chan playing" said Yoshio.

"This must be the orchestral piece Shiori-chan was talking about." said Potsu.

"She's good man" said Kaji.

Before the music played for long, someone burst into the room, startling the guys.

_"Dame-o_!" shouted Shiori, lunging for the tape recorder and hitting the stop button.

_"Nani_!?" said Yoshio.

"Shiori-san! What's the matter?" asked Fonzu as he ran in after Shiori.

"Please don't play that. Ever!" said Shiori tearfully.

"Shiori-chan..." said Potsu.

"Shiori-san" said Fonzu. "What's wrong?"

_"Onegai_, just keep away from that!" pleaded Shiori. She then rewound the tape, then took the supply reel containing the whole tape off the recorder and held on to it tightly while sitting on the seat in front of the recorder. "Get out." she hissed.

"Guys" said Fonzu to the other 3 guys. When they looked to him, he ushered them to leave the room. They nodded and complied. Fonzu was about to follow when Shiori grasped his shirt.

"Fonzu-kun" she whimpered. "Please stay."

"Okay. Okay. I'm staying right here." said Fonzu softly. He took a chair and sat next to Shiori. "You alright?"

Shiori didn't answer, and just sobbed.

"I'm sure the guys didn't mean any harm." said Fonzu. "Curiosity just got the better of them."

"I... know. I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's alright." said Fonzu, and paused."Wanna talk about it?"

"Um, not now. Just, stay here with me"

"Okay."

(at the main room)

"Man did you see that?" said Potsu.

"Yeah. I've never seen Shiori-chan act that way before." said Yoshio.

"That tape must have been something really important to her." said Kaji.

"What do you know about that?" asked Yoshio.

"Something Fonzu-niisan told me in his letters. He said something about when girls treasure certain objects, they won't just let anyone touch them or something." said Kaji.

"Hmm, good point" said Potsu.

"Yeah you're right." said Yoshio. "I remember. When I was dating Yuko-chan, she wouldn't let me touch her purse. She went berzerk when I got too curious and tried to open it when she wasn't looking for a moment."

"Wow" said Potsu.

"Well, so what do we do now?" said Yoshio.

"Either just lounge around here and wait for Shiori-chan to calm down, or go home." said Potsu.

"Well, I kinda want to talk to Shiori-chan about this." said Yoshio.

"Nahh, I think only Fonzu-niisan can handle this." said Kaji.

"Okay, well, guess we better get movin. When do we get our instruments in here?" said Yoshio.

"I can bring my bass guitar here tomorrow" said Potsu.

"I'll ask Fonzu-niisan and Shinobu-neesan for help on my drumkit" said Kaji.

"Well, guess I'll dig up my electric guitar and bring it here tomorrow as well." said Yoshio.

"Yeah! We'll be jammin soon!" said Potsu.

"Righto!" said Kaji.

"So, let's call it a day?" said Yoshio.

"Yep!" replied Potsu and Kaji.

"Okay, let's go." said Yoshio.

"Sure!" said Potsu.

"Right with ya!" said Kaji, before all three of them left the music room.

* * *

Ending theme 

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge 

Fonzu listened to the orchestral piece being played by the tape recorder after coaxing Shiori to play it.

"Wow it's beautiful" thought Fonzu, as he listened with his eyes closed. After a few moments he took a glance at Shiori, who was crying, much to Fonzu's surprise. He stopped the player. "Shiori-san?"

"Ulp" Shiori swallowed.

"You okay there?"

"Um, I guess not."

"What you want to do now?"

"I don't know (sniff)"

"Here" said Fonzu, offering a handkerchief.

_"Arigato._" murmured Shiori, as she took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes and cheeks with it.

"Would you like me to take you home?" offered Fonzu.

"Um," Shiori paused. "Yeah, okay" she replied meekly, before rewinding the tape again, and then stashing it into her schoolbag. Fonzu just kept watching her with sympathy.

"Come on" said Fonzu, as they both left the room, but not before Shiori took one more glance at it.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: I know. Some of you will probably flame me for putting Shiori into such a touchy position. But remember she's only human basically, as she's depicted in the OVA and in the 3rd drama series game Tabidachi no Uta. Everybody must have something dark pent up in their minds and/or hearts that could bring out the worst in them if it surfaced. 

I'm sure Happy Days fans will know where I got the idea for that DJ gag Yoshio did :). (FYI: KHSM - Kiremeki High School Music :D)


	12. A Fresh Start

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Tuesday, April 15, 1997, Lunchbreak, School Building Roof)

Shiori excused herself from the gang and opted to have lunch alone at the school building roof. She was still upset from yesterday's incident, and even after finishing her lunch she felt like staying at the roof a bit longer and was in deep thought, sitting against the railing. However her solitude didn't last long, as Yuko stepped into area from the stairwell.

"Shiori-chan?" she called.

"Uh?" piped Shiori, who snapped out of her reverie.

_"Daijoubu_?"

"I- I'm okay"

"I heard"

Shiori fell silent, and looked down.

"I'm sorry to hear about your problem. Want some company?"

"Yeah. I guess so." replied Shiori.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you_

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 12: A Fresh Start

Yuko approached Shiori and sat next to her. "I know what it's like to have something not go your way."

"Um, you mean you and Yoshio-kun?"

"Eh?"

"Um, I overheard, at the library."

"Yeah. I, thought I could have another chance with him. I guess we're not meant to be."

"And you're just accepting it?"

"I guess so."

"I- I don't know if I could accept my, uh, situation."

"I know what you mean. At first, I didn't want to believe that Yoshio-kun was over me, and that he'd already fallen for someone else."

Shiori tensed, wondering if Yoshio's temporary crush on her came to Yuko's knowledge.

"I guess Yoshio-kun's moved on. I think he's got it bad for Kisaragi-san."

"I see." said Shiori, feeling relieved. "I wish I could simply move on myself."

"It took me awhile, and a bit of, crying." said Yuko bashfully.

Shiori looked at Yuko. She recalled Yoshio holding Yuko in his arms letting her cry on his chest.

"I guess letting it out helped. It's like, it just left me, sort of. Yumi-chan helped too."

Shiori turned away looking down again. She loathed at having another outburst like the previous day because of her pride. "At least Fonzu-kun understood me," she thought. "Maybe..." she was interrupted by a sigh.

"Life sucks sometimes doesn't it?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, maybe I'm rambling too much. If you'd rather be alone for awhile..."

"Uh, well, yeah. Sorry..." Shiori said hesitantly.

"Oh no, it's okay." said Yuko reassuringly. "Sometimes I need to be alone too."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll just head back to class."

"Okay."

_"Ja_!"

_"Ja_!"

With that, Yuko headed back downstairs, leaving Shiori back in solitude.

"I wonder." thought Shiori. "Fonzu-kun, what should I do?" she found herself thinking about her greasehaired friend.

"Shiori-chan!" called another girl's voice, surprising Shiori.

"Eh? Megu?"

"What are you doing here? What's wrong?" asked Shiori's best friend as she approached and sat next to Shiori.

"Oh, uh, just a little problem. Nothing to worry about." said Shiori, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh?"

"Megu..." Shiori paused, then she recalled Yuko's words: "Yumi-chan helped too."

"What's wrong?"

"Megu..." Shiori whimpered, then started crying.

"Shiori-chan..." said Megumi, taking Shiori into a hug.

(At the Music Room)

"I wonder how Shiori-chan is doing?" asked Yoshio as he tuned his electric guitar.

"Yeah. She still upset?" wondered Potsu.

"Give her time. It seems her problem is more pressing than I thought" said Fonzu, helping Kaji set up his Drumkit.

"If you say so" said Kaji.

"Alright that should do it" said Fonzu, after assisting Kaji set up the Drumkit.

"Thanks, Fonzu-niisan" said Kaji.

"All done here too." said Yoshio.

"Same here" said Potsu.

"Okay, how about we start with this?" said Fonzu, holding up a CD. The other guys felt a little nervous about Fonzu's choice of song.

(Back at the rooftop)

_"Arigato_, Megu." said Shiori, who was feeling better by now.

"It's okay. Maybe, if you told me before, I could have been there" said Megumi

"I just didn't want to trouble you with my problems, since you're already having problems of your own..."

"Hey, what are best friends for?"

"Ehehe. You're right Megu"

"Let's go back to class?"

"Yeah"

(After School Hours, at the Music Room)

"Okay, you ready for this Saotome-san?" said Fonzu, standing a few paces from the band's place.

"I dunno, I mean I've sung before, but not in English." said Yoshio hesitantly. Fonzu insisted Yoshio do the lead vocals at the first practice performance of the band. Fonzu's choice of an English Rock Song made Yoshio nervous.

"Hey don't sweat it! You can do it. The words will come out if you just go with the flow of the song." said Fonzu.

"If you say so." said Yoshio.

"Do you best, Yoshio-kun!" said Yuko, sitting on a bench set in front of the band alongside Yumi and Shiori. The three girls came over to watch the band's first performance. Fortunately for everyone, Shiori was able to put her problems behind her by now.

"Come on, _onii-chan_!" said Yumi.

"Good luck Yoshio-kun, guys!" said Shiori.

"Alright, from the top" said Kaji, as he clapped his drumsticks together to initiate the rhythm, prompting Yoshio to begin his guitar tunes, and Kaji and Potsu followed with their parts.

"Looking good guys!" said Fonzu, as the song's intro played on. Finally, Yoshio began singing.

_"Sugoi_!" murmured Yuko.

"Not bad _onii-chan"_ said Yumi.

"Impressive" said Shiori quietly.

As the song got to the chorus, Potsu and Kaji joined in providing the backing vocals. Yuko couldn't help but gyrate her body a bit, following the song's rhythm, while seated. Even Yumi and Shiori felt like doing the same. Meantime Yoshio went to the second stanza. Nobody noticed that someone entered the room unannounced, apparently drawn in by the performance. The newcomer just watched silently standing next to the door. Yoshio was so into his singing even he didn't notice despite having a good view. He went on.

Kaji felt really fired up this time, banging the drums more enthusiastically as they reached the chorus the second time.

Yoshio turned his guitar upwards to emphasize the song's bridge. Fonzu meanwhile grinned at the band's peformance and danced slightly to the rhythm.

Yoshio then did the song's guitar lead tunes during the instrumental part, wowing the girls. Then the final part of the song came and the band wrapped it up.

Finally, Yoshio and Potsu put in the last tunes, while Kaji crashed the cymbals, ending the song.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

Fonzu and the girls clapped after the band's performance. "Good work guys!" he said.

"That was great!" said Yuko.

"Wow you did really good _onii-chan_!" said Yumi.

"I agree, that was wonderful guys!" said Shiori.

It was only at this point that they heard the clapping from someone else in the room. The band members looked ahead while Fonzu and the girls turned around to see who was behind.

_"Hello_!" said a girl with grey hair tied in a bun, in English. "_Konnichiwa_!" she then greeted in Japanese.

"Eh? Ayako Katagiri-san?" said Yoshio in surprise.

TBC

* * *

A/N: The song performed by Yoshio and company was Until I Fall Away by Gin Blossoms. That song is one of my favorites in Rock Music. Soft, but with a good rhythm, and is one of the few songs I know with no keyboard playing, making this a good starting song for the "Toki Days Band". Some of you will be wondering how the heck Yoshio would be able to sing in English so well the first time. Well let's say Fonzu took the time to write a special lyric sheet where the words are rewritten using Katakana (the Japanese character set used for foreign words). So the first line of the first stanza, when Romanized (Japanese text rewritten using English Alphabet) might end up sounding like "_Ai wan tuu te ri fai a mo ra notu mai seh_" and Yoshio would pronounce it that way.

Some might think I'm still putting too much drama in the story. But I think the chapter's title is also appropriate for Shiori's beginning recovery from her buried depression, as well as the band's first performance.

And as you can see, Ayako makes her appearance.

Stay Tuned!

A/R: This new policy in FFnet is certainly taking it's toll; given how this chapter was stripped to almost barebone state, plus the story would have been much "richer" with the content left in place.


	13. Correspondence

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Tuesday, April 15, 1997, Late Afternoon, Music Room)

Fonzu and the girls clapped after the Rock Band's maiden performance. "Good work guys!" he said.

"That was great!" said Yuko.

"Wow you did really good _onii-chan_!" said Yumi.

"I agree, that was wonderful guys!" said Shiori.

"Ehehe. Thanks!" said Yoshio with a bit of embarrassment. Potsu grinned while Kaji gave a thumbs-up.

It was only at this point that they heard the clapping from someone else in the room. The band members looked ahead while Fonzu and the girls turned around to see who was behind.

_"Hello_!" said a girl with grey hair tied in a bun, in English. "_Konnichiwa_!" she then greeted in Japanese.

"Eh? Ayako Katagiri-san?" said Yoshio in surprise.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii)_

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 13: Correspondence

The newcomer, whom Yoshio addressed as Ayako Katagiri, approached the group.

"Well hello there," said Fonzu.

_"Good Afternoon_!" greeted Ayako in english. "_Um_, _Akito_ _Fonzureri_, _right_?"

_"Yes, that's me_." replied Fonzu, also in english. "_Oh, please call me Fonzu. How do you do, um, Miss Katagiri_?"

_"I'm fine. Please call me Ayako. And you?_"

_"Likewise._"

_"I have to admit you guys did quite well, for singing an American Rock song._"

_"Well, on behalf of the group, thanks_!"

"Um, guys?" Yoshio cut in, in Japanese of course. "If it's alright with you..."

"Ah! _Gomen_!" said Ayako, reverting to Japanese. "I just couldn't help practicing my english, especially with someone like Fonzu-kun here."

"Cool." said Fonzu. "I have to admit I'm surprised to know someone else who speaks english around here, well, aside from my cousin Kaji-kun, well, just a little at least."

_"How do you do_?" greeted Kaji, though his english attempt was heavily riddled by his Kanzai accent, earning a few giggles from Shiori, Yuko, and Yumi.

"Ehehe. Likewise." said Ayako. "So, you guys into American Rock Music?"

"Actually, today's our first time to try it." said Yosho. "In fact it's our club's first practice session."

"Waah! _Sugo__i_! Very good for first timers." said Ayako enthusiastically.

"Hehe Fonzu-san's idea actually." said Potsu.

"You really gotta hand it to Fonzu-niisan there!" said Kaji.

"I believe not all of us are properly introduced?" said Fonzu. "This is our Rock Band Club. That's Yoshio Saotome on the Electric Guitar, Wataru Wakaba, who we call Potsu, on Bass, and my cousin Kaoru Arima, known as Kaji, on Drums. These girls are our friends, Shiori Fujisaki, Yuko Asahina, and Yoshio's sister Yumi."

"Hello everyone!" said Ayako.

_"Konnichiwa_!" greeted Shiori.

"Hiya!" said Yumi.

"Yo!" said Yuko.

"So what brings you here Ayako-san?" asked Fonzu.

"Oh, just curious about who's performing here." replied Ayako. "This music room's been awfully quiet for weeks."

"Oh, yeah." said Shiori, whose face fell a bit after being reminded of her old problem.

"Shiori-chan?" said Yuko with concern.

"Ah! _Gomen_! Did I say something wrong?" asked Ayako guiltily.

"Oh! No, it's okay." said Shiori. "Whatever it was, it's all in the past now."

"Oh! I remember you. You with the brass band club, right?" said Ayako.

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry about bringing it up." said Ayako. "I had a few good friends in that club."

"Eh?" piped Shiori.

"Yeah. Especially the band leader."

"Oh. I see."

"Anyway, so it's you guys in this room now?"

"Yep!" said Yoshio.

"Cool!" said Ayako. "Besides, I love rock music!"

"Really?" said Fonzu. "Feel free to watch our practices then."

"Gee thanks!" said Ayako. "Anyway I better get going. Gotta finish my latest work."

"Oh? What you working on?" asked Potsu.

"A painting right?" said Yoshio. Everyone looked at him.

"Yes! How did you know?" asked Ayako.

"You're in the art club right?" said Yoshio, surprising Ayako.

"Up to your old tricks again _onii-chan_!?" growed Yumi.

"Eh?" piped Ayako, looking confused.

"Hey! Cut it out!" said Yoshio.

"You have to excuse my brother here." said Yumi. "He's known to be collecting girls' information from all over the school."

"Oh, so you're the infamous girl database" said Ayako, looking intently on Yoshio. "No wonder your name sounded familiar."

"Eh... wait a minute." began Yoshio nervously, but Ayako cut him off with a laugh, surprising everyone.

"Hahaha! That's cute." said Ayako.

"You don't know the half of it." said Yumi.

"Well, whatever, interesting hobby, not that it'll get you anywhere." said Ayako.

"Well it certainly didn't," said Potsu, snickering.

_"Mou_!" moaned Yoshio. All the girls giggled.

"Well, whatever. Anyway nice to meet you guys." said Ayako. "Gotta get going."

"Bye!" said Shiori. The other girls nodded in greeting.

_"Nice to meet you too, Ayako-san_." said Fonzu in english.

Ayako smiled. "_Hmm, perhaps we should talk more often, Fonzu-kun?"_ she said in english.

_"I'll look forward to it_!" replied Fonzu.

_"Ja_!" said Ayako, before leaving.

"Geez _onii-chan_!" said Yumi.

"What?" said Yoshio.

"You're hopeless!" said Yumi.

"Yumi-chan!" growed Yoshio.

"Alright break it up you two!" said Fonzu. "Besides it's getting late."

"Oh yeah, it's almost 6:30!" said Shiori. "I'm supposed to meet my friend after your practice guys."

"Can't let Shinobu-neesan wait either." said Fonzu.

"Okay, we'll clean up here while you two go ahead" said Yoshio.

"Shall we?" said Fonzu to Shiori.

"Okay!" replied Shiori.

"See you tomorrow guys!" said Fonzu.

_"Ja_!" said Shiori.

"Take care!" said Yuko.

"Bye you two." said Potsu.

"Bye!" said Yumi.

"Bye Fonzu-niisan, take care of Shiori-sempai!" said Kaji, making Potsu snicker.

_"Mou_!" groaned Shiori.

"Hey we're not going home together" said Fonzu. "You said you're meeting a friend of yours, right?"

"Uh, _hai_!" blurted Shiori.

"Well whatever." said Potsu.

"Come on!" said Fonzu to Shiori.

_"Hai_!" replied Shiori quickly as she left the room with Fonzu.

"Gotta admit it's fun teasing Shiori-chan about being with Fonzu." said Potsu. "They seem like a perfect couple."

"Hmm, come to think of it you're right." said Yuko.

"Yeah, although Fonzu did say he's looking for his childhood friend." said Yoshio. "You don't think..."

"You mean, Shiori-sempai is his long lost childhood friend?" suggested Yumi.

"Hmm, nah, can't be." said Kaji.

"What makes you say that?" said Potsu.

"If they were, shouldn't Shiori-sempai have remebered Fonzu-niisan?" said Kaji.

"I dunno." said Yoshio. "Fonzu-san admitted he couldn't remember his childhood friend's name. Maybe if Shiori-chan is that girl Fonzu-san was talking about, she probably doesn't remember either? After all they haven't seen each other in 12 years!"

"Hmm" everyone mumbled.

"Let's keep this to ourselves?" said Yuko.

"Hmm, yeah. That's a good idea." said Yumi.

"Come on! You're spoiling the fun." said Potsu.

"Nah. I agree with Yuko-chan." said Yosho. "Don't want to get in trouble with Shiori-chan. If she gets upset again..."

"Oh, alright" said Potsu.

Behind the doorway, Rei was secretly listening in on them. "Hehehe. Boy would you like to know." he thought to himself with a smile, before walking away unnoticed.

(School gates)

"Glad to know you're feeling better Shiori-san." said Fonzu.

"Um, yeah." replied Shiori. "Well, my best friend happened to be around and she helped."

"She must be really special."

"Yeah."

"Why not introduce her to us?"

"I try to, but she's quite shy, especially towards guys, although she's been asking about you."

"I see." said Fonzu. "Hmm, was she that brown haired girl I saw on the first day of school?" he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar Harley motorbike and its driver. "Anyway my ride's here, so I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he said.

_"Hai_! Take care!"

"You too!" said Fonzu, mounting the Harley. "Bye!"

"Bye!" said Shiori, as Fonzu put his helmet on, before his bike sped away.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

Shiori turned around and caught sight of her best friend. "Oh Megu! There you are!"

"Hi Shiori-chan!" greeted Megumi.

"You just missed Fonzu-kun." said Shiori. "I would have introduced you."

"Uh, that's okay," replied Megumi meekly. "I don't think I'm ready to meet him just yet."

"Megu, you have to get over your shyness soon. Besides he's really nice."

Megumi paused.

"Megu?" said Shiori worriedly.

"I-I'm okay." Megumi quickly replied. "I, I guess I'm still having trouble with guys. Though, Fonzu-kun seems very nice to you."

"Yeah. He's the nicest guy I've ever met."

"Eh? Do you like him?"

Shiori did a double take. "Huh? Uh, no, not like that! Hahaha! W-we're just good friends." she blurted out while laughing with embarrassment.

"Um, okay." said Megumi.

"Come on let's go."

_"Hai_!"

As Shiori left the campus with Megumi, she had a nagging thought. "Just friends, huh? But, why did it feel so wrong to say that?" she thought.

Meanwhile, the same koala-haired girl from before was peeking at the pair from behind a post. "Tough luck Megumi-chan." she said with a sigh. "Why is Fonzu-kun so hard to reach?"

-TBC

* * *

A/N: So now Ayako is a new acquaintance to Fonzu. When either of them (or anyone for that matter) speaks english, their lines are in italics (actually, I'm using italics when words are spoken in their native languages, like some of the Japanese words that are used from time to time). And as hinted, Ayako's part of Shiori's sad experience with the ill-fated Brass Band Club (also an idea from Irodori no Lovesong). Also, I decided to have some fun making the gang suspicious about Fonzu and Shiori's developing companionship.

Also, Megumi seems to be in kahoots with Koala-girl. Note that they're in the same class as it is revealed in Tabidachi no Uta. I'm thinking of a clever situation for those two.


	14. Connections

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Sunday, April 19, 1997, Late Morning, Aoi's Drive-In)

"So, how's it going with Mio-san?" Potsu asked Yoshio. The two best friends were seated at a table at their hangout, waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive.

Yoshio sighed. "Man, nothing much really. I was hoping she'd go out with me to the Amusement Park today, but she said she was too busy on a research paper."

"Hmm, come to think of it our load of homework's been rather heavy these past few days." said Potsu.

"Tell me about it. Mio-san had to remind me as well." said Yoshio, before he paused. "I wonder if there are any girls out there who think of us as men." he wondered out loud.

"There are, but Yumi-chan's friends are too short." said Potsu flatly.

"Hmm, let me check on that" said Yoshio, taking out his infamous "girl database" phonebook, flipping through it. As he rummaged through it, his face slowly fell, until he eventually bowed his head in defeat. "Yeah, you're right" he conceded. He was snapped out of his reverie by a hard smack to the head. "OWWWW!!!"

_"Oni-chan_!" growed Yumi. "Aren't you fed up with that stupid phonebook of yours!?"

"No way!" replied Yoshio. "Somebody has to keep a class record."

"Hmmph! A class record of the girls." said Yumi.

"Says you." retorted Yoshio. "It's so happened I got Ijuuin-san's number here as well."

"Hey! What's up Ichigo-chan?" said Fonzu.

Yumi sighed. "I thought you taught my brother enough about dating girls and stuff."

"So did I" said Fonzu. "Saotome-san, can't you ditch that silly phonebook of yours?"

"Um, well..." Yoshio stuttered.

"I guess old habits die hard." commented Fonzu.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 14: Connections

"You alright man?" Fonzu continued.

"He's upset because Kisaragi-san declined his offer for a date for today." said Potsu.

"Do you have to keep reminding me?" grumbled Yoshio.

"Well it can't be helped." said Fonzu. "Lots of homework to do for the next few days."

"Yeah, that's what she said." said Yoshio.

"Give her a break." said Fonzu. "Like I told you, you gotta be patient with her."

"Easier said than done." replied Yoshio.

"Hey, look at me, I waited 12 years to find my old girl." said Fonzu.

"Well, I don't think I can last that long." replied Yoshio.

"Yoshio-kun" said Yuko as she arrived with Shiori and Kaji. "Having girl problems again?"

"Tell me about it" said Yoshio flatly.

"Yoshio-kun, you can't worry about it right now" said Shiori.

"Shiori-san's right." said Fonzu.

"Ugh" Yoshio exhaled.

"Tell you what" said Fonzu. "If I'm not mistaken, things should ease up by the end of this coming schoolweek, and all of us will have lots of freetime."

"What do you have in mind, Fonzu-niisan?" asked Kaji.

"We could use more practice for our Rock Band Club." said Fonzu. "And next Sunday will be excellent."

"What good will that do?" asked Yoshio.

"How about we invite a few friends to watch?" suggested Fonzu. "Like Kisaragi-san for instance?"

"Oh?" piped Yoshio."Hmm, come to think of it, I never mentioned our band to her at all."

"Hey, there's your break, Yoshio" said Potsu. "You could impress her with a song."

"Hmm, yeah, I never thought of that before" said Yoshio. "Alright. Let's do it!"

"That's the spirit!" said Fonzu. "Meantime, let's chow?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot it's lunch time" said Potsu.

"Yeah, I'm starving!" said Yuko, taking a seat at the table, followed by Fonzu, Kaji, Shiori, and Yumi.

"Good day everyone" said a middle-aged man wearing an apron as he approached the group.

"Ah! Aoi-sama!" said Yoshio.

"Hello Yoshio-kun" said Aoi. "Seems you have a new friend here?" he said, indicating Fonzu.

"Ah, yes." replied Yoshio. "This is our new friend, Akito Fonzureri, whom we call Fonzu. Fonzu, this is Aoi Takamuchi, owner of this place."

"Ah! Welcome Fonzu-kun." said Aoi.

"Pleased to meet you Aoi-sama" said Fonzu.

"Fonzu-san by the way is from America." said Yoshio.

"Oh? By chance have you been to Milwaukee, Wisconsin?" asked Aoi.

"Actually, that's where I grew up." said Fonzu.

"Ah! My uncle Matsuo owned a diner like this in that city in America." said Aoi.

"Matsuo?" wondered Fonzu. "I don't think I recall anyone by that name."

"Hehe, he had an American nickname actually, um, I think it was Arnold?" said Aoi.

"Oh! Yes!" said Fonzu."The place I hung out in back in America was called Arnold's Drive-In!"

"Hahaha! So, you been to that place?" asked Aoi.

"Oh? Is that the place you were talking about Fonzu-kun?" asked Yuko.

"Yep! That's it!" said Fonzu.

"Hehe I remember what uncle Matsuo told me after he retried and came back here." said Aoi. "A group of kids were working part time there as a band to entertain the guests."

"Wow!" said Yuko.

"Hehe, actually, I was part of that band" asked Fonzu.

"EH??" everyone gasped.

"Ah, so you're one of them?" said Aoi. "My uncle was very grateful. He had a juke box in the diner that just didn't work. So he hired the band."

"Yeah I remember that." said Fonzu.

"You know, it would be great to have a band like yours play here too." said Aoi.

"Actually, I'm part of one now, with Saotome-san, Potsu-san, and Kaji-kun. It's a club actually" said Fonzu.

"Ah! Perhaps you should consider performing here? Like on weekends maybe?" suggested Aoi.

"Well, if our school will allow it." said Yoshio.

"I'll talk to Ijuuin-san about it" said Fonzu.

"Excellent! I look forward to it should you consider it." said Aoi. "By the way, shall I take your orders?"

"Oh sure!" said Yoshio. Most of the gang had Cheezeburgers, whereas Potsu had a Chili Hotdog, while Shiori had her favorite, Spagetti. Soda was ordered by everyone. Within minutes everyone had their order and started having lunch.

"Enjoy!" said Aoi, after delivering the gang's orders, then went back to the kitchen. The gang then continued their conversation as they hand their lunch.

"So that's where you got your music experience?" asked Potsu.

"Yep." said Fonzu. "We played mostly 50's rock music back then."

"So that's why you like 50's rock music." said Shiori.

"Indeed. It was great party music." said Fonzu. "The girls especially loved it."

"Really?" asked Yuko.

"Well, at least the girls there in Milwaukee did." said Fonzu. "And each time we performed, everyone took to the dance floor."

"That's nice" said Shiori.

"Hmm, you think we could do the same thing here?" asked Potsu.

"Well, we could give it a try." said Fonzu. "I admit I had no idea what I was in for when I first started performing, but it sure was great."

"If you say so." said Yoshio. "By the way, how about that childhood friend of yours? Found her yet?"

"Nope. Not yet." Fonzu lied again.

"But if you don't remember her how will you find her?" asked Yuko.

"Somehow I just know it." said Fonzu with confidence. "When I see her, I'll know it's her. I'm sure of it."

"Wow." said Shiori. "You're so confident Fonzu-kun" she thought to herself.

"Uh, Shiori-chan?" said Potsu.

"Ah! _Hai_?" blurted Shiori as she snapped out of her reverie.

"Going off into your own world again?" Potsu snickered.

_"Mou_!" moaned Shiori.

"You know, I'm starting to think..." He began, until he jumped a bit and yelped. "OWWW!!!"

"Cool it Potsu-kun!" said Yuko sternly. It turns out she kicked Potsu in the shin and caused his pain.

"Um, is something going on here?" asked Fonzu.

"Oh, nothing!" said Yuko innocently, before she turned to Potsu and glared at him. "Right?" she said sharply.

"Oh! Right! Nothing! Nothing at all!" said Potsu nervously, apparently fearful of another kick from Yuko.

Fonzu chuckled. "Boy, the things you guys come up with." He paused. "Anyway, are we all done with lunch?"

"Yeah! I'm stuffed" said Kaji.

"Me too" said Yuko.

"I guess we all are" said Shiori.

"Okay." said Yoshio, before turning towards the kitchen. "_Ne_! Aoi-sama! Check please!"

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

"Geez, I wonder why Potsu keeps making those wisecracks." said Shiori as she walked with Fonzu to her home.

"Beats me." said Fonzu. "I guess that's his way of poking fun on friends."

"Well, whatever." said Shiori. "You know, I can't help but wonder about your, um, quest to find your childhood friend. Will you really find her?"

"Well, whether or not I actually find her I may not know, but I truly believe I'll meet her again." said Fonzu.

"Sometimes I wonder, if there is someone destined for me." admitted Shoiri. "I guess maybe that's another reason I don't want to go steady with any boy just yet." said Shiori.

"Don't worry about that." said Fonzu. "You'll find that special someone, like I'll find mine. And once I find my old childhood friend, I swear I'll stay with her forever."

"That's very noble of you" said Shiori.

"When you put your mind to it, you can do it." said Fonzu. "I've made it this far, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you're right." said Shiori. "I just wish I could be as confident as you in those matters."

"Yes you can." said Fonzu. "I believe it so. You've done so well in school. I'm sure you can do more. And like I said, if you need anything or need to talk, I'm right here."

"Thank you." said Shiori, but she still had a feeling of uncertainty.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: This chapter had a lot of revisions. At first I considered actually blending the original Happy Days storyline into this fanfic by linking the original Fonz to Fonzu (i.e. Fonzie being Fonzu's grandfather, so Spike, Fonzie's adopted son, would have been Fonzu's father), but timeline conflicts seem to have come up (Spike would have had to be an adult by 1979 to have reared Fonzu, and I'm not certain if Spike was really old enough – it's only known that Spike was adopted by Fonzie by the end of the TV series, but it's not confirmed what year it is in the story by then, and how old Spike was). Instead, I just decided on a cameo of the original Arnold's Drive-In. Also, Aoi, owner of the gang's hangout, is introduced.

Happy Days fans will recognize the gag in the prologue about Yoshio "wondering if there are any girls who think of us as men."

Stay tuned!


	15. Yoshio and Potsu's Big Break

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue 

(Saturday, April 25, 1997, after last period, school building corridors)

Yoshio was walking along the corridors looking for Mio, lost in his thoughts.

"Hmm, let's see, her classroom should be-"

"Ah! Saotome-san!" called Mio, who just came out of her classroom, which happened to be where Yoshio stopped.

"Eh? Ah! Kisaragi-san! I was just looking for you!"

"Oh? Ehehe. I was just about to find you."

"Hehe, yeah. Quite a coincidence."

"Fufufu! You're right. Uh, so, what were you going to see me about"

"Um, you first, Kisaragi-san."

"Oh. Okay. Well, sorry if I declined your invitation last weekend. I was thinking of making it up to you tomorrow."

"Ah, well..."

"Eh? You're busy tomorrow?"

"Actually, I was going to invite you to Aoi's Drive-In tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'll be performing in a band there."

"Really?" said Mio, surprised at his revelation. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Ehehe. It slipped my mind I guess."

"I see."

* * *

Opening Theme 

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 15: Yoshio and Potsu's Big Break 

"Are you working part time there?" asked Mio.

"Oh, no that's not it" said Yoshio. "It's our club actually."

"Eh? The Brass Band Club? Didn't they disband?"

"Oh, no not that one. This is a diffferent band that my friends and I just formed. A Rock Band Club."

"Ah, I see."

"Yeah. I'm one of the guitarists, and I will also be singing lead vocal tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, can you come?"

"Well, I"m not really into Rock Music..."

"Oh, I see" said Yoshio, his face falling a bit.

"But I'll come." said Mio.

"Eh?" piped Yoshio, his face brightening. "Great! You know the place, right?"

"I think I heard of it."

"It's part of the Arcade Center downtown. My friends and I are regulars there. Fonzu-san is among them now."

"Ah. Fonzu-kun will be there too?"

"Yeah. He's also a member of the rock band club so..."

"Wow." said Mio excitedly. "I'll definitely come."

"Okay. See you then?" said Yoshio.

"Hai!" replied Mio, before returning to her classroom.

"Yes!" whispered Yoshio, clenching his fist in jubilation.

(Sunday, April 26, 1997, Just before Lunchtime, Aoi's Drive-In)

"Glad you could perform here today boys" said Aoi.

"Hey no problem Aoi-sama" said Fonzu, as he tuned his guitar. He and the other band members were on a makeshift stage set up at one end of the diner. "Besides, doing this kinda brings back old memories of when I was at Arnold's."

"Must have been lots of fun back there" said Potsu, as he tuned his bass guitar. "How come you didn't perform that guitar with us on our first practice?" he asked.

"Yeah. How come?" added Yoshio, who was tuning his electric guitar.

"Guess it slipped my mind?" joked Fonzu. Potsu and Yoshio facefaulted.

"Fonzu-niisan is not the bragging type these days" said Kaji, who did some checks on his drumkit. "He kinda likes to surprise people now."

"Eyyyy!" retorted Fonzu.

"Well, I'll be back in the kitchen since I'll be busy preparing lunch for everyone!" said Aoi.

"Oh, right! See ya!" said Yoshio.

"Later then!" said Fonzu, just as Aoi bowed and left for the kitchen.

"Well you sure surprised me on your rehearsal last Thursday, Fonzu-kun" said Yuko, who was seated at the table nearest the stage, along with Yumi and Shiori.

"Yeah! That was great playing there, sempai!" added Yumi.

Shiori just smiled as she watched the band members prepare themselves.

"Just one thing," said Yoshio. "Where'd all those girls come from?" he asked, pointing out all the young girls who packed the diner, all appearing excited and giddy. All of the girls happened to be Kirameki Highschool students, considering that Yoshio, from his Girl Database hobby, recognized a lot of them.

"Beats me!" said Fonzu with a shrug and a smirk. Yoshio looked doubtful.

"Ah Fonzu-kun!" called a familiar voice.

"Eh?" piped Fonzu as he searched for the source of the voice. "Ah! Saki-san!" he called, as he noticed the blue-haired girl entering from the front door with two other girls following her. "I see you brought along a few friends." he added.

"You invited Nijino-san over?" Potsu asked Fonzu.

"Yeah, but I didn't quite expect her to bring some company." replied Fonzu.

_"Hello_! Fonzu-kun!" greeted Ayako, who was one of the girls who accompanied Saki.

"Yo!" greeted Nozomi, Saki's other companion.

"Ah! You girls know each other?" asked Fonzu of the trio.

"Yeah!" replied Saki. Ayako and Nozomi nodded.

"Well, glad you girls could watch our performance." said Fonzu.

"Are you singing this time?" asked Ayako.

"Unforunately no." said Fonzu.

"Aww." moaned Saki.

"I'm kinda building my friends' confidence first. Let them get the feel of things." said Fonzu.

"You mean Saotome-san?" said Ayako, causing a few murmurs from the crowd. Nozomi looked at Yoshio with curiosity.

"And Potsu-san as well" added Fonzu.

"Ehehehe" giggled Potsu as he rubbed the back of his head. "I have to admit I wasn't quite prepared for such a large audience.

"It's all part of the experience" said Fonzu. "Just needs getting used to."

Yoshio started to get nervous as he heard the murmurs from the girls. "Saotome-san?" "Isn't he that guy who keeps collecting information about us girls?" "What's he doing with Fonzu-kun?" "Is he really a singer?"

"Yo! You okay Saotome-san?" asked Fonzu.

"Eh?" piped Yoshio. "Ah, I'm okay" he said nervously.

"Don't worry about it." said Fonzu. "Been through that myself."

"If you say so" said Yoshio.

"Saotome-san! _Gomen_!" called another girl who just came in and looked out of breath.

"Ah! Kisaragi-san!" said Yoshio.

"Sorry! I had to take care of something. Did I keep you waiting?" said Mio.

"No, not a at all." said Yoshio. "We haven't even gotten started yet."

"Ah, thank goodness" said Mio. "I thought was going to be late."

"Mio-chan?" said Saki in surprise.

"Saki-chan?" replied Mio. "Woa! Nice to see you here!'

"Yeah! You too!" replied Saki happily.

"Oh you two know each other as well?" asked Fonzu.

"Yeah!" replied Saki and Mio.

"Well, since everyone's here, how about we get this show on the road?" said Fonzu. "Girls, how about taking seats with our friends over here?" he said to Saki's group, while pointing out Shiori's table.

"Okay!" Saki and company replied, before the headed for the table where Yuko, Shiori, and Yumi sat. They then all introduced themselves to each other.

"Good day everyone" said Fonzu, talking into his microphone, and getting all the customers' attention in the process. "Glad you could all join us. May I present to you, the Kirameki Highschool Rock Band!"

The crowd appauded in response, with some girls cheering. "_Ganbatte ne_!" "Go Fonzu-kun!"

"Alright, then, let's rock!" said Fonzu. "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" said Potsu.

"Ready here" said Yoshio.

"And..." said Kaji, clapping his drumsticks to signal the start of the song.

All the girls cheered as the band started playing the intro of the song. They were surprised though at Yoshio's guitar perfomance, and even more so when he began singing, in english, as the background music softened.

"Woa!" "That's Saotome-san?" "_Sugoi"_ "He's really singing" "I didn't know he could sing in english" the murmurs went.

Yoshio took Fonzu's advice, ignoring the comments, and continued singing the first stanza.

The background music picked up as they went into the chorus, and Fonzu, Kaji, and Potsu all provided the backing vocals.

The girls in the audience were all awestruck and in disbelief when Yoshio did another tune with his guitar as the chorus finished, while those at Shiori's table simply enjoyed the performance, especially Yuko and Ayako, who were already gyrating in their seats. Meanwhile the song went into the second stanza, and Yoshio sang solo again.

Some of the girls in the audience could no longer keep still and began dancing slightly to the music in their seats, as Yoshio went on...

As the chorus came, more of the girls joined the music by clapping their hands to the song's rhythm, and found themselves enjoying the performance. Fonzu and the others again provided the backing vocals of the chorus as Yoshio led them.

The music's pace changed a bit as they reached its breakpoint.

At this point the instrumental section of the song came, and Yoshio wowed the girls with another guitar solo, this time louder and with a life of its own. The song reached the bridge and all the guys sang together.

The song reached its chorus for the final time as the guys continued singing together.

After that the band finished the song with another instrumental section, again led by Yoshio's guitar. The girls in the audience were flabbergasted about this new image of the boy they all knew as the 'Girl Database'. As the song finished, all of them couldn't help but cheer and applaud. Some of them even began cheering for Yoshio.

_"Sugoi_! _Sugoi_!" "That was great Saotome-kun!" "Wooo!"

Yoshio couldn't believe the attention he started to get and just revelled in it. "_Arigato miina_!" he blurted out.

"Thank you!" Potsu and Kaji said out loud.

"Thank you very much ladies!" said Fonzu, earning a bigger cheer from the girls.

"Hehe Fonzu-kun is just so popular isn't he?" commented Nozomi.

"Yeah." said Yuko. "You should have seen the reaction of my class when he and Yoshio-kun crashed in one time." Her companions all laughed at the mention of that incident.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Saki. "He did what?"

"Long story" said Yuko with a grin.

"I have to admit Saotome-san did great" said Mio.

"Oh yeah. I couldn't believe old 'Girl Databse' boy could pull something like that so well" said Nozomi.

"Yeah, that's _onii-chan"_ said Yumi. "At least he has a better hobby now"

"Can't argue with that" said Shiori.

"Okay, since you were a great audience", Fonzu started. "we have another song for you" he said, earning another cheer from the girls, as he put down his acoustic guitar and picked up an electric guitar.

"Fonzu-kun! Will you sing this time?" shouted one girl.

"Ah! Gomen, not this time." said Fonzu, causing the girls to groan. "Instead, our bassist will lead us in this next song."

"Eh?" the girls piped in surprise.

"Alright, let's hit it guys!" said Fonzu.

"And..." Kaji said, once again clapping his drumsticks to start the song. However, only Fonzu played his electric guitar alone, as Potsu began to sing.

The girls were really surprised by Potsu's unusually high singing voice, which sounded different from when he was talking casually earlier, and moreover, belied his nerdy look. At this point Kaji banged his drums while Yoshio and Potsu joined in the background music playing their instruments as Potsu sang the next stanza. The other guys sang backing vocals at every other line.

The song reached its first instrumental part, and again Yoshio showed off his guitar tunes. Meanwhile the girls were in awestruck at the band's performance, especially Potsu's singing, and had the urge to dance but stayed seated, opting to clap with the song's rhythm instead. All the guys sang the next part together.

Yoshio and Potsu silenced their instruments at this point, leaving Fonzu to do his guitar tunes while Kaji did some stylish drum beats that seemed a bit off rhythm and Potsu sang the next passage solo.

Kaji beat his drums hard again, and Yoshio and Potsu joined their instruments again as they sang the last section of the song.

The band finished with a last instrumental section with Yoshio's guitar leading once again. As the song came to a close, the audience applauded with a cheer.

_"Sugoi_!" "Awesome!" "Great!" the girls in the audience kept yelling.

"Thank you very much!" said Potsu.

_"Arigato_!" said Kaji and Yoshio.

"Thank you ladies" said Fonzu. "Before we go let me introduce the guys. On electric guitar here is Yoshio Saotome who I think most of you know already" he said, earning some laughs from the audience. "On bass, who just did lead vocals is Wataru Wakaba who we call Potsu, on drums back here is Kaoru Arima, known as Kaji, and of course yours truly, Fonzu. Again, on behalf of the Kirameki Highschool Rock Band Club, thank you and good day!"

After that little speech the girls cheered again.

Fonzu, Potsu, and Yoshio took their guitars off their shoulders and set them down while Kaji set aside his drumsticks, before they all left the stage and went to Shiori's table and stood around it.

"That was great Fonzu-kun!" said Saki.

"Yeah! You rock dude!" said Nozomi.

"Our pleasure" said Fonzu.

"Potsu-kun was a real surprise though" said Ayako.

"Yeah" said Shiori. "Just how high can you bring your voice?"

"Eh, I dunno, it just does that when I sing" said Potsu. Ayako and Shiori just giggled.

"I have to admit, that was great, Arima-kun" said Yumi.

"Ah, thanks, Y-, Saotome-san" said Kaji.

"Hmm, I think you can call me Yumi now." said Yumi "but not Yumiko alright?" she added sharply.

"Uh, okay, Yumi-san" said Kaji carefully. Yoshio tensed a bit from hearing their exchange.

"That was pretty impressive, Saotome-san" said Mio.

"Eh?" piped Yoshio, snapping out of his thoughts. "Ehehe, thanks Kisaragi-san. I'm glad you came by the way"

"Huh? Oh, um, it's, nothing really" said Mio. "Like I said I wanted to make up for last weekend."

"Ah, well, still, I appreciate it" said Yoshio.

"Oh?" Mio smiled.

_"Oy miina_!" call Aoi. "Lunch is ready."

"Eh?" the numerous girls piped. "We didn't order anything" "We just came to watch" some of them protested.

"Eyyyy!" said Fonzu to everyone. "Lunch is on the house for today for everyone! Consider this the band's thanks for all you coming here."

"Really?" most of the girls asked.

"Yeah that's right" said Yoshio.

"Yep!" said Potsu and Kaji.

_"Hai hai_!" said Aoi. "Lunch has already been paid for by your school's rock band club. So enjoy!"

"Waaa! _Arigato gozaimasu_!" all the girls yelled, as Aoi and his crew began serving lunch.

* * *

Ending theme 

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge 

While lunch was being served to all the customers, Yuko asked a question to Shiori.

"Say, Shiori-chan, didn't you say Megumi-chan was coming to watch too?" said Yuko.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen her all day." said Shiori. "I wonder where she is..."

Meanwhile, two girls at one table on the far end of the diner were talking.

"He's really cool isn't he, Megumi-chan?" said one of them, who happened to be the Koala-haired girl who was stalking Fonzu.

"Um, yeah, he sure is, Miharu-chan" replied her companion, who happened to be Shiori's best friend Megumi.

"Hasn't Shiori-chan introduced him to you yet?"

"No"

"How come?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to meet him yet."

_"Demo_..." Miharu began.

Megumi simply remained silent. Miharu sighed.

TBC

* * *

A/N: In this chapter the band performed "Wheels" by Restless Heart (with Yoshio on lead vocals) followed by "I Don't Wanna Lose Your Love Tonight" by Outfield (Potsu on lead vocals here). 

"Wheels" is a nice, easy, but fast 80's rock song from the band Restless Heart, who are better known for their 90's ballad "When She Cries". Later I'll have Fonzu doing lead vocal for one of their other songs from the same album "Wheels" came out (that album also happens to be titled "Wheels").

"I Don't Wanna Lose Your Love Tonight" is another nice rock song, and I felt its lead vocal could illustrate how Potsu would sound like when he sings.

It'll be interesting how Yoshio's life will take a turn to after this performance, it seems he's already earned a few fans, or has he? Also, Megumi and Miharu look like they're up to something now.

Stay tuned!

A/R: Please bear with me if the chapter looks all messed up now thanks to FFnet's new policy.


	16. Trip to Kyoto Part 1: Reluctance

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Wednesday, April 30, 1997, Morning before classes, Storage Room at main building of Kirameki Highschool)

"So what do you think of my proposal?" asked the mysterious blonde haired girl.

"Sounds pretty good to me, and it would be a great way for me to tour that part of Japan." replied Fonzu. "I'm concerned about the rest of the gang though, most especially Shiori-san."

"I have every confidence that you can work things out with them. They've always listened to you."

"Thanks for the assurance. Wish me luck then."

"Will do. Let me know what they think."

"I'll keep you posted. _Ja_!" said Fonzu, before carefully leaving the room.

"I believe in you, Fonzu-kun," said the girl quietly as she tied her hair.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 16: Trip to Kyoto Part 1: Reluctance

(Lunchbreak, Classroom of 2A)

"Eh??? A trip to Kyoto?" asked Yoshio. "Just the seven of us?"

"Well, eight if you count Ijuuin-san." replied Fonzu.

"Hold it, hold it, wait." said Potsu. "What's he got to do with this?"

"I'm the one who proposed a getaway for your group, for the entire Golden Week." replied Rei as he approached the group. "And I already have a place in mind for you to stay, and even transportation is well covered."

"Um, excuse me, but, what's the catch?" said Yoshio. Shiori was getting tensed.

"Oh nothing. I just wish to offer some service long overdue." replied Rei.

"Heh. Like hell you would" said Potsu.

"Now now, we need not get all huffed up now do we? Besides, it would be a wasted opportunity if you declined. After all when was your last visit to Kyoto?" asked Rei.

"Uh, well..." began Yoshio.

"Um..." Potsu paused. Shiori kept silent.

"Well I certainly haven't been there yet myself" said Fonzu.

"So, what shall it be?" asked Rei with a smile.

"Yo! Did someone say Kyoto?" asked Kaji as he walked in with Yuko and Yumi.

"Wow Kyoto eh?" said Yuko.

"What's going on? Why'd you call us here Fonzu-sempai?" asked Yumi.

"Ah Kaji-kun! Yuko-san! Ichigo-chan! Good you're all here." said Fonzu. "Yep, we have a chance to visit Kyoto this Golden Week, courtesy of Ijuuin-san here."

"Hmm, not bad. It's been a while since I've been to Kyoto." said Kaji.

"Eh?" piped Yoshio, Potsu, Shiori, Yuko, and Yumi.

"Oh? You've been to Kyoto, kid?" said Rei.

"Indeed! I spent my Junior Highschool days there, and even trained in Kendo there as well!" replied Kaji.

"Woa!" piped Yuko. "You studied Kendo?"

_"Hai_! At the Shinmei-Ryu School of Kendo" replied Kaji. "But only for one summer, so I haven't trained that much to be a Kendo master. I only reached Sixth Kyu."

"Well, perhaps you would like a visit to your old school?" asked Rei.

"Yeah! It's been awhile. I trained while I was in eighth grade during the summer break."

"Interesting" commented Potsu. Shiori was taken aback by this revelation but stil kept silent, while Yumi got curious.

"So how about it, eh?" asked Rei.

"Well, it would be a chance for me to look around Japan and learn more about it" said Fonzu.

"Yeah, I can show you around the place, Fonzu-niisan" said Kaji.

"Wow! I can't wait!" said Yuko excitedly.

"Hmm, come to think of it, it would be a nice break" said Yoshio.

"Hmm, yeah that's true _onii-chan"_ said Yumi.

"Guess you're right" said Potsu.

"Shiori-san?" said Fonzu.

"Um, well..." Shiori paused.

"Come on, it'll be fun, I'm sure" said Fonzu.

"Oh, okay." said Shiori hesitantly.

"Excellent." said Rei. "I'll make the necessary arrangements soon."

"Sure" said Fonzu.

"Meantime, I'll have my special lunch meal. _Ja_!" said Rei before he left the classroom.

"Well, that was rather nice of him" said Yuko. "I gotta admit I've always wanted to go to Kyoto."

"Me too. But Arima-kun, you really studied Kendo there?" asked Yumi.

_"Hai_! In fact I prefer to fight with two swords!" said Kaji.

"Wha??" Yoshio gasped.

"You can blame his drumming hobby for that" joked Fonzu.

"Hehe, I bet you can give the phrase 'Beat 'em up' a whole new meaning" snickered Potsu.

"Anyway I'm starved! You guys coming to the canteen?" said Yoshio.

"I'm in!" said Potsu.

"Yeah let's!" said Yuko.

"You guys go ahead" said Shiori softly.

"Eh??" piped everyone.

"You okay Shiori-san?" asked Fonzu.

"Well..." Shiori began. Fonzu gave everyone a look they were quite familiar with.

"Y-Yeah we'll go ahead." said Yoshio quickly. "Right guys?"

"Yeah sure!" replied Potsu, as everyone left the room except Shiori and Fonzu.

"You're still weary about Ijuuin-san aren't you?" asked Fonzu.

"Um, yeah" replied Shiori.

"Hey, don't worry. I tell you it'll be alright."

"I don't know, I..."

"Please?"

"Um..."

"I promise it'll be fine."

"Um, okay."

"If it'll, help, just stick with me throughout the trip, and I'll see to it you won't have any problems."

"Alright."

"Come on, let's have lunch."

"Okay."

(Friday, May 2, 1997, Noon, Ijuuin Vacation House, Kyoto)

"Man will you check that out!" exclaimed Yoshio after getting off the Mercedes-Benz van (courtesy of Rei) everyone was riding in. The whole gang prepared for their trip the previous evening. Then they met at Rei's Mansion the next morning for their transport. Their trip to Kyoto was largely uneventful, so their arrival was a pleasant eye-opener.

"Yeah." replied Yuko, as she and Yoshio took a good look at the Ijuuin Vacation House, which resembled a Ryokan (a traditional Japanese Inn). The Vacation House was situated in a secluded mountain area in Kyoto, reachable by a winding road.

"What do you think Shiori-san?" asked Fonzu.

"I have to admit, it's beautiful here." replied Shiori, as she found the scenery quite to her liking, notably the numerous Sakura trees.

"All your rooms have been prepared. You all have one each, complete with anemities." said Rei.

"Woa! One room apiece? I was kinda expecting to share rooms, well, at least that's what I'm used to" said Potsu.

"Well it's the Ijuuin's! What did you expect?" said Yumi.

"I'll have our servants bring your luggage inside. Meantime, do make yourselves comfortable. The main door leads to the main room where you can relax." said Rei "Meantime, I'll have some, urgent matters, to attend to. _Ja_!" He then headed for the side of the house, just as a group of butlers and maidservants approached.

_"Konnichiwa_!" said the lead butler. "Welcome to the Ijuuin Vacation House. We'll take your luggage upstairs. Meantime, please follow Maeka here" he said, pointing to one of the maidservants.

"Thank you!" said Fonzu. "Well let's go guys!"

"Please follow me" said Maeka, who lead everyone into the main room while the butlers brought the gang's luggage. "Lunch will be served in a few minutes. Have a seat. If you need anything, please call us."

_"Arigato gozaimasu_!" the gang replied. Maeka then bowed, before she headed for the kitchen along with the other servants.

"Whew! This is the life!" said Potsu as he sat on a sofa, followed by Yumi and Potsu. Fonzu, Shiori, Yuko, and Kaji sat on another sofa facing the former group.

"It sure doesn't look so traditional inside here." noted Yuko.

"I guess it's just the outside appearance that looks traditional" said Fonzu "I admit I was hoping to experience, say, sleeping in a futon."

"Oh?" piped Shiori.

"Yeah." replied Fonzu. "I'm sure it's not the same as a sleeping bag, which I've slept in a number of times." Everyone laughed.

"So what'll we be doing for the next few days?" asked Yoshio.

"I guess a lot of sightseeing" said Potsu.

"I can be your tour guide! I know my way around Kyoto!" piped Kaji.

"Hey, how about showing us the Kendo school you went to?" asked Yuko.

"Sure! I still have a few friends there." said Kaji.

"Anywhere else we can go to?" asked Yumi.

"There's the Kiyomizu Temple!" said Kaji.

"Woa!" piped Fonzu. "I heard about that place."

"You should go, Fonzu-niisan!" suggested Kaji.

"Will do, with everyone of course" replied Fonzu.

"Or you could just take Shiori-chan..." teased Potsu.

"Eh???" gasped Shiori.

"Huh?" piped Fonzu.

"POTSU-KUN!!!" growled Yuko, clenching her first as she glared at Potsu.

"A-ah-ah nothing! Forget I said anything" said Potsu in a panic.

_"Miina_, lunch is ready." said Maeka as she walked in. "Please follow me to the dining hall."

_"Hai_!" replied the gang.

"Consider yourself lucky you got 'saved by the bell' Potsu-kun!" warned Yuko. Potsu cringed.

"What's going on here?" asked Fonzu.

"Oh nothing!" smiled Yuko innocently, before glaring at Potsu again.

Shiori sighed.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

(Evening, outside of Shiori's room, Ijuuin Vacation House)

"Potsu-san was up to his old tricks again eh?" said Fonzu, who accompanied Shiori to her room.

"Yeah. Why won't he just give up?" complained Shiori.

"Don't take it personally. I'm sure he was just having fun. I wouldn't worry about it." said Fonzu.

_"Demo_..." said Shiori bashfully, trying to hide a blush.

"Does it really bother you that much?" asked Fonzu with concern.

_"H-hai"_ whimpered Shiori.

"Okay, I'll talk to him first thing in the morning. Is that alright with you?" said Fonzu.

"Yeah. _Arigato_." replied Shiori.

"Alright. Goodnight Shiori-san" Fonzu finished.

"Goodnight" replied Shiori, just before entering her room.

"Hmm, I guess she's taking this a little harder than I expected." Fonzu said to himself.

"It can't be helped" replied Rei softly, who happened to be passing through. "She's been busy maintaining her perfect school record since entering highschool that she doesn't want to be bothered by such things."

"Well, her father's death was hard enough on her."

"True. Anyway I commend you for convincing her and everyone else to take my offer."

"No problem."

"Anyway, feel free to take the van and our chauffer on your tour for the next few days."

"Thanks!"

"Well, make sure to get ready tomorrow then. Goodnight!" said Rei as he turned to leave.

"Goodnight" replied Fonzu, before heading for his own room.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: This is something I planned from the beginning, though the actual events were never finalized until now. The cameo appearance of Maeka Kudanshita (one of the girls who could be won in Tokimeki Memorial 2; she's the girl who has many part time jobs, most notably as the mail order delivery girl) was a last minute addition, after I began considering cameo apperances of characters from the second game (I actually started off with considering an apperance in a later chapter by Kasumi Asoo, one of the other winnable girls in TM2 who, along with her schoolmate Maeka, should still be in highschool if the timelines of the two games were to be strictly followed). After some consideration, Maeka's appearance here would actually be perfect. Since she had many part time jobs since Junior Highschool, and among those included being a servant and a bodyguard for the Ijuuin family (this is supposed to be official info), her meeting the gang should not be unusual, especially in an event like this (note: I'm also considering including her "secret" as well, though it will lead to major spoilers for TM2 gamers, and I'm not sure when that secret "job" of hers actually began). I was also considering putting Mihara Sakunoshin here as well, but his appearance will often require Mei Ijuuin's appearance as well, which can complicate things (Mei is Rei's younger sister and is one of the winnable girls in TM2 for those who don't know; Mihara is her personal bodyguard who happens to be gay, and can fall for the player's character if you earn enough Appearance points and attend all of the Ijuuin's Christmas Parties :P). Perhaps he might come later (to cause problems for Fonzu of course :D).

Kaji's knowledge of Kendo was something I thought of to add more color to his character, and was partly inspired by another fanfic (a Love Hina fanfic – LH fans will know which character has something to do with this. No I'm not going to give her a cameo appearance here). Nope Kaji's not powerful enough to execute the Zan-Kuu-Ken (Rock Splitting Sword), instead he can wield two swords at once, making him reasonably formidable (this will come into play later when the Banchoo's show up). Since I gave him a Kanzai accent, it would be a good idea to make him a native of one of the prefectures of the Kanzai region, so I decided he was born in Kobe, then moved to Kyoto in his Junior High years (i.e. In 1994, hence he avoided the Kobe Earthquake of 1995) before finally coming to Kirameki.

Stay tuned!


	17. Trip to Kyoto Part 2: Double Kendo Stick...

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue 

(Saturday, May 3, 1997, Early Morning, Ijuuin Vacation House in Kyoto)

"So, would you mind laying off with the wisecracks from now on?" said Fonzu.

"Yeah, sure" replied Potsu.

"I know you're doing it in the spirit of fun, and personally I wouldn't mind it." said Fonzu. "Shiori-san however is taking real exception to it. In fact she was complaining about it to me last night."

"I guess you're right" replied Potsu.

"Let me ask you something. Do you like her?" said Fonzu.

Potsu jerked up in surprise. "EHH? Ah no no no! I-i-it's not like that!" he said in panic. "I-I mean, Shiori-chan is just..."

"Hmm? Is there something going on here Potsu-kun?" craftily asked Yuko, who happened to be passing by with Yoshio.

"YUKO-CHAN!" said Potsu in exasperation.

"Well, they say boys bully the girls they like, so..." began Fonzu.

"Oh, is that what this is all about?" said Yoshio teasingly, then put his hand on Potsu's shoulder before moving up close to his ear. "Why didn't you say anything before buddy?" he asked, making Potsu blush profusely.

"Ugh... no... it's... not..." Potsu gagged, then ran off yelling "GWAAAHHHH!" startling the servants nearby.

Fonzu grinned. "Maybe that oughtta be enough payback for his teasing Shiori-san to make him cool it" he commmented.

Yuko giggled. "Yeah. About time someone turned the tables on him." she said.

"Hehe, you bet!" said Yoshio. "I'll admit though that that was the first time I heard him yell so loudly." The trio laughed.

Watching the whole scene from behind a corner, Shiori wasn't sure if she should be embarrassed or amused by Potsu's sudden outburst.

* * *

Opening Theme 

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii)_

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 17: Trip to Kyoto Part 2: Double Kendo Sticks 

Potsu was unusually uncomfortable as he was somehow seated next to Shiori during the ride in the van into downtown Kyoto.

"_Ano_, _daijoubu_, Potsu-kun?" asked Shiori curiously.

"Err, I'm fine! I'm fine! Nothing's wrong! Ehehe" said Potsu nervously, then quickly faced the window next to him to hide the blush in his face. Shiori blinked, then turned the other way to stiffle a giggle before noticing Fonzu seated on her other side from Potsu, and Yuko and Yoshio behind her, all giving her the thumbs up and a wink. Shiori smiled. Seated on the same bench seat as Yoshio and Yuko, Yumi and Kaji on the other hand had confused looks on their faces.

"Um, is there something going on here?" asked Kaji.

"Yeah. Potsu-sempai isn't himself today." added Yumi.

"Oh nothing." said Fonzu innocently. "Right guys?"

"Yep!" replied Yuko quickly.

"That's right!" added Yoshio.

"Shiori-sempai?" said Yumi.

"Um, I have no idea either." said Shiori. Yuko giggled.

"Anyway it looks like we're here" said Fonzu, as the van pulled over at a building that looks like a temple.

"Alright! It's been awhile since I last came here!" said Kaji excitedly.

The whole gang disembarked from the van and walked towards the Shinmeiryuu School of Kendo, led by Kaji.

(1 Hour later, Main Dojo of the Shinmeiryuu School of Kendo)

"HAAAA!" yelled one Kendo practitioner as he lunged forward to strike his opponent with his sword. His attack was blocked as his opponent brought his two short swords forming an X with them, before pulling them appart hard driving his attacker back.

"Woa! That was good" commented Yuko, who was seated on the floor of the dojo along with the rest of the gang and the other practitioners, watching the match between Kaji, who had the two swords, and one of the resident practitioners.

Kaji's opponent went for another attack and attempted a strike from above, but Kaji blocked it with his left sword, while attempting a thrust with his right. The opponent pulled to the side to dodge, then made a sweep strike from the side, only to also have it blocked.

"They seem rather evenly matched." said Potsu.

"Yeah. Kaji-san sure is holding his own pretty well," added Yoshio. "Considering his opponent's sword is of full length while Kaji's are half length."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Just watch." said Fonzu.

"Eh?" piped Yoshio and Potsu.

Just when everyone thought the duel would drone on, Kaji blocked another attack with his left sword, then, with a yell, quickly spun to the side bringing his right sword right into the back of his opponent's head. A hit was landed.

"Woa!" murmured Yumi. "Did you see that?"

"Yeah. That was fast" commented Shiori.

The Headmaster then clapped his hands to signal the end of the duel, and Kaji and his opponent bowed to each other then went to their seating places.

(15 minuts afterwards)

"That was quite a finishing move there" said Yoshio.

"Hehe thanks!" replied Kaji, who already changed out of his kendo outfit. "Gets 'em every time!"

"Rather cocky of you there" said Potsu. "Have you ever been beaten?"

"Yeah, by a few guys faster and more experienced than me." said Kaji. "In fact my opponent today is a few grades lower than me."

"Really?" said Yuko.

"Yo! Arima-sempai!" called one of the resident practitioners, who had black hair and wore glasses.

"Ah, Hokari-san" replied Kaji. "Everyone, this is my opponent, Junnichiro Hokari, or simply Jun to his friends"

"Konnichiwa, minna" greeted Jun, who was in turn greeted by the gang.

"May I ask what grade you are?" asked Shiori.

"2nd kyu" replied Jun.

"Eh?" piped Yumi. "That level? And you kept up with Arima-kun who's 6th kyu?"

"Ehehe. I just push as hard as I can." replied Jun.

"You sure got lots of potential." commentd Fonzu.

"Ah, _arigato_!" replied Jun. "Oh, I came to tell you that lunch is ready at the dining hall and you're all invited."

"Eh?" piped the gang.

"_Hai_!" said Jun.

(After Lunch, outside the dojo)

"Man that was scrumptiuous" said Yoshio.

"Gotta admit, nothing like a traditional Japanese lunch" said Fonzu. "I probably don't even remember my last meal before leaving for America."

Shiori, Yuko, and Yumi giggled.

"Well, what's next?" asked Potsu.

"I think we've had enough for the day. Besides, our tour guide, Kaji-kun, deserves a break" said Fonzu.

"I guess you're right" said Yuko.

"Thanks Fonzu-niisan!" said Kaji.

With that, the gang decided to return to the Ijuuin vacation house.

* * *

Ending theme 

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge 

(Evening, Ijuuin Vacation House, Music Room)

Rei Ijuuin's fingers glided across the keys of the grand piano he was seated in front of as he played Chopin's Polonaise in A-flat. An impromptu tour of the Ijuuin Vacation House eventually ended here, and Fonzu asked about any musical talent in Rei's family, to which Rei surprised everyone with his piano and keyboard playing hobby. Most of the gang, particularly the rock-band club members, were listening to his performance, while the girls retired for the day, Shiori in particular, who showed no interest in Rei's performance. Eventually, Rei finished his piece.

"That was rather good" said Fonzu.

"Yeah you're right" added Yoshio. Potsu and Kaji nodded slowly.

"Of course! I still got it!" bragged Rei, causing everyone except Fonzu to facefault.

Fonzu then said something that shocked the guys. "Hey, how about you perform in our rock band club as well?"

TBC

* * *

A/N: I'll admit this was a rather sloppy chapter due to some writer's block, the need to rush to the next part of the story, and lots of work in the office. The cameo appearance of Junnichiro Hokari from Tokimeki Memorial 2 was another last minute add-on (he's in Junior High at this point). Basically I wanted to get this out in order to move to the next dramatic event as quickly as possible: Rei's joining the Rock Band Club and Shiori's reaction to it. 

Stay tuned!

Ilvinaeda: Thanks for the review! My comments:  
1) Yep that pretty sums it up.  
2&3) Thanks! Nice to hear.  
4) I based Shiori's behavior from what I've seen in the OAV, where Shiori seemed rather naive about love and romance. I just took this to another level. Don't worry things will get moving soon, particularly when the dating events begin.  
5) Again thanks for the compliments.I'm not really for the reviews though, I just want to see more Tokimeki Memorial fanfics out there, and not seeing enough of them, I thought I'd make my own.  
Thanks also for your reviews of my other fics, Realization and Musings from a Junior.


	18. Trip to Kyoto Part 3: Acceptance

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Sunday, May 4, 1997, Early Morning, Ijuuin Vacation House in Kyoto)

Shiori had finished freshening up and taking a morning bath after waking up. Since she was an early riser, most of the household, including most of the servants of the Ijuuin Vacation House, were still asleep when she woke up. Within a few minutes she bumped into the guys, most of whom looked quite drowsy. "Um, Good Morning guys!" she said to them.

"Yo! Good Morning Shiori-san!" greeted Fonzu, the only one of the guys who seemed wide awake.

"(Yawn!) Good Morning" murmured Yoshio.

"How do you do that Fonzu-san?" asked Potsu weakly.

"What do you mean?" replied Fonzu.

"You're so full of energy" said Yoshio.

"Rechargeable Batteries" joked Fonzu. Yoshio and Potsu facefaulted while Shiori blinked.

"Um, what's with them?" asked Shiori.

"We had another band practice last night." said Kaji sleepily.

"EH?" gasped Shiori.

"Geez, you guys did what?" asked Yuko, who just came out of her room.

"I'll explain later, after breakfast." said Fonzu.

"Is that what all the music last night was about?" asked Yumi, also just coming out of her room.

"Yeah." replied Kaji.

"Don't fret girls." said Fonzu. "We have something special prepared."

"Eh?" Shiori, Yuko, and Yumi gasped.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii)_

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 18: Trip to Kyoto Part 3: Acceptance

(Mid-afternoon, just outside the Kiyomizu Temple)

The gang spent much of the day touring the Kiyomizu Temple, from the Otowa Waterfall to the Kiyomizu Stage, as well visiting all the shops, and having lunch at a nearby restaurant.

"This place sure is impressive" said Fonzu.

"Indeed" added Shiori.

"Hey over here!" piped Kaji.

"What is it?" asked Yuko.

"Woa! A print club sticker photo machine!" said Potsu.

"Eh? What the heck is that?" asked Fonzu.

"You take pictures of yourself with it, and it prints them in little stickers" said Yumi.

"Oh I see, kinda like a Photo-Me booth" said Fonzu.

"Eh? You mean you have those too in America?" asked Yoshio.

"Um, actually, its for taking ID pictures." clarified Fonzu. "Like for use in ID cards, Passports, application forms..."

"Yeah, but that's not what this machine is for." said Kaji. "This one is pure fun."

"Hey! Let's take some pictures!" said Yuko. "You should try it Fonzu-kun!"

"Well, alright" said Fonzu, approaching the machine. "How do you work this thing?"

"First you drop a few coins in it." said Yuko, guiding Fonzu. "Then, you stand right in front of it and pull the curtain down. Okay, now choose a background."

"Hmm, there's lots of them" commented Fonzu.

"Here let's try this one" said Yuko, picking one design that looked like a traditional Noh play stage. "Now you press that button. Okay, stand still..." As Yuko stood next to Fonzu, the machine took their picture, then the stickers came out of the dispenser. "Alright! Let's see..." said Yuko, taking the sticker photos.

"Hmm, not bad" said Fonzu.

"Hey! Let us all take pictures!" said Yoshio. Soon the gang took various pictures of themselves in various arrangements and poses. Eventually, Fonzu and Shiori somehow ended up together for one last picture.

"Ready Shiori-san?" asked Fonzu.

"I'm ready" said Shiori. As she and Fonzu posed, they didn't notice Potsu fiddling with the machine and quickly changing the background design. When Fonzu and Shiori's picture was taken, they picked up the sticker photos. "EHH!" gasped Shiori, who noticed with great embarrassment that in each sticker photo, their picture was framed by a large heart surrounded by roses and had the caption "Love-Love Wedding" at the bottom.

"Uh, Potsu-san..." said Fonzu with a low voice.

"Potsu-kun..." growed Yuko.

"Ehh, huh?" piped Potsu, trying to look innocent, before he took off running with the cursing Yuko in pursuit.

"_Mou_..." groaned Shiori.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll keep these safe if you want" said Fonzu, taking hold of the said pictures and putting them in his pocket.

"Um, sure, thanks" said Shiori.

"Looks like I'll have to give Potsu-san another lecture" said Fonzu.

"(Sigh) Just like someone I know" said Yumi, before she turned and looked menacingly at Kaji.

"Eh? What did I do?" said Kaji, also feigning innocence.

"THIS!" barked Yumi, whipping up a set of sticker photos consisting of herself and Kaji, which happened to have the same background design as Shiori and Fonzu's pictures.

"_NANI_?" yelled Yoshio, who ran after the fleeing Kaji.

"Oh, boy" said Fonzu. "I guess that's two of them for a little dressing down later."

Shiori just shook her head.

(Monday, May 5 1997, just after lunchtime, Ijuuin Vacation House, just outside the music room)

"Gosh Fonzu-kun, you could have had one more day to go out and have fun" said Yuko. "if only you could have talked the guys out of doing club practice that night."

"Nah, it's alright." replied Fonzu. "Those two places we've been to were great! I've had a blast so far! Besides, the club practice was my idea."

"Eh?" piped Yumi. "You were behind it _sempai_?"

"Yeah" replied Potsu.

"Something about a major announcement." added Yoshio.

"Major announcement?" asked Shiori.

"You'll see" said Fonzu.

"Indeed you will" replied the host of the vacation house who just approached.

"Ijuuin?" said Shiori rather coldly. "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Calm down Shiori-san" said Fonzu.

"_Demo_..." began Shiori, until Fonzu gave her an assuring look. "Alright, fine. So what is this announcement?"

"Well, first, shall we head inside the music room?" said Fonzu.

"Okay" replied Yuko, as everyone stepped in to the music room.

"Woa!" piped Yumi, as everyone saw the rock band club's instruments all set up in the middle of the music room on a makeshift stage, with a few seats lined up in front of the set. Kaji was already seated at the drumkit.

"Well let's get this show on the road?" said Kaji.

"Wait a minute!" said Yuko. "Why is there a keyboard too?"

"Yeah! Who's playing it?" asked Yumi, pointing out the electronic keyboard set next to the drums.

"That's where the major announcement comes in." said Fonzu.

"Eh?" piped the girls.

"If you may," said Fonzu. "Ijuuin-san?"

"My pleasure" replied the blonde, as he stepped behind the keyboard. The girls were astounded. Shiori on the other had, was furious.

"_NANI_?" Shiori said in a hushed but angry tone. "Fonzu-kun, what is the meaning of this?"

"Just recognizing talent where it lies" said Fonzu simply. "So, Rei Ijuuin-san is going to be the band's Keyboards player!" he declared.

"But, of all people, why him? WHY HIM?" said Shiori, raising her voice.

"Does it matter?" asked Fonzu.

"Y-yes it does!" snapped Shiori.

"Just how does it matter?" said Fonzu, moving a little close to Shiori and looking her straight in the eye.

"Um," piped Shiori nervously. It's just that..."

"All because of some rumor going around after the brass band club fell apart?" said Fonzu.

"It's not just a rumor..." began Shiori.

"But where's the evidence?" challenged Fonzu while keeping a straight face. "Or is it just out of taking your frustrations on the first thing that crosses your path? Come on just what do you have against Ijuuin-san personally? Let's hear it."

Shiori at this point was caught between words. Not wanting to fall out of Fonzu's favor, she relented. "Fine." she hissed, taking one of the seats. Yuko and Yumi nervously sat with her trying to calm her down.

"Man she's taking this really hard" whispered Yoshio as he picked the electric guitar.

"Much worse than last time" added Potsu as he took up the bass guitar.

"She'll come around." said Fonzu as he took hold of the acoustic guitar. "I sure of it."

"If you say so" said Kaji.

"You're putting a lot at stake here, Fonzureri" said Rei as he switched on the keyboard and made some adjustments.

"Don't I always" said Fonzu. "You girls doing okay?" he then asked the girls.

"We're okay here" said Yuko. Yumi waved her hand in assurance, while Shiori just kept silent.

"I think we oughtta skip the formalities and get the show on the road?" said Fonzu to the band.

"Yeah good idea." said Yoshio.

"I'm good to go!" said Potsu.

"Ditto!" said Kaji.

"Ready when you are, Ijuuin-san" said Fonzu.

"Am I ever!" said Rei, laying his hands on the keys of his electronic keyboard. He then started playing a soft tune consisting of piano sounds, before Kaji and Potsu played their parts, with some accompaniment by Yoshio and Fonzu. Before long, Rei began to sing, to the girls' surprise.

Yuko and Yumi were aghast at Rei's singing. Shiori on the other hand tried not to show any reaction, though she was secretly impressed. The band soon reached the song's chorus, playing their instruments louder and Kaji and Potsu providing some backing vocals.

"Woa!" went Yumi.

"'Woa' is right" said Yuko.

Shiori couldn't help but listen, as Rei sang solo on the second stanza. "Not... bad" whispered Shiori, as the band reach the chorus the second time.

Yumi and Yuko looked at each other with a smile, now gyrating with the music, as the band reached an instrumental section of the song. Before long Rei sang the bridge.

The girls were awed when Fonzu began playing few guitar tunes that stood out in the next instrumental segment of the song. Shiori couldn't help but feel mesmerized, but she was snapped out of her reverie when Rei, along with Kaji and Potsu, continued singing.

The guys silenced their voices for one last instrumental segment, before singing the chorus a few final times.

As the band finished, Yuko and Yumi couldn't help but applaud.

"Woa! That was rather good!" said Yuko.

"Yeah!" added Yumi. "Right Shiori-sempai?"

Shiori did a double take. Her pride made her want to hold back, at the same she wanted to keep in good graces with Fonzu and give an honest answer that she was indeed impressed by Rei's performance.

"Shiori-chan?" said Yuko worriedly.

"Ah, _ano..._" began Shiori.

"Yes?" said most of the guys at the same time, before they realized their actions and felt embarrassed.

"I'll be honest here." said Shiori flatly as everyone listened. "I'll admit that was impressive, Ijuuin-san"

"Ah, thank you." said Rei, to everyone's surprise. Fonzu glanced to his direction with an inquisitive look, to which Rei replied with a wink.

Shiori was caught off guard for a moment hearing something like that from Rei, but then she went on. "But, it doesn't mean I'm satisfied." she put it simply. Most of the group started to get worried.

"What will be satisfactory to you then, Shiori-san?" asked Fonzu plainly.

"Um," began Shiori, causing tension to build. "Well... it's just..."

"Come on," said Fonzu, in a more gentle tone.

"I was hoping, to hear you sing, Fonzu-kun" said Shiori suddenly. Everyone was really surprised.

"Eh?" piped Yoshio, Potsu, and Kaji.

"Ha?" went Yuko and Yumi.

"It seems you've anticipated this, Fonzureri" said Rei.

"Ah!" gulped Shiori. "Fonzu-kun?"

"You prepared something else too?" said Yuko.

"I sure did." said Fonzu rather calmly. "I was kinda expecting something like this, though I'll admit Shiori-san, you were kind of forward about that."

"Um," piped Shiori. "It's just, I liked the way you played that guitar, so... well..."

"Oh?" went Yuko and Yumi teasingly.

"In that case," said Fonzu, stepping down from the stage and pulling an extra chair, towards Shiori.

"EH?" gasped Shiori, while Yuko and Yumi were wide eyed. Yoshio, Potsu, and Kaji just stared while Rei smirked.

"You said you wanted to hear me, so, you'll get your wish" said Fonzu. "And what better way to hear someone than being up close and personal?" he said as he set the chair right in front of Shiori, then sitting on it and taking his guitar in hand.

"Uh, _ano..._" piped Shiori.

"Yes Shiori-san?" asked Fonzu.

"You, don't, have to do it this way..." began Shiori, but Fonzu cut her off.

"I insist" said Fonzu. Shiori was left speechless, while Yuko and Yumi stifled giggles. The other guys gave each other curious looks.

"Um, Fonzu-niisan, are you sure can you manage from there?" asked Kaji.

"No problem!" replied Fonzu. "Shall we, guys?"

The guys nodded, and Kaji began beating his drums. Before long, Fonzu began to sing as he and the other band members began playing their instruments.

Shiori blushed as he heard Fonzu's deep and mellow voice, which she found rather charming. Yuko and Yumi were awed as well. Fonzu continued singing, wowing the girls when the tone of his voice went up with the music.

By the time the chorus came, Yoshio and Potsu provided backing vocals as Fonzu sang.

Shiori could only stare as the song reached its first instrumental, while Yuko and Yumi began happily gyrating to the song's rhythm. Shiori was snapped out of her reverie when Fonzu continued with the next parts.

Yumi, Yuko, and especially Shiori were startled when Fonzu raised his voice to another level for the bridge of the song.

By the time the next instrumental came and Yoshio did another guitar filler getting Yuko and Yumi amused, Shiori's mind was in turmoil. Something crept into her thoughts - that same shadow she kept seeing before, only now it seemed to be singing to her, though she couldn't make out what it sounded like. Meantime the band went into the last part of the song.

Shiori was snapped out of her thoughts when Fonzu sang his own set of lyrics (A/N: In parenthesis) while the rest of the band repeated the chorus.

Eventually the band finished the song, and Yuko and Yumi applauded again. Shiori on the other hand...

"Um, Shiori-san? Is there something on my face?" asked Fonzu jokingly some time after the music room fell quiet.

"EH? Ah! Sorry!" said Shiori very quickly. She looked quickly around her and realized everyone was standing around her, staring at her (fortunately, Rei had been long gone). "Uh, _ano..._"

"You were staring blankly again" said Yuko.

"Huh? I was?" asked Shiori embarrassingly.

"Hey! Maybe she was spellbound by Fonzu's singing?" teased Potsu, earning another glare from Yuko.

_"Na... n-n-n-nani_?" stuttered Shiori.

"Um, I think she needs a few minutes alone" said Fonzu to everyone, who complied. As soon as everyone left the music room, Fonzu talked to Shiori. "You alright?"

Shiori kept her face low and didn't face Fonzu. "Um, Fonzu-kun," she began nervously. "_Gomenasai_..."

"Hey, it's alright" said Fonzu.

"I... I don't know what came over me..."

"Let it go. It's nothing to worry about."

"I ruined your vacation Fonzu-kun..."

"No you didn't."

"But I..."

"Like I said, it's nothing to worry about"

"It's just, I can't help it. I, I feel miserable"

"I'm not angry with you or anything."

"Still, I'd feel better if I could do something to like, make up for it"

"Do you really want to?"

"_Hai_..."

Fonzu looked at Shiori like he was looking at a child. "Tell you what."

"_N_... _Nani_?"

"Tonight, after dinner,"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to go stargazing with me on the upper balcony? There's a telescope mounted there."

Shiori's eyes widened. "Uh, _Hai_!" she said, smiling.

"Alright" replied Fonzu. "I'll see you tonight then."

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine), Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge

(Evening, Ijuuin Vacation House, one of the Balconies)

"See that one over there?" said Fonzu.

"Yeah" replied Shiori, peering through a telescope.

"That's our constellation, Aquarius."

"Ah, yes you're right."

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes."

Just behind the door, Yoshio, Potsu, Yuko, Yumi, and Kaji spied on the pair.

"(giggling) They sure are enjoying themselves" said Yuko.

"Yeah" replied Potsu. "Just like a nice couple."

"Man how did he do that" commented Yoshio.

"Took a lot of experience actually" said Kaji.

"You sure could use some." said Yumi.

"Eh?" gasped Kaji, before he wore a grin on his face. "Well, if you put it that way..."

"DON'T... get any funny ideas!" warned Yumi. "I didn't say you could gain experience with me!"

Kaji facefaulted, while Yoshio glared at him.

TBC

* * *

A/N: This time the band, with new member Rei, performed "Touch of Your Hand" by Glass Tiger (with Rei on lead vocals) and "All I Want" by Toad the Wet Sprocket (sung by Fonzu in this case).

Well this didn't quite turn out how I expected it. Also, some the lyrics of Touch of Your Hand are guesswork since I couldn't find the official lyrics anywhere (even the album where it's included, "Air Time: Best of The Best", which I have, doesn't have them). Anyway the gang will be going home soon, and now the Rock Band club officially includes Rei as Keyboardist, but he won't be taking part in most of their performances though.

Stay tuned!


	19. Rockin' Memories

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue 

(Friday, May 9, 1997, Lunchbreak, Kirameki School Grounds)

"So, can you help me on this, Fonzu-niisan? Please?" begged Kaji.

"Hmm, a birthday present is not bad, but I still say your approach is much too forward." replied Fonzu.

"I think it's sweet though" said Yuko.

"Really?" replied Kaji.

"Yep. Gotta admit I kinda wish Yoshio-kun had done that for me on my birthday when we were together" said Yuko wistfully.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
__Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
__Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
__Tsuchi, what a day  
__Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
__Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
__These days are all  
__Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
__When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
__Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
__Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
__Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
__These days are all  
__Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine),  
Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 19: Rockin' Memories 

"True." commented Fonzu. "But the thing is, this is Saotome-san's sister we're talking about. He's gonna have some apprehensions about this I'm sure of that."

"Maybe I can talk him into it." offered Yuko.

"Hey what's this about?" asked Potsu as he joined the group.

"Ah! Potsu-san!" greeted Fonzu. "We're discussing what to do on Ichigo-chan's birthday next week."

"Oh yeah!" said Potsu. "Hmm, looks like you have something in mind Kaji-kun?" he said craftily.

"Well, kinda." began Kaji. "But, um..."

"Eh? What is it?" asked Potsu.

"I kinda need your guys' help" said Kaji.

"Hey! I'm all ears!" said Potsu eagerly. "So what do you have in mind?"

"Well..." began Kaji, then moved up close to Potsu's ear and whispered.

"Well why didn't you say so!?!?" exclaimed Potsu. "Let's do it man!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a minute!" said Fonzu.

"What?" asked Potsu.

"Saotome-san might not like the idea" said Fonzu.

"Hey, he and I go way back." said Potsu. "I can convince him"

"Me too!" said Yuko.

"Well, let's hope he doesn't flinch".

(Classroom of 2A)

"No!" said Yoshio firmly.

"But Yoshio-kun..." said Yuko.

"Hey, I'd like to impress a girl as much as the next guy," began Yoshio. "But not my _imoto-chan_!"

"Come on, man!" said Potsu.

"Please!?" begged Yuko. "Besides she's my best friend too."

"Look, a live performance just for a girl is great I'll admit." said Yoshio. "I mean look what we did for Shiori-chan, or at least Fonzu-san did it"

"That's exactly what-" began Kaji, but Yoshio cut him off.

"Yumi-chan is not your typical gal here." said Yoshio. "For instance she's mostly into just a few kinds of entertainment. Pop Idol Music, Anime, and Pro Wrestling. Rock music won't cut it for her."

"I seriosuly doubt that" said Fonzu.

"What do you mean?" said Yoshio.

"Wasn't she impressed by our performances so far?" said Fonzu.

"Well, yeah..."

"There you go."

"(Grumbles). But still..."

"Hey guys!" greeted Shiori as she approached the group. "What's up?"

"Ah Shiori-san!" greeted Fonzu. "We were just planning something for Ichigo-chan's birthday."

"Oh yeah!" piped Shiori. "This Friday right?"

"Yep!" replied Yuko.

"And I was hoping to give her something special as a present." said Kaji.

"Eh? What?" asked Shiori.

"A live performance by the Rock Band Club." said Yoshio flatly.

"Really?" said Shiori. "That's great!"

"I'm not so sure about that" said Yoshio.

"Huh?" piped Shiori.

"I mean, she's not into Rock Music and..." began Yoshio, but Shiori cut him off.

"Neither am I," Shiori said. "I'm into Classical remember? But I still enjoyed your club's music."

"Eh?" piped Yoshio.

"See?" said Fonzu.

"Oh, I don't know" said Yoshio with uncertainty.

"Come on! Please?" begged Yuko again.

"I'm very sure Yumi-chan will love it if you guys perform it well" said Shiori.

"Aw, alright" Yoshio relented.

"YEAH!" Kaji and Potsu cheered while doing a high-five.

"Looks like we're gonna have a few more practice sessions." said Fonzu.

"Oh yeah, we can't have Yumi-chan walk in while we're practicing" said Potsu.

"Leave it to me!" said Yuko.

"_Oi_! _Onii-chan_!" called the subject of discussion as the group tensed. Suddenly Yuko brightened.

"Ah! Yumi-chan! Good thing you're here!" said Yuko quickly.

"Eh?" piped Yumi.

"Come with me! Quick!" said Yuko, tugging Yumi with her.

"Ah... Hey! Wait! What are you..." said Yumi.

"Whew!" sighed Yoshio.

"That was quick thinking of Yuko-chan there." said Potsu.

"So Kaji-kun, since you're all fired up about this, what do you have in mind?" asked Fonzu.

"Well, remember that CD I bought when we went to that record bar in Milwaukee before I returned home here?" said Kaji.

"Ah, yeah remember that one." said Fonzu.

"Well, there's this one song I really like and..." began Kaji.

"Um, what kind of song is that one?" asked Yoshio.

"Another English Rock Song, but by an Irish band" said Fonzu.

"Irish band?" asked Shiori.

"Yeah, very famous too." said Kaji. "They toured Japan back in 1989. I watched them at the Osaka Castle Hall!"

"Irish band touring here in 1989 at the Osaka Castle Hall..." mumbled Yoshio. "Wait a minute – I think I watched that band too!"

"Oh?" said Kaji.

"I remember now! Potsu and I watched the same band at the Tokyo Dome about the same year!" said Yoshio. "That's what got us into Rock and Roll in the first place!"

"Wow!" piped Shiori.

"Oh yes that one." said Potsu. "You had one of their albums to right?"

"Yeah, one of the vinyls I broke unfortunately" said Yoshio dryly.

"Eh!?" said Kaji. "You had one of their vinyls!? Oh man! They're like rare treasure!"

"Yeah tell me about it." said Yoshio. "At least I still have the sleeve, with an autograph on it."

Kaji boggled. "EHH!!??"

"Hey hey!" said Fonzu. "Much as this sound like a very reminiscing conversation, let's not get off track here!"

"Oh yeah. Hehehe!" said Kaji.

"Like I asked, what'ya have in mind kiddo?" said Fonzu.

"Well," began Kaji, taking out a CD from his pocket, then pointing to a section at the back. How about this one?"

"Whoa!" said Fonzu. "That's pretty deep." he commented. Yoshio blinked.

"Well, I've been practicing vocals on it for some time on my own, and I've got the drum sequence already in my head so..." said Kaji, but he was cut off by the school bell.

"Guess we'll continue this at club practice later guys" said Fonzu. Everyone agreed.

(After school hours)

"_Mou_! Yuko-chan what's going on here?" ranted Yumi as Yuko dragged her towards the school gates.

"Ehehe well I just want to have some fun with my best friend here, _ne_?" said Yuko. Yumi was skeptical.

"Yuko-chan?" called a soft, and rather slow paced voice.

"Huh?" piped Yuko. "That sounds so familiar" she thought, then slowly turned to the source of the voice, a pink-haired girl with twin braids. "Yukari-chan!!?" she said in surprise.

"Eh?" piped a very surprised Yumi.

"Ara! It is you!" said the girl Yuko addressed as Yukari. Smiling, she took the redhead into a hug. "How are you?"

"Hehe doing okay!" replied Yuko.

"Um, Yuko-chan, can you clue me in what's going on here?" said Yumi.

"Ah! _Gomen_! Yumi-chan, this is my old friend Yukari Koshiki" said Yuko. "Yukari-chan, this is my b-, current best friend Yumi Saotome"

"Oh, hello!" greeted Yukari.

"Um, current best friend?" said Yumi.

"Actually, before I met you guys Yumi-chan, Yukari-chan was my best friend" said Yuko.

"_Soo desu ka_..." remarked Yumi.

"Ah, so you're this Yumi-chan I keep hearing about." said Yukari. "Wow what a cute friend you have Yuko-chan"

"Uhh... Yukari-chan, you shouldn't have said that" cringed Yuko as Yumi's eyebrow twiched.

"Eh? _Demo_..." began Yukari, but she was cut off by a now paniking Yuko.

"Ah, anyway we have to go now! Bye!" said Yuko quickly dragging the now complaining Yumi with her.

"_Ara_? What's wrong with Yuko-chan?" said Yukari quizzically.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
__When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
__Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
__Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
__Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
__These days are all  
__Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine),  
Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge 

(Music Room)

"Boy that sure brought back a few memories" said Yoshio as he and the band finished their practice session. "And I gotta admit I was always dreaming of playing music by those guys."

"Hehe yeah" said Potsu.

"Sure does." said Kaji.

"You know, you're not such a bad guy, Kaji-san" said Yoshio.

"Eh?" piped Kaji.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine." said Yoshio.

"Oh, okay. I'll give it my best then, sempai!" said Kaji.

Nearby, Shiori and Fonzu watched the 3 guys.

"I gotta admit I never really thought Yoshio-kun was the sentimental type" remarked Shiori.

"Yeah. Same here" said Fonzu.

"And he's starting to warm up to Kaji-kun too" added Shiori.

"Yeah, and the boy's definitely growing up." said Fonzu. "Looks like all of us are going get along well, like Saotome-san said."

-TBC

* * *

A/N: Whew! Been ages since my last update. Writer's block can really be a pain in the fanny, not to mention Real Life is such a load. 

With Yumi's birthday approaching (May 16), I thought this would be a good time for Kaji to debut as lead vocalist. Initially I was going to have that happen in this chapter, but given how long it turned out, plus in the story it's still 1 week before Yumi's birthday, I decided to cut it short and postpone the performance to the next chapter.

Also, here's where I decided to introduce Yukari to the story. She won't meet the rest of the gang yet, but this is just a way to go with the original game canon where Yukari and Yuko are close friends.

It will be revealed what band the gang was talking about in the next chapter. The clues in this chapter though, are actual data about that band.

Stay tuned!


	20. First Date

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Sunday, May 11, 1997, Late Morning, Aoi's Drive-In)

"Good Morning Shiori-san!" said Fonzu as he arrived at the gang's hangout.

"Good Morning Fonzu-kun!" replied Shiori who was already there.

"Where are the others?" asked Fonzu.

"I guess they're kinda late." said Shiori.

"Yo Fonzu-san! Shiori-chan!" called Potsu as he arrived with Yoshio and Yuko.

"Hey guys!" greeted Yuko.

"Hey good to see you all" said Fonzu, before noticing something wrong with Yoshio. "Hey, Saotome-san what's bugging you?" asked Fonzu, surprising everyone.

"Fonzu-san, Yumi-chan took off this morning but didn't seem too happy about it." said Yoshio.

"Eh?" piped Yuko.

"I can't help but wondering if it's got to do with Kaji-kun." said Yoshio.

"Well, actually..." began Fonzu, getting looks from everyone.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine),  
Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 20: First Date 

"What's going on Fonzu-kun?" asked Shiori.

"Saotome-san, my kid cousin is on a date with your kid sister." said Fonzu, causing everyone to gasp, except Yoshio who got tensed up.

"Over my dead body!" growled Yoshio.

"Now now, Yoshio-kun, take it easy" said Yuko, trying to calm Yoshio down.

"Didn't that almost happen back on the first day of school when Ichigo-chan had you in the arm-bar?" said Fonzu, causing everyone to giggle.

"Ugh! Don't remind me!" said Yoshio disgustedly.

"Wow, Kaji-kun got Yumi to go on a date with him?" asked Yuko.

"Actually, I set them up on a date." said Fonzu.

"YOU WHAT!?!?" said an exasperated Yoshio.

"Yeah, to keep her distracted while we make preparations for the party." said Fonzu.

"Ugh, couldn't you have thought of something else?" said Yosho.

"Hey don't sweat it, she and Kaji-kun will have a good time I'm sure." said Fonzu.

"That's what I'm worried about." said Yoshio.

(That morning, Amusement Park)

"Sheesh, what's taking him so long!?" said an impatient Yumi. "Fonzu-sempai said he'll be here in"

"Yumi-san!" called out Kaji.

"(Sigh). At least he didn't call me 'Yumiko'" thought Yumi. "Heyyo!" she replied to Kaji.

"Sorry I'm a bit late" said Kaji.

"Save it." said Yumi. "I'm only doing this because Fonzu-sempai asked for a favor."

"Uh, yeah sure" said Kaji. "Well shall we?"

"Okay" said Yumi, before both of them entered the Amusement park's main entrance.

(5 minutes later)

"Hey that looks like a new ride!" said Yumi, pointing at a ride that had bumper-car like seats.

"Hmm, I think that's called the Magic Bell." said Kaji.

"Well I wanna try it out!" said Yumi, making a run for the ticket booth.

"Hey wait for me!" called Kaji, running after Yumi.

"If you can catch me!" taunted Yumi. During her run though, she tripped and fell, grazing her knee. Luckily, there was no wound. "Owwww!"

"Hey Yumi-san, you alright?" said Kaji worriedly.

"WAAAHHHH!" cried Yumi, clutching her knee.

"Woa!" piped Kaji. "Y-you don't have to yell..." he said, trying to calm Yumi down, but to no avail.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" wailed Yumi.

"Hmm, this calls for drastic action" said Kaji to himself. He knelt down, rubbed his hands for a few moments before he clasped Yumi's knee with them, then mumbled something incomprehensible as he massaged her knee gently.

"Ah??" piped Yumi, surprised at Kaji's action. "Wh-what are you-" she started, but fell silent when she felt the pain in her knee vanishing. In moments, the pain was gone, leaving Yumi in shock.

"There, that should do it." said Kaji. "You alright?"

"Uh, I-" stuttered Yumi. "How... how did you do that?"

"A little trick I learned from Fonzu-niisan" said Kaji.

"Er, thanks, I guess" said Yumi bashfully.

"You're welcome." said Kaji. "Can you get up now?" he said, offering his hand.

"Um" piped Yumi, seeing Kaji offering his hand to her. "He seems nice enough" she thought. "Uh-huh." she mumbled, taking Kaji's hand, then getting pulled to her feet.

"Well, you ready to go?" asked Kaji.

"Yeah, I guess." said Yumi. "Come on!" she said, breaking into another run, this time dragging Kaji with him.

"Woah!!" piped Kaji in surprise.

They spent their day on nearly all the rides, including the Magic Bell three times as Yumi found it to be her favorite, only taking breaks to have meal or snack. Kaji was eventually winded, much to his surprise, since apparently Yumi wasn't. At the end of the day they sat on a bench for a moment.

"Haaahh! I'll admit that was fun." said Yumi.

"Yeah" panted Kaji.

"You know, I guess you're not so bad after all." said Yumi.

"Really?" said Kaji, lightening up.

"Yeah." replied Yumi.

"Well, can I ask you out again sometime?" asked Kaji.

"Hmm," hummed Yumi, pretending to think. "Maybe."

"Er..." piped Kaji, sweatdropping.

"Just kidding! Okay okay you can." said Yumi. "But just as friends."

"Uh, yeah, right" said Kaji almost dejectedly.

"Well I have to go home now." said Yumi. "_Onii-chan_ might get worried."

"Oh yeah right" said Kaji suddenly. "I'll accompany you home..."

"No thanks." said Yumi. "I'd better go myself, knowing _onii-chan_." said Yumi.

"Um, yeah alright" said Kaji.

(At the main entrance, late afternoon)

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" said Yumi.

"Yeah. See you in class tomorrow." said Kaji. Yumi then took off quickly, hiding a slowly growing blush in her face, leaving Kaji alone. "(Sigh) Well, I guess that was one hell of a first date with Yumiko" he thought.

(Near the Neighborhood Park, 5:30pm)

"Gosh Yuko-chan you could have at least helped out" ranted Yoshio. The gang was on their way home from Aoi's Drive-In after doing some of the preparations for Yumi's surprise party.

"Hey I was!" said Yuko. "I'm sure one of these things will make a nice present for Yumi-chan."

"Spending the whole day on that UFO-catcher while the rest of us were breaking our backs preparing the stuff for the party isn't exactly helping." said Potsu.

"Hey give her a break." said Fonzu.

"Says you." retorted Yoshio. "You were right there with her for quite a bit."

"At least he did his share of the work pretty fast, Yoshio-kun." said Shiori.

At that moment they ran into Yumi, who seemed to have a look on her face that got Yoshio suspicious.

"_Oi_! Yumi-chan!" called Yuko.

"Ah!" piped Yumi, snapping out of her reverie. "Oh, hi, guys." she said almost bashfully.

"So how did it go?" asked Fonzu.

"Ah, um, it was, okay." stuttered Yumi.

"Hmm?" hummed Yuko. "Is it me or are you blushing?" she teased. Shiori and Potsu couldn't help giggle while Yoshio's eyebrow twitched.

"EHH??" yelped Yumi. "Ah no no! It's not like that..." she blurted out.

"What did that runt do to you?" asked Yoshio.

"Ah, no! Nothing really." said Yumi.

"You sure?" said Yoshio.

"Yes I'm sure." said Yumi, now getting irritated. "Come on I wanna go home now" she said suddenly, grabbing Yoshio's hand and dragging him off as he ranted about how painful her grip was. The rest of the gang sweatdropped at the scene.

"I guess it went better than I expected." said Fonzu.

"I think she's starting to like Kaji-kun." said Yuko.

"Yeah me too."

"Sure looks like it" said Shiori.

"I'll give Kaji-kun a call when I get home." said Fonzu, just as he caught sight of Shinobu and the Harley. "Well, I guess this is my ride." he said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow Fonzu-kun." said Shiori.

"Bye!" said Yuko.

"Later dude!" said Potsu.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine),  
Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge 

(Fonzu's home, evening)

"Hello?" greeted a young male voice on the phone.

"Hey Kaji-kun!" said Fonzu, talking on the handset.

"Ah! Fonzu-niisan!"

"So, how'd it go?"

"It was not bad! Yumi-san sure was hyper today."

"I can imagine..."

-TBC

* * *

A/N: I was hoping to wrap up the story in this chapter to include the actual party, but given how long it grew, I decided to leave it at this point and put the party in the next chapter. I put Yumi's spring date event here, but added a little touch – this time she's with Kaji, and furthermore, he does something similar to that scene in The Karate Kid where Miyagi heals Daniel's leg when the latter is injured. Also, Yuko's spring event is implied here. 

Stay tuned!


	21. Happy Birthday Yumi!

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue

(Monday, May 12, 1997, Evening, Kirameki HS, Music Room)

"Alright that's a wrap!" said Fonzu as put his guitar down. He then turned to Yosho. "Happy now?"

"Hmm, yeah." replied Yoshio.

"Was that necessary Yoshio?" asked Potsu, putting his bass guitar into its case. "I mean, one song was enough work. But a second one, even with Fonzu-san leading?"

"Look I'm just worried about Yumi-chan okay?" said Yoshio. "I know she'd like something from Fonzu-san. Especially after what happened yesterday after her date with the little runt."

"Hey! Didn't do a thing! I keep telling you." said Kaji.

"Yeah, right" said Yoshio.

Fonzu, Potsu, and Shiori just shook their heads.

* * *

Opening Theme

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
Tsuchi, what a day  
Groovin' all week with you _

_These days are all,  
Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine),  
Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 21: Happy Birthday Yumi! 

(May 16, Friday Night, outside Aoi's Drive-In)

"(Sigh) Why is everyone acting weird these past few days?" grumbled Yumi as she and Kaji approach the front door of their hangout, which appeared to be closed.

"Huh, ah, what do you mean?" asked Kaji, feinging ignorance.

"Yuko-chan dragged me out of school everyday this week, nobody else seems to be talking to me, and Onii-chan keeps asking me if I'm alright." said Yumi. "And now you're bringing me here to Aoi's Drive-in instead of Yuko-chan? And while it's closed!?"

"Ah... well, it's... ah" stuttered Kaji, trying to stall while opening the door to the diner.

"What is it?" asked Yumi demandingly.

"It's just that" began Kaji, before he turned on the lights.

"Huh? What's going on-" began Yumi, but was cut off.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted from inside the diner, which now was decorated with streamers, and a large banner with the words "Happy Birthday Yumi".

"EHHH!?!?!" gasped Yumi.

"Hehehe Happy Birthday Yumi-san!" said Kaji sheepishly.

"Happy Birthday Ichigo-chan!" greeted Fonzu.

"Happy Birthday Yumi-chan" chorused Shiori, Yuko, Mio, Saki, Ayako, and Nozomi, along with a few of Yumi's and Yuko's classmates.

"Happy Birthday!" greeted Potsu.

"Happy Birthday kiddo." greeted Aoi.

"Happy Birthday _Imouto-chan_." greeted Yoshio.

"Oh my... _A-Arigato miina_..." said Yumi shyly.

"Well, don't just stand there, let's party!" said Fonzu.

(A few minutes later)

"Ah, so you met Akiho Minori-chan, Saki-sempai?" said Yumi.

"Yep!" replied Saki.

"So you're managing the baseball team, s_empai_?" asked Akiho, one of Yumi's classmates.

"_Hai_, though I'm thinking of moving to the soccer team." said Saki.

"Huh?" piped Akiho. "Why?"

"I'd like to explore a bit. See what else is out there." said Saki.

"Hey Fonzu-kun I heard you guys prepared something." said Nozomi.

"Yeah." replied Fonzu. "Hey Kaji-kun, you ready?"

"Yep!" replied Kaji.

"Saotome-san, Potsu-san, let's get this show on the road!" said Fonzu to the two other guys.

"Okay" said Yoshio.

"Right with ya!" said Potsu.

The girls gasped in wonder when the four guys went to the stage and took their instruments. Then Fonzu spoke up.

"Alright everyone, Kaji-kun here has a little surprise of his own for Ichigo-chan." said Fonzu.

"EH???" gasped Yumi. "A-Arima-kun!?"

"Woa, he must really like you Yumi-chan." said Akiho.

"Ah-, well, what do I care?" retorted Yumi, who began trying to fend off questions from her classmates while the older girls giggled at the scene.

"And..." said Kaji, clapping his drumsticks, before Fonzu began a simple tune followed by some deep chords by Yoshio. Eventually Potsu and Kaji joined in with a moderate melancholy beat.

"Eh? I think I heard this before." said Yumi.

"Oh?" piped Akiho.

"Yeah. Sounds like something _Onii-chan_ used to listen to." said Yumi. Before long, Kaji started singing, which surprised Yumi.

"Wow! He's got a sweet voice" teased one of Yumi's classmates

"Eh… _Urusai_!" retorted Yumi.

"Come on! Don't deny it" teased another of Yumi's classmates.

"Says you!" spat Yumi. Though deep inside, she couldn't help but agree that Kaji sang rather beautifully.

Kaji went on to the next verse.

"Well, not bad kid" commented Nozomi.

"He's better than I expected" said Saki.

"Great choice of song too" said Ayako, as Kaji was joined by Potsu in the chorus.

"_Sugoi_!" commented Yuko.

"_Hai_. I have to admit I kinda like this" said Mio.

"Me too" added Shiori.

Kaji went solo again as the second stanza came.

"_Ne_, Yumi-chan" said Akiho.

"What?" asked Yumi.

"You're blushing."

"I – I'm not!" said Yumi, trying to maintain her composure.

"Wanna look in a mirror?"

"Hmmph!" grunted Yumi, turning her face to one side, but her eyes couldn't leave Kaji as he continued, this time joined by Potsu and Yoshio.

By this time the music reached its instrumental segment. No fancy tuning from Yoshio this time, other than a few occasional strums. Still, the overall effects of the music, particularly Kaji's drum beats, were mesmerizing, and the girls were now softly clapping to the music's rhythm. The last stanza finally came and all the band members sung together in chorus.

After the last chorus, the band went through another instrumental which slowly faded. Once they finished, the audience applauded.

"_Sugo_i!" cheered Saki.

"Great job guys!" said Nozomi.

"Good one Kaji-kun!" said Yuko.

"_Arigato miina_!" said Kaji.

"Thank you very much!" said Fonzu.

Just as the cheering was dying down, Akiho strangely looked to Yumi, whose face was held rather low, and which was beet red. "Yumi-chan, _daijoubu_?"

"Ah… EHHH???" yelped Yumi, jolted out of her reverie as she embarrassingly realized that everyone was staring at her. "Wha- What are you guys looking at!?!?" she asked demandingly.

"Um, you were blushing" said Ayako.

"HOEEE???" cried Yumi in exasperation.

"Hmm, for a moment there you reminded me of someone in love" joked Yuko.

"Ah- I- Eh-" stuttered Yumi. "SHUT UP YUKO-CHAN!!!" she hollered.

"Alright! Alright! Fun's over" said Fonzu. "We're not quite finished here yet."

"Eh?" everyone gasped.

Fonzu turned to Kaji. "Kaji-kun, I think your present was a bit much for Ichigo-chan"

"Eh? Was it?" asked Kaji.

"Damn right it was" said Yoshio. "Though I admit I've always wanted to perform that song, embarrassing Yumi-chan like this is not my idea of performing for someone."

"Hey let it slide Yoshio" said Potsu.

"Shut up" snapped Yoshio.

"Anyway" said Fonzu, turning to the audience. "I have a present of my own to Ichigo-chan."

"Oh?" everyone wondered.

"Eh?" piped Yumi.

"Whew! About time" commented Yoshio.

"Kaji-kun, if you may do the honors?" said Fonzu.

"And…" said Kaji, clapping his drumsticks, then beat the tom drums a bit signaling Fonzu to begin playing a fancy tune on his guitar, quickly followed by Yoshio and Potsu providing backgrounds.

"Woa! This is different!" said Nozomi. "This is more like it!"

"Yeah!" said Ayako.

To everyone's delight, Fonzu started singing.

"Woa! That's really something!" commented Nozomi.

"Sure is" said Ayako. "He sounds almost, sexy..."

"Hmm?" hummed Saki.

"You think so Katagiri-san?" asked Mio.

"Ahh, um, well..." stuttered Ayako. While she tried to fend off the weird looks she got from her friends, Fonzu continued to the next passage.

"Gee, he's sounds so, manly" commented Yumi's classmate.

"He didn't exactly sing like that before though" said Yumi.

"Oh?" piped Akiho.

"Yeah, he sang with a higher voice last time" said Yumi.

"Ah I see" said Akiho.

"I liked his higher voice better actually" said Yumi. "Um, not that he doesn't sound good now."

Fonzu continued with the third passage of the song.

At this point Fonzu began playing some solo tunes on his guitar, surprising everyone.

"Woa he's good" said Yuko.

"Yes, quite a different style from Yoshio-kun" said Shiori.

"Hey check that out" said Nozomi.

"Hmm, that's new" said Ayako.

Eventually the last passage of the song came, and Fonzu went on, with Yoshio singing a second voice on the last line.

One last instrumental stint was performed before the band made a rather stylish ending to the song, earning another round of applause.

"Thank you very much!" said Fonzu, earning load cheers.

"Thank you!" said Yoshio, Potsu, and Kaji.

* * *

Ending theme

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
These days are all  
Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine),  
Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

Chapter Epiloge

* * *

(After the party) 

"Haaahhh. All cleaned up!" said Yoshio.

"Yeah. Let's go home!" said Potsu, before heading out the front door with Yoshio.

"Right behind you" said Kaji. Before he could step out, he was stopped by Yumi who came in through the door.

"Um, Arima-kun" began Yumi, rather bashfully.

"Uh, yeah?" piped Kaji with a curious look.

"I... I just want to say..." said Yumi, but cut herself off.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing personal, but, _A-Arigato_!" said Yumi suddenly. Before Kaji could react, he was flabbergasted when Yumi got on her toes and pecked him on the cheek, before quickly running outside.

"Ah... ah... " stuttered Kaji, frozen in shock.

-TBC

* * *

Song Credits: 

"I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" by U2

"Down To The Waterline" by Dire Straits

A/N: I felt that hit from U2 had the right vocalization to illustraite Kaji's singing style, though I won't say he'd sing exactly like Bono. Plus if you recall two chapters back, the guys were talking about a band whose concert they watched in their childhood and got them in to rock music in the first place. It's now obvious what band that was.

Stay tuned!


	22. Fun Run

**Toki Days**

A Tokimeki Memorial - Happy Days Crossover / Slightly AU, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Parody

by Sailor Enlil

Tokimeki Memorial: Forever With You story with a flavor of Happy Days

Synopsis: Shiori Fujisaki starts her 2nd year in Kirameki Highschool with vague memories of her childhood. On the first day of school when she arrives at the gate, Rei Ijuuin, the Principal's grandson, makes his usual grand entrance via a limousine and cheering girls, a routine he's gone through since junior high. However, a new male transfer student in a black leather jacket arrives as a passenger on a motorcycle, and when he removes his helmet, he's dashingly handsome with a greased hairdo and carries himself like a debonair gentleman, effectively drawing the girls away from Rei. Meanwhile, as Shiori looks at him, she gets a nagging feeling in her heart that there's something strangely familiar about him.

Tokimeki Memorial is property of Konami; Happy Days is the creation of Garry Marshall and property of the American Broadcasting Company

* * *

Chapter prologue 

(Sunday, June 1, 1997, Morning)

Two teenagers were jogging side by side along the street, one a greasehaired teenage boy, another a greenhaired tomboy, both in exercise gear. Both of them didn't appear to be breaking a sweat, being perhaps the most fit people of the locality. At the moment they were approaching the Kirameki High campus, passing near the oval track.

"Seems everyone's getting a workout this morning, Nozomi-san." commented Fonzu, glancing at the students engaged in different sports activities, then looking forwards again.

"Yeah they sure are" replied Nozomi. Suddenly she tensed as she caught sight of a small but fast flying tennis ball headed straight towards them. "Fonzu! LOOK OUT!" she yelped, then ducked in response, stopping in her tracks.

"Hmm, I wonder whose ball this is?" Fonzu's voice chimed calmly.

"Eh...?" piped Nozomi, slowly standing up straight, and was awestruck to see Fonzu, jogging in place, looking curiously at a tennis ball in his hand. "_A-ano_..."

* * *

Opening Theme 

_Nichi, Tsuki, Toki Days  
__Ka, Sui, Toki Days  
__Moku, Kana, Toki Days  
__Tsuchi, what a day  
__Groovin' all week with you  
__  
These days are all,  
__Tokimeki (Those Toki Days)  
__These days are all  
__Share them with me (Itoshii) _

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
__When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
__Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
__Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
__Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
__These days are all  
__Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine),  
Toki Days_

Opening Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter 22: Fun Run 

Nozomi's mind was swirling after trying to deduce how Fonzu, who had his full attention to the sidewalk as far as she knew, managed to catch a fast flying tennis ball on a collision course with his head coming from the side. She was snapped out of her reverie when a soft, slow paced voice called from the campus.

"Hey there! That must be my tennis ball!" said a girl with pink hair tied in two braided pigtails and wearing a typical tennis outfit, carrying her racket with her.

"Oh this?" said Fonzu, tossing the tennis ball to the newcomer, who catches it with her racket before passing it to her free hand.

"_Arigato_! Sorry if it got in the way or anything" said the tennis player. "Oh by the way, you're Akito Fonzureri, right?"

"The one and only!" grinned Fonzu.

"I'm Yukari Koshiki. Please call me Yukari. Oh, I heard about you from my friend Yuko"

"Oh, you mean Yuko Asahina? I see she's got more friends aside from Ichigo-chan"

"Who?" piped Yukari quizzically.

"Ah, I mean Yumi Saotome" Fonzu corrected himself.

"Um, excuse me" said Nozomi rather impatiently.

"Oh, Nozomi-chan! _Gomen_!" said Yukari bashfully.

"Oh I see you know each other too?" said Fonzu.

"Yeah, since were both in sports clubs" replied Nozomi, before looking quizzically at Fonzu. "How did you do that?"

"Eh?" wondered Fonzu, now facing Nozomi with Yukari a few paces to his side.

"Catch the ball like that?"

"Oh? Like this maybe?" said Yukari, tossing the ball to Fonzu.

Nozomi's eyes went wide after seeing Fonzu's hand snap from his hip to his eye level, fingers closed on the ball just barely before it should hit his head, without Fonzu even taking his gaze off Nozomi. "I didn't even see his hand move!" thought Nozomi.

"Just a little something I picked up from baseball." said Fonzu, tossing the ball at Nozomi this time. Given her state of mind, she barely caught it.

"Uh, yeah, right." murmured Nozomi, throwing the ball back to Yukari. "Anyway, not to be rude but Fonzu and I were in the middle of a workout…"

"Hey, no sweat Nozomi" said Fonzu.

"_Ara_… you're right" piped Yukari. "Besides, I need to get back to practice anyway. See you!" Yukari then left.

"Quite an interesting one there" said Fonzu.

Nozomi sighs. "Yeah, if you can get used to her slow talk, plus the fact that she can be 'out there' once in a while" she mutters.

"Nah, she's alright as far as I'm concerned" said Fonzu. "Besides, I've met someone like that back home."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Nice girl. Too bad she moved away in Junior High."

Nozomi hummed. "Anyway, let's get moving! We still got 46 kilometers to go."

"Sure thing" replied Fonzu. "Ladies first?" he grinned.

"Uh…" Nozomi flustered. "L-let's just move it please."

Fonzu chuckled as the two of them jogged on.

(Lunchtime, at Aoi's Drive In)

"Oooh, so you met Yukari-chan this morning?" asked Yuko.

"Yeah! Nice girl too." replied Fonzu. "So, you're long time friends?"

"Yeah. She was my best friend in elementary school, before I met Yumi."

"Eh? How come you didn't tell us about her?" asked Yumi.

"We got separated just a year before I entered junior high. We ended up not keeping in touch. By the time I met Yoshio-kun, I thought she'd forgotten about me." said Yuko. "So I was surprised when we bumped into each other a few weeks ago."

"Well, at least it's good to know she hasn't forgotten you." said Potsu.

"Yeah." replied Yuko. Then she turned to Yoshio. "Say, you don't happen to have her name in your little phonebook, Yoshio-kun?"

"Eh!?" gapsed Yoshio. "Well, actually... I mean... yeah, but..."

Yuko sighed. "Well, you could have told me about it."

"Well, I didn't know you were friends or anything. I mean, I don't exactly know everything about each girl in my book, so..."

"Alright alright. Enough of that" said Fonzu, sensing the atmosphere getting tense. "So what's special about this coming Saturday? Nozomi-san got me all worked out for that day but didn't say much about why."

"Oh, it's the sports festival!" said Yoshio.

"You mean when all the class sections compete against each other?" asked Fonzu.

"Yep!" replied Potsu. "First there's the usual sports like sprints and obstacle courses. Then there's more."

"Like what?" asked Fonzu.

"First there's the 'Borrowing Game'." said Yuko.

"Borrowing Game?"

"Yeah! Kind of like a scavenger hunt. It's starts with a sprint run to the first stop, then you'll get a card. Written on that card is the object you must 'borrow'." said Potsu.

"So why borrow?"

"It has to be something that's not yours. That's why it's borrowing" said Yoshio. "Anyway after you find that object, just head for the finish line."

"Interesting. Any other kinds of events I should know?"

"There's also the 3 legged race." said Yuko.

"3 legged race?"

"You and a partner of the opposite sex will have your ankles tied together, then you race together." said Potsu.

"Ah. I get it."

"And one thing. Shiori-chan's the reigning champ of the 3-legged." said Yoshio.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I was her partner last year and we aced it" said Yoshio.

"Oh yeah." said Yuko, with a somewhat sullen face.

"What's wrong Yuko-san?" asked Fonzu.

"Ah, nothing!" jolted Yuko.

"She's kinda jealous not to have been Yoshio's partner" whispered Potsu.

"I see."

"Anyway, this year the student council is interested in having more events added in." said Yoshio.

"Really?" asked Fonzu.

"Yeah. I hear someone plans on asking you for ideas."

"Don't tell me, a certain blue-haired sports manager?"

"Ehehehe yeah if you mean Nijino-san."

"Actually, there are a few things I have in mind."

"Like?" asked Potsu.

(Saturday, June 7, early afternoon, Kirameki Highschool Track Oval)

The day of the Sportsfest was a flurry of all sorts of physical games. They varied from simple games such as the 400 meter dash, to more complex ones like the obstacle course, and more physically demanding ones, like one where Fonzu and Shiori teamed up to roll a huge medicine ball whose diameter was twice their height around the track oval, an event the pair won incidentally. By early afternoon, Fonzu, Yoshio, Potsu, Yuuko, Yumi, and Kaji met near the Track Oval.

"Man that sack race was exhausting!" said Potsu.

"No way! The wheelbarrow beats everything!" said Yuko, "And considering I was the wheelbarrow, and my hands are still sore."

"Same here! I don't know if I can join the basketball team now that my hands are so sore" whined Yumi.

"Uh-uh! That 'market race' was humiliating! Having to dress like a woman and bring those groceries?" said Yoshio, before turning to Fonzu. "Were those games your ideas of fun Fonzu?"

"Well, they were fun for me and my friends back in Milwaukee" said Fonzu.

"I wonder if I can imagine that" said Yoshio.

"Hehe I saw pictures of those one time." said Kaji. "But Fonzu-niisan sure aced all of them!"

"EHHH!??" gapsed Yoshio, Yuko, Yumi, and Potsu.

"And yet you stuck to our traditional games?" asked Yuko.

"Well, I did want to try something new. I didn't know they'd take all my time." said Fonzu.

"But you sure beat those ones too!" said Kaji. "That was a new record in tennis ball balancing race! And you sure picked out Kiyokawa-sempai out of that crowd in a blink!"

"Hehe you're not too bad yourself Kaji-kun, after all you aced the obstacle course."

"Now I see how he got away from us in the cafeteria..." mumbled Yoshio, causing everyone to laugh.

"Fonzu-kun!" called Shiori.

"Shiori-san?" replied Fonzu.

"We have a problem. Our representatives for the 3-legged race are injured from other events. So I volunteered to do it."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll do fine." said Fonzu.

"Yeah! Our class will win if you do it Shiori-chan!" said Yoshio.

"Ah, thank you, but I don't have a partner yet." said Shiori worriedly.

"Oh." said Fonzu.

"So... I was... wondering... if... well..." began Shiori nervously.

"Yes?"

"Can you be my partner Fonzu-kun? Please?" pleaded Shiori, bowing slightly with her hands together in front of her. "Since we won that ball rolling race earlier, i thought maybe... uh..."

"Woa!" said everyone else.

"Hmm..." hummed Fonzu, seemingly in thought.

"_A-ano_..." piped Shiori.

"Sure! I'll do it!" said Fonzu.

With her eyes widening, Shiori smiled. "_Arigatougozaimasu_!"

"Uh, Fonzo-san, are you sure about this?" asked Yoshio.

"Yeah, I mean, have you tried running with one of your feet tied to someone else's?" added Potsu.

"Well, kinda, sorta like that caterpillar race just after the lunch break." replied Fonzu.

"Ugh! That one hurt too!" said Yuko.

"Anyway I guess I gotta register and prepare for it, right Shiori-san?" said Fonzu.

"Eh? Ah... _hai_!" replied Shiori nervously, before accompanying him to the main committee's booth.

"Shiori-chan acting strangely again eh?" said Yoshio.

"I think it's starting to look obvious." replied Potsu.

"Come on, guys! No time for that! We gotta cheer them on!" said Yuko. "If they win this race, 2A will be the champions!"

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be cheering for your team, _Sempai_?" asked Kaji.

"Well sure, but this is Shiori-chan and Fonzu-kun. I kinda have a soft spot for them taking over like this!" replied Yuko.

"Whatever..." murmured Yoshio.

(30 minutes later)

"The final event will start in 5 minutes. All participants of the 3-legged race please proceed to the track oval." a voice rang through the PA system.

"You ready Fonzu-kun?" asked Shiori as she and Fonzu were at the starting line. His right ankle was tied to her left.

"Nothing to it Shiori-san." said Fonzu, smiling, causing Shiori to blush. "Now, don't worry about timing yourself with me. Just run like you normally would."

"EH!!??" gasped Shiori. "_Demo_..."

"Don't worry about it." replied Fonzu reassuringly. "Trust me okay?"

"Uh, okay."

"Now," said Fonzu, putting his right arm around Shori's shoulder, while taking her left arm around his shoulder, causing her to blush further. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we."

"Ah, uh, _hai_!" replied Shiori quickly.

"On your marks," called the starting official, pistol in the air. "Get set..."

Within moments, the gun fired, and the race was off.

"Go Fonzu-kun! Shiori-chan!" called Yuko from the sidelines. Yoshio, Potsu, and Kaji were cheering as well.

Shiori found it strange. She was running full speed, and somehow didn't feel her left foot being held back as it normally would have under the circumstances. The only indication she was linked to Fonzu was the weight of his arm around her, and his face as she occasionally glanced back at him.

By the midpoint of the race however, Shiori looked to her left, expecting to see Fonzu, but instead, she saw that same shadow that she had been seeing earlier.

"_Nani_!?!?" she gasped. "What is this?" she thought. As she gazed on the shadowy figure, she began to hear voices – those of young children. Suddenly everything around her went into a haze.

"What's happening?" Shiori wondered to herself in a panic. She was still running, but something was different. Instead of being linked to Fonzu like she was supposed to be, she was holding hands with what appears to be a young boy before his teens, only she could not make out his face. She could hear him laughing, as if having a good time while running with her. Even stranger, she felt as if she was no bigger than he was.

"Eh!? Who... who are you!?" Shiori tried asking the boy. But the boy did not answer, and they both just kept running. "Ah... _ano_... KYAAA!!!" Shiori yelped as she tripped, letting go of the boy's hand as she fell.

"_Itaaaaiii_..." moaned Shiori as she clutched her left knee.

"_Daijoubu_, Shiori-chan?" asked the boy, startling Shiori.

"Eh?" yelped Shiori, looking up seeing the boy holding out his hand to her. Hesitantly, she took his hand, but as she did, the haze cleared, and the boy's features seemed to morph, as if he was aging quickly. Before she knew it, she was looking at a worried Fonzu.

"Huh? Fonzu-kun?" said Shiori in surprise. "What happened?"

"You fell Shiori-san, after we crossed the finish line." said Fonzu, helping Shiori up. "Sorry about that. I stopped but apparently didn't realize you were still going."

"Agh!" winced Shiori, suddenly realizing her left ankle was still tied to Fonzu's right as she got up.

"Are you alright Shiori-san? Are you hurt?"

"I think it's my knee."

"Anyway let's get you to the medical booth, before we go to the awarding ceremony."

"Awarding ceremony?"

"Yes. We won!"

"EH?" piped Shiori, looking around and seeing everyone around her cheering.

* * *

Ending theme 

_Sayonara grey sky, hello aoi.  
__When I hold you it's so sugoi.  
__Feels so right, it can't be wrong.  
__Rockin' and rollin' all week long._

_These days are all,  
__Share them with me (Those Toki Days)  
__These days are all  
__Tokimeki (Itoshii)_

_These Toki Days are yours and mine (These Toki Days are yours and mine),  
__Toki Days_

Ending Theme Ends

* * *

Chapter Epiloge 

(Late Afternoon, Kirameki Main Grounds)

A large bonfire burned brightly in the center of the main grounds as a simple folk theme played through the PA system for the traditional folk dance. Boys and Girls paired together forming concentric circles around the bonfire, occasionally changing partners causing the circles to rotate.

"Well I must say congratulations to your class Potsu-kun" said Yuko to her current partner, Potsu.

"Gee thanks, Yuko-chan" replied Potsu as he twirled Yuko around.

"You must have had fun at the market game Saotome-kun" said Mio as she danced with Yoshio.

"Ehehehe, but it was embarrassing" replied Yoshio.

"Ouch! Take it easy Yumi.. I mean Saotome-san" yelped Kaji as he did his best to keep up with Yumi.

"Mau! Stop complaining Arima-kun!" said Yumi as she gripped his wrists rather forcefully.

"That was a great run back there Fonzu-kun" said Nozomi as she glided along with Fonzu.

"I enjoyed every bit of it, Nozomi-san" replied Fonzu.

"Hmm, you again? At least you seemed to know your steps" said Mira as she found herself pair with Yosho.

"Ah, well, I've been getting, lessons from a good friend" replied Yosho nervously, as Mira looked at him with suspicion.

"Well, interesting to meet you again Potsu-kun. How's your band going?" said Ayako as she ended up paired with Potsu.

"We're doing great." replied Potsu.

"You were greatm Fonzu-kun!" said Saki as it was her turn to be paired with Fonzu.

"Thanks Saki-san" replied Fonzu.

"Ah, hello Arima-kun" greeting Akiho as she joined Kaji as his next partner. "So we meet again"

"Hi! Same here" replied Kaji.

"Ara? You must be Yuko-chan's friend" said Yukari as she joined in with Yoshio.

"Ah, yeah. So, how's it going?" said Yoshio.

"Ah, eh, hello?" said Miharu quietly as she shyly joined in with Potsu.

"Hmm? Oh hello." said Potsu. Miharu remained silent, wishing she was in the arms of another guy...

"Um, Fonzu-kun! _Konnichiwa_!" greeted Shiori softly as Fonzu took her in his arms.

"Hello Shiori-san!" replied Fonzu, as he danced with Shiori. They remained silent for a few moments, each deep in thought.

"What was that I saw? Could it be... no way... was that Fonzu-kun?" thought Shiori.

"I wonder what happened to her back there?" wondered Fonzu as he held Shiori close to him.

-TBC

* * *

A/N: I'm contemplating on discontinuing this story here in due to the supposed "No Songfic" policy (if that is the case, just head for the mirror sites to continue reading it), but that policy doesn't seem to be enforced from what I've seen (lots of songfics still abound, notably in the Ah My Goddess! Section). I'll consider my options. 

Stay tuned!


End file.
